El Cielo En Sus Ojos
by Celine0292
Summary: Aeris es una joven pianista de Midgar que durante los últimos años se ha ganado el respeto y el cariño de los habitantes de la ciudad. Sin embargo, su vida íntima no es tan maravillosa como parece y su historia dará un giro radical cuando conozca a Cloud, un SOLDADO de Shin-Ra.
1. 1 Aeris

**Disclaimer: Nada de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece.**

 **Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos! Este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja y se trata de un universo alternativo. Espero que les guste mucho! Besitos 3 3**

 **Capítulo 1 - Aeris**

El despertador sonó puntual a las siete de la mañana, como cada día. La joven, que era un ovillo acurrucada entre las mantas, se desperezó lentamente y abrió sus grandes ojos, de un vibrante color esmeralda. Acto seguido, se sentó en la cama y meció sus cabellos del color del chocolate, mientras bostezaba ligeramente.

El despertar era el único momento del día que Aeris tenía para ser ella misma. El resto de la jornada lo dedicaba a practicar su agilidad y su arte con el piano, su gran aliado.

Y es que Aeris era la nueva promesa del piano de toda la ciudad de Midgar. Tocaba todas las noches en el restaurante de su amiga Tifa, el Séptimo Cielo, y atraía con ella a grandes multitudes de personas que aprovechaban el tomar una copa para escuchar como, delicadamente, sus dedos rozaban cada tecla del instrumento.

Todos se emocionaban viendo la sensibilidad con la que Aeris tocaba cada canción, cerrando los ojos, como si sintiera cada nota, cada acorde. Lograba emocionar a todos y a cada uno de sus espectadores, les hacía creer de nuevo en el romanticismo o abstraerse en sus más profundos pensamientos. Era la mujer del momento, y no era para menos, puesto que tenía como maestro al gran Sephiroth.

Sephiroth había sido una leyenda del piano en tiempos anteriores. No necesitaba de partituras ni de clases, aquel hombre de pelo plateado sentía la música en su alma y la transportaba a sus oyentes con toda la facilidad del mundo. Tras haberse retirado de la actuación, decidió dedicarse a enseñar a tocar el piano a todo aquel que quisiese, entre ellos, una joven Aeris, que había empezado con una nana a los 16 años y que ahora, con 22, podía tocar cualquier melodía que desease.

Pero Sephiroth no sólo era el maestro de Aeris, sino que también, se había convertido en su compañero sentimental, el que cada noche la observaba desde detrás del telón y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden. Se había vuelto el hombre al que muchos envidiaban por poder compartir las veladas con la joven pianista y ser el único que podía besar sus labios, de un intenso color rojizo.

Y aquel día, como cada mañana, Aeris miró a su lado en la cama para encontrarse con el mismo escenario de siempre: el lado derecho, que debía estar ocupado por su compañero, estaba vacío. Seguramente se encontraba preparándole las canciones para la noche, ya que Sephiroth era un hombre incansable que no creía en las vacaciones ni en la relajación. Para él, todo era trabajo y más trabajo. Siempre decía que todo aquel que trabajase sin descanso alcanzaría la perfección.

Para él, era un ritmo de vida fácil de llevar. Pero para Aeris, se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico infierno. Y es que, desde que se hizo su pareja con 19 años, la joven pianista no había vuelto a pisar una playa o a sentir la hierba del campo bajo su cuerpo, o a simplemente sentarse frente a la chimenea a ver el crepitar de las llamas mientras pasaba el tiempo, imperdonable, en el exterior.

Todo se había vuelto una constante obsesión por volver perfecta a su persona. Sephiroth insistía, cuando Aeris se quejaba de aquel ritmo de vida, que ella era un diamante en bruto que juntos "debían pulir" y que luego ya vendría la paz. El hombre de pelo plateado creía que Aeris tenía una oportunidad de triunfar más allá de la encapotada y gris ciudad de Midgar y que podría convertirse en una gran música en un futuro.

Pero las creencias de Aeris eran otras. A veces, cuando llevaba horas tocando la misma melodía sin parar, dejaba caer sus manos y sus ojos, acompañados de su mente, viajaban a otro mundo lejano, lleno de fantasía en donde ella era realmente feliz. En algunas ocasiones, soñaba con volver a cuidar del jardín de flores que una vez tuvo, pero que debió abandonar por seguir su carrera musical. Las flores y la naturaleza eran otra de las grandes pasiones de la muchacha de ojos verdes, pero, como casi todo lo demás en su vida, se habían acabado.

Tras reflexionar un largo rato sobre el rumbo de su destino, Aeris decidió levantarse de la cama. Fue al baño y peinó su pelo, el cual recogió en una gran cola. Antes acostumbraba a hacerse trenzas, pero con el paso del tiempo, había decidido cambiar un poco su estilo. Luego, se vistió con un vestido verde claro y fue a desayunar.

Pero justo cuando planeaba sentarse a la mesa, una mano firme se posó sobre su hombro y la detuvo.

-Aeris - dijo la profunda voz de Sephiroth, quien clavó sus ojos de color turmalina sobre ella. - Creo que es demasiado tarde ya, deberíamos de empezar a ensayar para esta noche. - la reprendió, retirando su mano del hombro de la muchacha.

-Ni siquiera he desayunado … - dijo Aeris, con inocencia y en voz baja, ya que casi nunca se atrevía a contradecir a nadie y menos a Sephiroth.

-Ya comerás después. Sabes lo importante que es tu actuación esta noche, ¿no? Vendrán a verte el presidente Shin - Ra y su hijo, Rufus. Lo he visto en el periódico. Así que será mejor que todo salga…

-Perfecto - dijo ella, concluyendo la frase de su amor. Se conocía todas sus palabras al dedillo y sabía cuando decirlas.

-Así es - dijo él, sonriendo levemente. - Vamos, manos a la obra.

Se sentaron juntos al piano y comenzaron a tocar la canción que sonaría aquella noche en todo el Séptimo Cielo. Se trataba de una melodía compuesta por Sephiroth y que le había regalado a Aeris el día de su cumpleaños.

La joven comenzó a tocar la melodía con cierta desgana y el hombre de pelo plateado debió de notar su falta de energía, puesto que la detuvo al instante.

-Aeris… me gustaría que pusieras de tu parte.

-Siempre lo hago … - repuso ella, sin mirarle. Tenía los grandes ojos esmeralda clavados en las teclas blancas y negras del piano.

-Pues entonces, demuéstralo. - dijo él, con cierta dureza.

Aeris apretó los labios y comenzó a tocar de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza.

-Eso está mejor - puntualizó Sephiroth.

Tras pasar toda la mañana ensayando, Aeris desplomó sus manos, cansada, sobre el piano.

-No puedo más… - susurró ella - me va a estallar la cabeza.

-Otras veces has estado más tiempo tocando - le recriminó Sephiroth, quien realizó una mueca de desaprobación. - Pero bueno, dejémoslo así. Quiero que estés descansada para esta noche. - concluyó él, levantándose del asiento y dejando el libro de partituras sobre el piano.

-Sephiroth, ¡espera! - dijo Aeris, levantándose con alegría. Se acercó hasta su compañero y se puso de puntillas, intentando solventar la diferencia de altura que había entre ambos, y enlazó sus manos detrás del cuello de él. - Podríamos hacer algo distinto esta tarde, ¿no crees? Quizá un paseo, tomar un helado o algo así.

Pero Sephiroth no parecía estar por la labor de querer hacer la mínima cosa que se saliese de la rutina habitual en la que ambos estaban presos.

-Lo siento, Aeris. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo cuales? - dijo ella, profundamente dolida y soltándose de Sephiroth. - Nunca hay tiempo para mi, para nosotros… Cariño, nunca hacemos nada fuera de tocar el piano y practicar. ¡Nuestra vida es mecánica! ¡Parecemos robots! - le recriminó Aeris, afectada por la situación. Sus enormes ojos verdes parecían a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-Aeris, hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto. Tu futuro es la música. Ya habrá tiempo para lo demás.

-Pero yo…

-Déjalo ya - dijo él, tremendamente serio, lo que provocó que Aeris se silenciase. La joven agachó la mirada y, sin nada más que decir, Sephiroth se marchó de la habitación, dejándola sola.

El hombre no podía ni tan siquiera sospechar cuan atrapada se sentía Aeris en su propia vida. Todo parecía una espiral sin fin, como si los días estuviesen grabados en una radio que se encendía siempre en la misma canción.

La joven enjuagó sus lágrimas, secándoselas con las manos. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que decidió ir a visitar a una amiga que la entendía de verdad.

Tifa Lockhart se encontraba profundamente concentrada mientras ponía todo el restaurante a punto para su apertura, como cada noche, a las nueve. Personas de todas partes de Midgar, e incluso, de las afueras, se acercaban allí a cenar o a tomar una copa de licor. Tifa, de ojos rubíes estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió a su mejor amiga llegar.

-¡Tifa! - la saludó Aeris con alegría. La joven camarera y dueña del Séptimo Cielo se sobresaltó y casi dejó escapar el vaso que llevaba entre sus manos, pero lo retuvo a tiempo. Tras recuperarse del susto, le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amiga Aeris.

-¡Aeris! - respondió ella y, dejando el vaso sobre una mesa cercana, se fundieron en un abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Tifa dijo - pensé que vendrías más tarde hoy, no te esperaba tan pronto.

-Lo sé y siento si soy una molestia.

-¡No te preocupes! Nunca lo eres. Siéntate, creo que me vendría bien un descanso - dijo Tifa, risueña, mientras ambas tomaban asiento. - ¿Problemas otra vez? - preguntó, escrutando con la mirada a su amiga.

-Ojalá no los hubiera nunca…pero sí… - respondió Aeris, agachando la mirada. Tifa tomó una de las pequeñas manos de Aeris entre las suyas, también delicadas, y suspiró.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ya que lo dejes? Esta relación no está siguiendo un buen camino, y lo sabes. Y no quiero verte sufrir y llorar más, es demasiado. - dijo la de ojos rubíes.

Tifa conocía a Aeris desde que eran niñas y habían crecido juntas. Conocían todos y cada uno de sus secretos y, más que ser amigas, se sentían como hermanas. Por eso a la joven de ojos rubí le dolía ver como una chica tan dulce y buena como Aeris sufría tanto por las exigencias de Sephiroth, por no dejarlo marchar, por intentar arreglar un amor que parecía inservible.

-No puedo dejarlo… - susurró Aeris.

-¿Por qué no? Él no te ha dado la vida. - replicó Tifa.

-Gracias a él he llegado hasta aquí…

-Te equivocas - dijo la morena, negando con la cabeza mientras sus largos cabellos negros se movían al compás . - Tú has llegado hasta aquí gracias a tu talento. Aeris, tienes arte en tus manos. Él sólo te ha guiado un poco. Pero puedes seguir tu camino sin él, perfectamente.

Aeris evitaba la mirada de su amiga, pues sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era real. Sóla podía seguir triunfando como hasta ahora, pero dejar a Sephiroth después de haberla ayudado tanto le resultaba ciertamente egoísta y de ser desagradecida.

Tifa, al ver que su amiga se quedaba pensativa y silenciosa, decidió no ser tan insistente.

-Tú solo piénsalo, ¿vale? - le dijo a Aeris, con dulzura. - Mientras tanto… disfruta de la noche de hoy y ¡da lo mejor de ti!

En ese momento, el rostro de Aeris se llenó de luz y alzó su mirada.

-¡Tienes razón! - sonrió Aeris.

Las horas pasaron hasta que atardeció y Aeris decidió volver a casa a arreglarse para el concierto de aquella noche. Cuando entró a su hogar, no había rastro de Sephiroth, y Aeris supuso que, como ella, el también había necesitado despejarse y pensar en todo.

Tarareando una canción, la muchacha se dió un baño relajante y luego se peinó. Aquella noche decidió abandonar el moño bajo que siempre se hacía para los conciertos y dejó su cabello, largo y sedoso, suelto. Las ligeras ondas que formaba su pelo caían por detras de sus hombros, brillantes. Aeris se enfundó en un vestido rojo de seda, largo hasta los tobillos y se maquilló, pero muy ligeramente, ya que no le gustaba mucho maquillarse. Aunque ella no lo pensase, la joven era portadora de una gran belleza eclipsante que dejaba encandiladas a las personas a su alrededor.

Al poco tiempo, Sephiroth volvió a casa y se encontró con una Aeris arreglada y lista para tocar en el concierto de aquella noche.

Ambos se miraron, expectantes, esperando a ver quien de los dos era más valiente y empezaba a hablar después de lo sucedido por la mañana. Finalmente, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Estás bellísima - dijo, mientras una ligera sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-Gracias… -susurró ella, agachando la mirada.

-Siento lo de esta mañana. No debí ser tan brusco.

Los ojos de Aeris se iluminaron, ingenuamente, como cada vez que Sephiroth pedía perdón por su carácter apático. Y, como cada vez, Aeris lo perdonó.

-No te preocupes. Está todo bien. - dijo ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

Sephiroth también sonrió y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole su brazo.

-¿Nos vamos? - sugirió él. Ella asintió con la cabeza y salieron del hogar, rumbo al Séptimo Cielo.

En el camino hacia el restaurante, en el coche, Aeris no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Hacia tiempo que ya no se asustaba por tener que tocar delante de una multitud de personas, pero aquella noche era distinto. La joven tenía el presentimiento de que algo mágico ocurriría aquel día, pero no podía saber el qué.

Al llegar al restaurante y sentir su presencia, todo el mundo se puso de pie y la recibieron con un cálido aplauso. Aeris sonrió a todos y cada uno de los presentes y, como cada vez que daba un concierto, se sentó al piano, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar, sin percatarse de como unos brillantes ojos azules la miraban, deslumbrados.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **¿Qué les pareció, bell s? No sean tímidos y diganme su opinión! Muchas gracias! 3 3**


	2. 2 Cloud

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo! Me alegra mucho ver que el fic ha tenido visitas, eso siempre se agradece!**

 **Conejoluigi: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! La verdad que me resultó muy útil e interesante tus recomendaciones y tu punto de vista, siempre se agradecen los consejos y las opiniones! He de decirte que este fic avanzará lento, pero es para profundizar un poco más en los sentimientos de los personajes y tendrá algunas diferencias en cuanto a la trama original, pero que sirven para darle sentido a mi fic. De nuevo, MIL GRACIAS por tu review! Y espero otro tuyo sobre este capitulo! Besitos!**

 **Y a los demás, les animo a comentar también. Siempre son bienvenidos! ^^**

 **Capítulo 2 - Cloud**

El muchacho de cabellos rubios y alborotados clavó su espada en la tierra y se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras respiraba pesadamente. Frente a él, otro chico de su misma edad, volvía a alzar su espada de nuevo con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que juguetona.

-Espera…dame…un…respiro - jadeaba el rubio, mirando los cortes pequeños que tenía en sus brazos.

-Oh, vamos, ¡Cloud! - decía el moreno, burlón - No me digas que estás cansado. Ríndete.

Entonces el rubio que respondía al nombre de Cloud alzó sus decididos y brillantes ojos azules y los clavó en el moreno, dibujando en su rostro una media sonrisa.

-¿Rendirse? ¡Jamás! - dijo Cloud y, levantando su espada con la rapidez de un rayo, se lanzó contra el moreno, quien respondía a sus embestidas, esta vez con menos agilidad. - ¿Qué pasa, Zack? - preguntaba Cloud, divertido - ¿Es que ya no puedes conmigo?

Los dos se detuvieron un momento y rieron, como niños pequeños.

-Bueno, hasta aquí el entrenamiento - dijo Zack, mientras dejaba su espada en el suelo y se sentaba junto a ella a descansar. El moreno soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sol de aquella mañana acariciase sus finos rasgos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? - dijo Cloud, sentándose también a su lado y mirando a su compañero.

-Shin - Ra no quiere soldados cansados - contestó Zack, entre risas. - Además, hoy quiero estar despierto para una cosa importante que quiero hacer.

El rubio se mantuvo un rato en silencio ante las misteriosas palabras del moreno.

-¿Una cosa importante? - comentó él. Los ojos de ambos, de color azul intenso, se miraron.

-Sí. Y tú te vienes conmigo - dijo Zack, divertido.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué pinto yo en tus planes? - inquirió Cloud, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo. Y quiero enseñarte a alguien que es importante para mí. - contestó el moreno, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y dejándose embelesar por el cálido sol, algo que era muy extraño en la ciudad de Midgar.

-No estarás hablando de… una chica, ¿verdad? - preguntó Cloud.

Entonces, Zack rió con fuerza y Cloud no pudo hacer otra cosa que extrañarse todavía más. Lo cierto era que su compañero de trabajo, su gran amigo, se había levantado diferente aquella mañana.

-Sí, estoy hablando de una chica. ¿Qué me dices, Cloud? ¿Te vienes al Séptimo Cielo hoy a tomar algo conmigo?

-¿El Séptimo Cielo? ¿La cantina?

-Sí. ¡Venga, vamos! Es viernes… y hasta el presidente Shin-Ra y su hijo van a ir. - dijo Zack, intentando convencer a Cloud poniendo un tono aniñado en su voz.

Lo cierto era que la idea de despejarse un rato de tanto entrenamiento y de SOLDADO le resultaba más que tentadora al rubio, que llevaba unas semanas sin pisar suelo urbano. Quizá necesitaba un ambiente más tranquilo y pensar en otras cosas, ya que les habían informado que dentro de pocos días tendrían que realizar algunas misiones fuera de la ciudad, y tendrían que tener las fuerzas al máximo.

-Está bien. ¡Vamos! - dijo Cloud finalmente, guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras Cloud se daba una ducha para prepararse, comenzó a pensar en como había sido su vida hasta ahora, desde que había ingresado en SOLDADO. Recordaba que, en un principio, a su madre no le había hecho mucha gracia que quisiera abandonar Nibelheim, su pueblo natal, para unirse a los militares y, mucho menos, dejarla sola, ya que el padre de Cloud había fallecido años atrás. Sin embargo, Cloud tenía una gran facilidad de convicción y logró que su progenitora accediese a la idea.

Seguía manteniendo el contacto con ella a través de las numerosas cartas y dulces que su madre le envíaba cada mes, puntualmente. Aunque Cloud echaba mucho de menos su pueblo, no podía evitar pensar que la vida le había sonreído desde que había tomado la decisión de alistarse en SOLDADO. Además, gracias a dicha decisión, había conocido al que era su único mejor amigo en toda su vida: Zack. Gracias a él, había pasado de ser un simple soldado raso a un soldado de primera clase y había conocido mundo debido a las diversas misiones que había llevado a cabo.

Pero lo que le molestaba a Cloud era que la gente nunca reconocía el trabajo de los soldados. Ellos salvaban vidas arriesgando las suyas propias, pero para las gentes nunca existían nombres concretos. Siempre eran soldados en general. Sin embargo, Cloud había aprendido a vivir con ello y ya no buscaba la fama y la gloria, sino disfrutar de los combates y de ayudar a la gente.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, Cloud miró su torso desnudo en el espejo y vislumbró todas y cada una de las cicatrices que este tenía. A cualquier otra persona le habrían dado grima esas marcas en su cuerpo, pero al rubio le gustaban personalmente, puesto que cada una de ellas contaba una historia diferente y eran símbolo de experiencia.

Se puso un jersey azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros y se peinó un poco los cabellos dorados, aunque sin éxito, ya que estos siempre habían sido alborotados y Cloud los había dado por perdidos. Antes de salir a su encuentro con Zack, Cloud se miró al espejo nuevamente para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, poniendo especial interés en sus ojos azules, que tenían un brillo especial y diferente.

Aquellos ojos habían visto demasiadas cosas en sus 21 años de vida. Crueles batallas, hijos sin familia, gloria y tristeza. Todo al mismo tiempo. Cloud recordaba que, al principio, las diferentes misiones que hacían por el mundo no lo dejaban dormir, pues era tal la crudeza de estas que lo dejaban sin sueño. Pero con el paso de los años, se fue acostumbrando cada vez más.

Un toque en su puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos profundos.

-¿Cloud? ¡Vamos! Se nos hará tarde. - era la voz de Zack a través de la puerta. Cloud sonrió ligeramente aunque su moreno amigo no pudiera verlo y salió a su encuentro.

Durante el camino, Cloud y Zack hablaron de las misiones que tendrían lugar proximamente y de que tenían que estar preparados para lo que pudieran encontrarse. Aunque el rubio lo intentó varias veces durante el trayecto, Zack no soltaba prenda de aquella misteriosa chica a la que el moreno tenía tantas ganas de ver y que era tan importante en su vida, así que, finalmente, desistió.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Séptimo Cielo, se encontraron con una larga cola de personas que esperaban ansiosas para entrar. Zack emitió un silbido de impresión mientras observaba el barullo de personas que se arrinconaban frente a la puerta.

-¡Guau! Cuanta gente… otras veces suele estar más tranquilo - comentó Zack, mientras se colocaba en la cola despreocupadamente.

Cloud hizo lo mismo. Ambos jóvenes esperaron en silencio, mientras escuchaban las conversaciones de las demás personas, que se entremezclaban. Pero Cloud centró su atención, sin saber por qué, en la conversación de dos chicos de su edad que estaban frente a él.

-Hoy toca ella… Creo que estoy enamorado - dijo uno de ellos, con un pelo de intenso color marrón.

-¿La pianista Aeris? - comentó el otro, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. - Sabes que es un sueño, ¿no?

El de pelo castaño suspiró lentamente, mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Lo sé…pero dicen…que no parece ser feliz con su novio. - dijo, repentinamente ilusionado.

-Es que él es un sabelotodo. Normal que no sea feliz…

Los jóvenes empezaron a hablar de otras cosas y Cloud no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquella pianista llamada Aeris. Supuso que debía de ser famosa en Midgar, por la forma en que hablaban de ella.

"Pero a veces la fama no lo es todo. Seguro que no es para tanto, aunque la pobre…" pensó Cloud, recordando la conversación de los dos jóvenes, aunque sentía cierta curiosidad por ver a la pianista.

Cuando por fin consiguieron entrar, el camarero los acompañó hacia una mesa que se encontraba muy cerca de un piano de cola situado sobre una tarima. La banqueta que lo acompañaba se encontraba vacía.

-Son los clientes número 100 y 101. Así que tendrán la suerte de estar en primera fila. Hoy toca nuestra pianista más querida, la señorita Aeris. Que lo disfruten. - dijo el camarero, marchándose a atender otras mesas.

-Parece que es bastante famosa, esa chica - comentó Zack, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, eso parece. - Cloud iba a decir algo más cuando notó que su amigo ya no le prestaba atención, pues sus ojos zafiro se encontraban observando a una joven camarera de cabello largo y negro y grandes ojos rubí, bastante bonita. Cloud vió como su amigo comenzaba a enrojecer y de repente, descubrió quien era esa chica tan importante que Zack quería ver.

-Así que es ella - dijo Cloud, pícaro, mientras un sobresaltado Zack lo volvía a mirar de nuevo, rojo como un tomate.

-Sí…- admitió Zack, agachando la mirada. - Se llama Tifa. Siempre me sirve una copa cuando vengo.

-¿Cuando vienes? Y, ¿por qué nunca estoy yo? - dijo Cloud, extrañado.

-Tú nunca quieres ir a ninguna parte. - le reprochó Zack, fingiendo una exagerada tristeza- Hasta me ha parecido raro que quisieras venir hoy.

Los dos rieron ligeramente, pero la sonrisa de Zack se esfumó repentinamente al ver que la joven Tifa se acercaba a ellos con alegría en su rostro.

-¡Buenas noches! - saludó y, al reparar en Zack, ella también enrojeció ligeramente, algo que pasó desapercibido para el moreno, pero no para Cloud. Zack evitaba mirar a la muchacha, pero le costaba. - ¿Qué les sirvo?

-Yo quiero un poco de vino - contestó Cloud, con firmeza.

-Vino, perfecto. ¡Le traeremos el mejor de la casa! Y…usted, ¿lo de siempre, no? - dijo Tifa, refiriéndose a Zack mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Zack abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó la mano al pelo, mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¡Por… por supuesto! - dijo, notablemente nervioso - ¡El brandy es mi bebida favorita! - volvió a reír. Tifa lo miró con una sonrisa y tras un "marchando" se esfumó entre la gente.

Cloud miró a Zack intentando contener la risa, mientras que Zack lo miró enfurecido.

-¿Qué? - le espetó el moreno.

-Nada - rió ligeramente Cloud - Oye, si esa chica no se ha dado cuenta de que le gustas, es por que esta ciega…

-¿Tanto se me nota? - preguntó Zack, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Qué va… -ironizó Cloud.

-Uf… me quedo más tranquilo. Es… preciosa, ¿no crees? Algún día la invitaré a salir. Perderé mi miedo y se lo diré.

Cloud sonrió. En el fondo le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo en aquella situación tan vergonzosa, pues Zack siempre iba de "chico guay" que conquistaba con una sonrisa a todas, pero la realidad era distinta.

De repente, se hizo el silencio en el Séptimo Cielo y todo el mundo se levantó de sus sillas, aplaudiendo sonoramente al paso de dos personas que acababan de llegar al restaurante. Una de ellas se trataba de un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo largo y plateado y los ojos de color turmalina, que tenía un semblante serio e imponía bastante. Cloud lo conocía de revistas y de habladurías, era el gran maestro Sephiroth, un virtuoso del piano, famoso en todo Midgar. Y la mujer que lo acompañaba dejó al rubio simplemente sin palabras.

Para Cloud, se trataba de una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida. No era una belleza imponente, sino sencilla y delicada. Sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda se paseaban por todo el Séptimo Cielo y sus pequeños labios rojos sonreían a todos y cada uno de los presentes. El rubio la miró sin pestañear en ningún momento. Aquella joven, que parecía ser de su edad, debía de ser la pianista Aeris.

Tanto Sephiroth como Aeris llegaron a la altura de la mesa donde Cloud y Zack estaban sentados. Sephiroth ni siquiera dirigió una mirada hacia ellos, caminaba con cierta altanería y sintiéndose importante. Sin embargo, la joven Aeris si los miró, primero a Zack, al que lanzó una sonrisa y después a Cloud.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes. Cloud no recordaba haber visto una sonrisa tan dulce como la de aquella muchacha, y se sintió embobado. Reaccionando rápidamente, le sonrió y la joven se mostró alegre y complacida, mientras que Cloud enrojeció levemente.

Aeris se situó frente al piano y miró a los presentes, nuevamente sonriendo. Todos le prestaban atención.

-Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos - dijo ella, con una voz suave. - Quisiera darles las gracias por venir, es una noche muy especial para mí. Espero que disfruten.

Nuevamente, el restaurante estalló en aplausos. La joven se sentó al piano y tomó aire, cerrando los ojos y empezando a tocar.

Una hermosa pero triste melodía sonó en todo el restaurante. Las parejas se miraban entre sí, los que estaban solos daban un par de tragos a su bebida mientras observaban, embelesados a Aeris y Cloud no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Era como si tuviese una magia extraña a su alrededor que le impedía mirar hacia otra cosa o persona.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos volvieron a aplaudir y Aeris hizo una reverencia como gesto de agradecimiento.

Las horas pasaron mientras Aeris seguía tocando el piano, esta vez, como música de fondo, pues todos empezaron a hablar animadamente entre sí. El presidente Shin - Ra y su hijo, Rufus, observaban la escena desde un pequeño palco que tenía el restaurante, mientras charlaban animadamente con otros hombres que parecían ser importantes.

La pianista decidió descansar un poco y se acercó hasta Tifa, quien también descansaba.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla - dijo Tifa, con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias. La gente parece muy contenta hoy y eso me gusta. - comentó Aeris, también sonriente. La noche parecía avanzar estupendamente y eso era algo a agradecer. La pianista recorrió con sus ojos verdes todo el restaurante, observando como la gente hablaba alegremente y disfrutaban de la velada. Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el joven de pelo rubio y alborotado que había visto justamente antes de empezar a tocar y el cual se encontraba observándola fijamente. Al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba, el rubio centró su vista en su acompañante y comenzó a hablar con él.

-Oye…- dijo Aeris - ¿lo conoces? - preguntó a la morena, señalando a ambos jóvenes.

-Oh, el moreno suele venir mucho aquí, es muy alegre…pero el rubio, no lo he visto nunca antes. Supongo que son amigos. - comentó Tifa. - ¿Te gusta? - preguntó, con picardía, refiriéndose al rubio de ojos azules.

-Oh, no no - dijo Aeris, restándole importancia - es sólo que me ha llamado la atención. Tiene una forma muy intensa de mirar.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no ha parado de mirarte desde que entraste al restaurante - dijo la morena, con cierta alegría.

-¿De verdad? - se interesó la de ojos verdes , algo sonrojada.

Tifa asintió, convencida.

-¿Cómo se llamará? - se preguntó en voz alta Aeris. De repente, a Tifa se le ocurrió una idea.

-Espera aquí. Voy a hacer algo bonito por tí. - dijo la de ojos rubíes, mientras se alejaba de Aeris.

-¿Cómo? ¿El qué? Eh, Tifa, ¡espera! - dijo Aeris.

La morena se acercaba hacia los dos hombres con paso decidido. Aeris intentó alcanzarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	3. 3 Conocer

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo episodio! Espero que les guste y me dejen algún comentario para ver cuales son sus sentimientos acerca de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leerme!**

 **Conejoluigi: muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me animan a continuar escribiendo y eso se agradece muchísimo! Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio y no te preocupes, habrá plotwist pero tardarán algo en llegar, pero estarán! Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme tus pensamientos y opiniones siempre! Un beso!**

 **Capítulo 3 - Conocer**

Tifa se acercaba con paso seguro hacia la mesa que ocupaban Cloud y Zack desde hacía unas horas. Cuando llegó a su altura, ambos hombres la miraron sin comprender, mientras una tímida Aeris observaba la escena de lejos, asustada.

-Siento interrumpir, pero como son los clientes 100 y 101, esta noche van a tener el placer de conocer a la pianista Aeris. Y, por supuesto, la cuenta corre a nombre de la casa hoy. - dijo Tifa, guiñando un ojo.

Cloud abrió mucho los ojos ante la propuesta de Tifa. Él era un muchacho bastante tímido y al que le costaba decir alguna palabra cuando tenía que conocer gente nueva. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por Zack, no habría tenido ningún amigo en SOLDADO debido a su poca conversación. No es que Cloud no quisiese hablar o no tuviese temas de conversación interesantes, sino que no sabía como abordar a la gente.

-Si gustan acompañarme - les invitó Tifa, sonriente. Zack no podía evitar enrojecerse ante la sonrisa de la bella camarera y Cloud no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la idea de entablar una conversación con la hermosa Aeris.

Sin embargo, ambos hombres se levantaron al instante y acompañaron a Tifa hasta Aeris, quien los esperaba aparentemente tranquila. De espaldas a los jóvenes, Tifa gesticuló exageradamente hacia su amiga para que comprendiese su plan:

"Les he dicho que son los clientes 100 y 101 y que podrán conocerte hoy" entendió la pianista, leyendo los labios de su amiga.

Aeris quería que la tierra se la tragase. No podía creer el apuro en el que su amiga la estaba metiendo en aquel momento. Además, Sephiroth le había dicho que en breves debían ir juntos a saludar al presidente Shin - Ra y a su hijo, así que no podría entretenerse mucho con los dos hombres…

El rubio y el moreno se acercaron hasta que estuvieron a la altura de Aeris. El moreno la miraba abiertamente con una sonrisa, pero el rubio parecía evitar cualquier confrontación directa con ella, algo que hizo que el corazón de Aeris sintiese una punzada, puesto que comenzó a pensar que quizá los estaba molestando.

-Esta es la pianista Aeris. Es muy conocida en Midgar y además, es mi mejor amiga. Es una chica muy dulce. Aeris, estos clientes quieren conocerte - dijo Tifa, aunque esas palabras causaron que los dos chicos la miraran sin entender, pues la camarera había tergiversado completamente las cosas. - Ellos son…

-Zack. Zack Fair - dijo el moreno, aunque parecía estar más presentándose a Tifa que a Aeris. El moreno estrechó la mano de ambas jóvenes, lo que provocó una suave risa en Tifa. Ambos, Zack y Tifa, se miraron y se sonrojaron, lo que hizo que evitasen sus miradas repentinamente.

-Encantada - dijo Aeris, divertida. Entonces, respirando profundamente, miró al rubio, que todavía seguía evitando la escena. - Y…usted, ¿es? - preguntó Aeris, refiriéndose a él.

Entonces Cloud levantó sus ojos azules, que brillaban como diamantes y los clavó en Aeris, quien se sintió intimidada por aquella profunda mirada. Un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, pero lo reprimió.

-Cloud Strife - contestó él, acercándose a la pianista y tomando su mano. Era bastante cálida y pequeña, en comparación con la suya, larga y delgada.

-Encantada - dijo Aeris, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Cloud no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos verdes de nuevo y le pareció que pertenecían a otro mundo.

-Igualmente - musitó él, mientras se separaba lentamente de la pianista.

-¿Es la primera vez que viene aquí? - preguntó abiertamente la de ojos verdes. Cloud la miró, ¿estaba hablándole a él?

"¿A quién si no?" se preguntó a si mismo el rubio.

-Sí…yo sí. Sin embargo, mi amigo Zack parece venir bastante a menudo. -dijo, girándose hacia el moreno, pero curiosamente, Zack hacía bastante tiempo que había iniciado una conversación con Tifa, sin saber como ni por qué.

-De verdad, insisto… quiero pagar la cuenta de hoy - dijo Zack, apesadumbrado.

-No te preocupes, Zack - dijo Tifa, con una sonrisa. - Me alegra mucho que hayas venido hoy también.

-Ah…te..¿te das cuenta de que vengo? - preguntó el moreno, agachando la mirada, enrojecido.

-¡Pues claro! Siempre te sirvo - rió ella.

Cloud y Aeris observaban la escena, con cierta alegría.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien - comentó Aeris, mientras tomaba su copa de vino y miraba a Cloud - ¿Vino? -le ofreció.

-Gracias, pero ya he tomado…- contestó el rubio, con cierta pesadumbre. No sabía por cuanto tiempo su timidez le dejaría mantener una conversación con la bella muchacha de los ojos de otro mundo.

-Es usted tímido, ¿verdad? - preguntó, risueña. Entonces Cloud la miró fijamente. -Lo siento… no quería ofenderle - repuso rápidamente Aeris.

-No…no me ofende. Es sólo que nunca he estado frente a un famoso. - dijo Cloud, intentando salir al paso, lo que provocó una risa suave y dulce de la muchacha.

-¡No soy tan famosa! - replicó ella, dando un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

-No parecía eso cuando entró aquí y todo el mundo aplaudió… - susurró Cloud, mirándola de reojo.

Aeris sonrió con una infinita tristeza que para Cloud no pasó desapercibida.

-Me he ganado el cariño de los ciudadanos de Midgar…ellos vienen aquí buscando despejarse de sus problemas del día a día y yo les ayudo con mi música. Muchos se sienten identificados con las canciones que compongo y toco. - explicó Aeris.

-La canción…de esta noche, ¿la compuso usted? - preguntó el rubio, curioso.

-Trátame de tú - dijo Aeris con simpatía - y no… la compuso mi pareja, Sephiroth. Según él, la canción es un reflejo de mí. - contestó la joven, perdiendo su mirada en aquel líquido rojo.

Cloud sopesó durante un momento las palabras de la muchacha, sin entender.

-Era una canción triste… y usted…tú - rectificó Cloud, recordando las palabras de Aeris - pareces una chica alegre.

Aeris rió por lo bajo, mientras seguía evitando encontrar su mirada con la de Cloud. Pero finalmente alzó sus ojos y los clavó en los del rubio, quien se sintió estremecer.

-Las personas parecemos tantas cosas, Cloud… Sin embargo, es lo que vivimos y como somos lo que cuenta al final del día. - dijo, misteriosamente. Cloud recordó entonces la conversación de aquellos dos amigos antes de entrar al restaurante. Aquellos que decían que Aeris no parecía ser feliz con su novio. Y su novio era Sephiroth. Un hombre tachado muchas veces de perfeccionista y de exigente.

Cloud se disponía a averiguar más cosas cuando de repente Zack lo interrumpió.

-Oh, eh…siento interrumpir - dijo Zack, que observó con ojos vivos la escena - pero Cloud, es un poco tarde ya, ¿no crees? Y Sephiroth está ahí, dice que tienen que saludar al presidente.

Cloud miró a Sephiroth, quien los observaba con cierta arrogancia. Ni siquiera se acercó a saludarlo, pero lo cierto era que Cloud tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer lo propio.

-Adiós, Aeris. - dijo Cloud, alejándose de la joven lentamente. No se habían percatado, pero los dos habían estado muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Espero que vuelvas, Cloud. -repuso Aeris, dedicándole una sonrisa.

El rubio asintió, decidido y, sin saber como, le salió una gran sonrisa desde dentro. Zack y Cloud se despidieron de todos y se marcharon. Aunque el cuerpo de Cloud estaba lejos del Séptimo Cielo, su mente todavía estaba nadando en aquellos ojos verdes, que eran de otro mundo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	4. 4 Diferente

**Buenas! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo episodio! Espero que les guste mucho a aquellos que me leen! Besitos!**

 **PD: Conejoluigi, ¡he echado de menos tu review en el anterior capítulo! Jeje, espero recibir uno tuyo muy pronto! Besos!**

 **Capítulo 4 - Diferente**

Tras la velada, Aeris se despidió de Tifa con un fuerte abrazo y al separarse, ambas sostuvieron sus manos y se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Espero que esta noche haya sido especial para ti, Aeris - comenzó Tifa, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

En ese momento, Aeris quiso preguntarle una duda que llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Por qué me los has presentado, Tifa? A los chicos…- dijo Aeris, mientras agachaba un poco la mirada.

Tifa se tomó un tiempo para contestar.

-Porque quiero que sepas que hay más mundo aparte de Sephiroth y su eterna perfección.-contestó la morena. Aeris, por su parte, suspiró lentamente y su rostro se tornó triste.

Lo cierto era que a la joven le dolía que su mejor amiga y el hombre al que quería no se llevasen bien. Aeris quería que todo estuviese bien entre las personas a las que ella tanto apreciaba y le costaba comprender que a veces eso no podía ser así. Pero Tifa, por su parte, quería que Aeris entendiera que no estaba siendo feliz en aquella relación que parecía más profesional que sentimental.

-Sephiroth es bueno…-susurró Aeris, todavía sin mirar a Tifa.

-No he dicho lo contrario - contestó la de ojos rubí con cariño - es sólo que no te deja ser tú. Y eso sí que no es bueno. Tan sólo considera lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? - insistió Tifa, agarrando con fuerza las manos de su amiga.

-Lo haré. - dijo la de ojos verdes, esta vez mirando a su compañera y sonriendo.

Sephiroth dejó que Aeris se subiera primero al coche y luego él se acomodó a su lado. Habían pedido un taxi, ya que se encontraban muy cansados después de la larga velada de aquel día como para volver andando a casa.

Aeris se giró levemente hacia Sephiroth, el cual estaba muy callado, y tomó su fino rostro entre sus manos, besándolo dulcemente. Sephiroth sin embargo, no respondió a su beso, simplemente se dejó besar, lo que alarmó a la joven.

-¿Va todo bien? - preguntó ella, suavemente.

A veces su compañero tenía cambios de humor repentinos que asustaban a Aeris. Podía pasar del hombre más risueño y encantador del mundo al más antipático y frío que existiese. Y eso a la pianista no le gustaba, aunque ella no dijera nada. Más bien, había aprendido a vivir con ello, a entender sus cambios de carácter de un extremo a otro.

-Eso creo - enfatizó el de pelo plateado, sin mirarla.

-¿Eso crees? No entiendo que quieres decir con eso, Sephi. Todo ha salido bien, a la gente le ha gustado la música, el presidente Shin-Ra y su hijo estaban muy contentos y no he fallado en ninguna nota. - enumeró Aeris, intentando pensar qué cosa podía haber salido mal en aquella noche tan perfecta, pero no lograba encontrarla.

-Y te ha salido un admirador - dijo Sephiroth, con dureza.

Aeris lo miró, incrédula. No podía entender que Sephiroth estuviese celoso por la pequeña conversación que ella y Cloud habían tenido. Era cierto que Cloud se había mostrado amable desde un principio, pero no había nada más en aquella conversación entre dos adultos.

-Si te refieres a Cloud, déjame decirte que…

-Ah, Cloud. Te sabes su nombre y todo. - dijo él, esta vez clavando sus ojos en ella. Aeris frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que conozca a otras personas? - preguntó ella, que todavía no comprendía a cuento de qué había surgido todo aquello.

-Vi como te miraba. No soy estúpido. - contestó el, sin levantar un ápice el tono de voz. Eso era algo que siempre había asustado a Aeris. La forma que Sephiroth tenía de decir las cosas que le molestaban o que no le parecían bien. Sonaba amenazante, oscuro, como si ocultase algo más.

-Me miraba como una persona normal. No vi nada extraño en él. - pero Sephiroth ya estaba chasqueando la lengua y mirando a través de la ventanilla del coche.

-Tú sabrás. - dijo simplemente, dando por finalizada la discusión. Aeris apretó los labios, impotente. Quería seguir defendiéndose, quitarle esas ideas tontas que se había formado en su cabeza, pero lo dio por perdido. No iban a entenderse jamás.

-Muy bien. Adelante, piensa lo que quieras. - dijo ella, con voz cansada.

El silencio imperó entre los amantes.

Mientras tanto, Cloud y Zack volvían juntos a las instalaciones de SOLDADO dando un animado paseo. Allí tenían un sitio donde vivir, era como una casa para ellos. Aunque llevaban muchas horas despiertos, estaban tan alegres que no sentían el sueño apoderarse de ellos.

-No me lo puedo creer. No sabes que bien suena mi nombre en los labios de Tifa - decía Zack, con una alegría inmensa que brotaba de él y que podía contagiar a todo aquel que estuviese a su alrededor.

Pero Cloud hacía bastante tiempo que no lo escuchaba. En su mente seguía resonando la dulce voz de Aeris y sus ojos aparecían una y otra vez, haciendo que los latidos del rubio se acelerasen. No podía creer el efecto que había causado la pianista sobre él, como si de un sortilegio se tratase.

-…Cloud, eh, ¿Cloud? - lo llamó Zack, haciendo que el rubio despertase de su letargo.

-Perdona, ¿qué decías? No te estaba escuchando… - se excusó Cloud.

Entonces Zack soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo sé…sé que no me escuchabas desde hace un tiempo. Tú estás pensando en la pianista, ¿no es así? - dijo el moreno, mientras le daba un codazo amistoso a Cloud.

-No sé de que me hablas…-susurró Cloud, tremendamente enrojecido.

-Uy sí que lo sé. Vi como la mirabas. Tío, si casi la besas… ¡estabas pegadísimo a ella!

-¿Qué dices? Estas mintiendo… ¡lo dices para ponerme nervioso! - le recriminó el rubio, medio enfadado.

Zack volvió a reír.

-No miento. Sé lo que vi.

-Tú también casi besas a Tifa y no te he dicho nada. - contestó Cloud, sin mirarle.

-Pero al menos yo lo reconozco - dijo Zack, entre risas - pero, oye tío… tendrías que haber visto como te miraba Sephiroth. Ya sabes…su novio. - el moreno se tornó serio, al igual que Cloud.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - insistió él.

-No sé…pero vi algo en su mirada que no me gustó nada. Espero que esa chica esté bien, ¿sabes? - comentó Zack, mirando al cielo. Parecía en parte despreocupado, pero a Cloud ese comentario le disparó las alarmas.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que Aeris era una ilusión. Ella tenía una vida con Sephiroth y Cloud…Cloud no tenía nada que hacer allí. Así que no debía de estar preocupándose por los problemas de pareja que pudieran surgir entre ellos. Sin embargo, y tras llegar a casa y acurrucarse en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, la imagen de Aeris seguía en su mente.

Aeris y Sephiroth se acostaron, pero en silencio. Cada uno mirando en una dirección opuesta al otro.

"Ni siquiera me ha dado las buenas noches" pensó Aeris, conteniendo las lágrimas. Lo cierto era que, aunque intentaba pasar de largo del comportamiento en ocasiones infantil de Sephiroth, no podía evitar sentirse mal hasta el punto de querer llorar por la situación, que se había vuelto incontrolable.

"No entiendo por qué se ha puesto celoso" continuó pensando, mientras cerraba los ojos. "¿No ve que sólo tengo ojos para él? A veces, parece un niño pequeño. Sólo quiero conocer personas nuevas y Cloud ha sido una de esas personas. Cloud…" El corazón de Aeris latió con fuerza cuando recordó la mirada decidida de Cloud, aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con un esplendor distinto que nunca antes había visto.

Le había parecido tan agradable… Aeris tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo y continuar hablando con él. Con esos pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Aeris se despertó más tarde que de costumbre. Los rayos del sol que entraron por su ventana fueron los que consiguieron hacerla abrir los ojos. La joven se desperezó lentamente pero se asustó con fuerza cuando se encontró con aquella figura masculina sentada frente a ella en la cama.

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Me has asustado! - dijo ella, abrazándose a la almohada. Su compañero tenía entre sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la muchacha se asustó. -Has…¿traído el desayuno? - preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

-Quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer. Creo que fui un tonto. Perdóname, Aeris. - dijo Sephiroth, intentando acariciar la mano de su novia, pero ella se zafó.

-Sephiroth, esto siempre es igual. Discutimos, pides perdón, pero nunca cambia nada. Quiero que esta vez sea diferente - dijo ella, mirándolo con firmeza. El tomó aire lentamente.

-Y esta vez lo será. Lo prometo. - dijo él. Aeris agachó la mirada y se acercó lentamente a él, fundiéndose en un tierno beso.

-Has salido en el periódico - le anunció Sephiroth cuando se separaron.

-¿Ah sí? Y, ¿qué dice? - preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad.

-Léelo por ti misma - contestó él con una ligera sonrisa. Le extendió el periódico que traía en la bandeja junto con el desayuno y Aeris lo tomó con cuidado.

En el periódico aparecía una foto suya junto a un piano de cola de un negro brillante. Aeris se emocionó, puesto que aquella foto era de cuando la joven tenía 20 años y el piano junto al que posaba se lo había regalado su padre, antes de fallecer en un accidente de tráfico. La joven leyó el titular bajo la foto:

"Aeris Gainsborough, la pianista de Midgar, triunfa bajo la luz de las estrellas en una noche mágica en el Séptimo Cielo".

-Al parecer había un experto musical entre los invitados de anoche. - comentó Sephiroth.

Aeris terminó de leer la noticia con alegría.

-Vaya…dicen muchas cosas bonitas sobre mí - dijo, con inocencia. -Ya estoy deseando tocar allí de nuevo.

-¿Allí? - preguntó Sephiroth, con cierta molestia.

-¡Claro! Es mi sitio favorito - contestó ella.

Sephiroth se quedó en silencio durante un rato que para Aeris se hizo eterno.

-No sé, Aeris… pienso que una pianista con tu talento debería plantearse salir afuera y conocer mundo. ¡Imaginalo por un instante! Triunfarías por cualquier sitio que vayas… Kalm, Gongaga, Nibelheim…incluso Iciclos. ¡Iciclos! Ese es el santuario de todo músico que se precie.

-Sephi, ya te lo he dicho. No me interesan esas cosas…yo disfruto tocando para mi gente, para los ciudadanos de Midgar. El Séptimo Cielo es mi santuario. - enfatizó Aeris.

Sephiroth se tornó serio. Estaba cansado de intentar convencer a Aeris de que saliese de Midgar y diese a conocer su talento por todo el mundo.

Lo cierto era que Sephiroth tenía unas intenciones ocultas, más allá de que la joven triunfase y se diese a conocer. Hasta ahora, había vivido cómodamente gracias al dinero que Aeris ganaba con sus conciertos y a más famosa era la joven, más dinero ganaría y más lujosamente podría vivir él, ya que los días de gloria de Sephiroth como músico ya no le resultaban rentable, a pesar del respeto que imponía allá donde iba.

Pero Sephiroth pensaba que Aeris era estúpida por querer seguir viviendo en aquella ilusión de "ayudar a la gente de Midgar a sobrellevar sus problemas con la música". Sin embargo, si quería convencerla, debería fingir ser amable o, de lo contrario, perdería esa oportunidad para siempre.

Así que Sephiroth sonrió levemente.

-Tan sólo piensalo, ¿vale? Podría ser tu gran oportunidad.

-Está bien… lo pensaré. Pero no te prometo nada - dijo Aeris, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. - Oye… - dijo ella, abrazando a Sephiroth y sintiendo su calor - ¿por qué no hacemos algo juntos hoy? No tengo concierto ni nada, podríamos hacer algo divertido - propuso Aeris con inocencia.

Pero, como todos los días, Sephiroth se zafó de su agarre.

-Todos los días hay que practicar, Aeris. Así que vamos, se hace tarde. - dijo el de pelo plateado, levantándose de la cama y dejando a una entristecida Aeris a sus espaldas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	5. 5 Volver

**Buenas! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo! Espero que les guste! (L)**

 **Conejoluigi: De nuevo, es un placer escribir para ti y otro placer leer tus comentarios! Me alegro mucho que la historia te esté gustando y me alegra recibir reviews tuyos, espero el siguiente! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que das con tus comentarios! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo y espero que este capítulo te guste! Un besito!**

 **Capítulo 5 - Volver**

Cloud se despertó la mañana siguiente aún con el recuerdo de Aeris en su memoria. Le costó quedarse dormido por haber estado pensando en ella y en el deseo de querer saber más sobre su persona.

Así que, mientras desayunaba, se le ocurrió la idea de que podría volver a ver a la joven pianista aquella misma tarde. Cloud cruzó los dedos esperando a que la muchacha de ojos verdes volviese a tocar de nuevo en el Séptimo Cielo aquel día.

Sin embargo, Cloud estaba extrañado de su propio comportamiento, ya que nunca antes se había sentido así al conocer a una chica. Anteriormente, conocía a cualquier mujer e inmediatamente las consideraba amigas y no pensaba en ellas durante toda una noche. Pero con Aeris había sido distinto, ya que había expandido hacia el un magnetismo irresistible que Cloud no había podido evitar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la llegada del escuadrón de soldados, dispuestos a desayunar y comenzar el día de descanso. Muchos de ellos tomaban el desayuno allí y luego pasaban el fin de semana con sus familias, puesto que la mayoría vivían en Midgar, pero no era el caso de Cloud, que solía ir cada tres meses a ver a su madre, ya que Nibelheim, su pueblo natal estaba muy lejos de allí.

En aquel momento, el rubio despertó de su letargo, ya que su mejor amigo puso con fuerza su cuenco de cereales sobre la mesa y, haciendo mucho ruido, arrastró la silla y se sentó frente a su compañero de armas.

-¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó Zack, con una media sonrisa en sus labios finos. Cloud lo miró, sin comprender a que se refería.

-¿Y qué vas a interrumpir? Si estoy sólo - contestó el rubio, algo molesto por la forma tan abrupta en que Zack lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-A veces las personas hablan solas consigo mismas. Y creo que tú estabas en medio de una conversación muy interesante contigo mismo - rió el moreno.

-Pues no estaba pensando en nada, listo - refunfuñó Cloud, ocultando la verdad.

-¿Seguro? - insistió Zack.

Pero Cloud no le contestó y, cambiando de tema, dijo:

-Oye… esta noche podríamos ir al Séptimo Cielo otra vez.

-Vaya - el moreno comenzó a reír - parece que te ha gustado, eh… Has pasado de no querer salir casi nunca a querer ir siempre allí.

-No es eso - dijo Cloud, algo molesto - es sólo que es fin de semana y … no me apetece quedarme aquí mientras veo como los demás se marchan.

-Entiendo…pero siento decirte que hoy no podré ir. Discúlpame, amigo, pero me voy a Gongaga este finde.

Gongaga era el pueblo donde Zack había nacido. Se trataba de una pequeña comarca con muy pocos habitantes y muy tranquila, donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Nada que ver con Midgar.

Sin embargo, Cloud sintió una punzada, ya que se quedaría completamente solo todo el fin de semana. ¿Por qué Zack no le había avisado antes?

-Sí, sí, sé que debería habértelo dicho con tiempo - dijo Zack, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento - pero con todos los entrenamientos y las misiones de la semana que viene, se me había olvidado. Lo siento, tío. - se excusó.

Cloud sacudió la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia, mientras sus dorados cabellos se movían al son.

-No pasa nada…

-Oye, pero puedes ir solo al Séptimo Cielo, ¿no? No vayas a quedarte aquí, como un amargado - bromeó Zack.

-Tranquilo - dijo el rubio, con una media sonrisa - te tomaré la palabra.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a hablar de cuanto echaba de menos Zack a su familia y Cloud comentó que a él también le gustaría visitar a su madre dentro de poco, ya que se sentía algo sola. Al mediodía, Zack, que llevaba una pequeña maleta, se despidió de Cloud y prometió traerle un recuerdo de su pueblo.

Tras quedarse sólo, el muchacho rubio se marchó a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama, pensando en si ir al Séptimo Cielo el sólo aquel día era algo acertado. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido y al despertar, ya atardecía.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntó a si mismo. Pero, finalmente y tras cavilar durante un largo tiempo, Cloud se dio una ducha, se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros y marchó solo, rumbo al Séptimo Cielo.

Cuando llegó y, a diferencia de la noche anterior, no encontró tanto tumulto de gente acumulada en la puerta. Esta vez, había un ambiente más distendido y relajado, algo que preocupó un poco a Cloud, ya que quizá eso significaba que la joven pianista de ojos verdes no daba un concierto aquella noche.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa del rubio fue inmensa cuando se la encontró, iluminada por la luz tenue del restaurante, tocando una suave melodía al piano y ataviada con un sencillo vestido azul de seda. Esta vez, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una larga cola, adornados con un lazo de color añil y no portaba ni una sola gota de maquillaje en su rostro, pero no lo necesitaba, porque seguía viéndose igualmente bella.

Cloud la observó durante unos instantes, aunque Aeris estaba tan concentrada en su canción que no se percató de su llegada. Al rato, el rubio decidió sentarse en una mesa cercana a la tarima del piano.

Aquella noche, Tifa no estaba de camarera, seguramente tendría el día libre. En su lugar, había un camarero de mediana edad que parecía muy amable y gentil y que, de vez en cuando, se tomaba un descanso en la barra para deleitarse con la relajante música.

-Buenas noches - dijo el camarero, acercándose con una sonrisa a Cloud - ¿qué desea, caballero?

-Vino, por favor - contestó el rubio. El camarero tomó nota y se marchó animadamente a seguir tomando nota de más mesas.

Entonces, Aeris terminó de tocar y se escucharon los aplausos. Parecía que iba a descansar. La joven se acercó a la barra y habló con el camarero gentil.

-Perfecta, como siempre - dijo él, mientras le tendía un vaso de agua a la muchacha.

-Muchas gracias - dijo ella, dándole un abrazo - es una pena que Tifa no esté aquí hoy, pero ella necesita descansar.

-Y tú también, ¿no crees? - le reprochó el hombre - te pasas días y días sentada tras ese piano sin descanso.

-Es mi pasión - se excusó Aeris. La muchacha echó un vistazo al restaurante, pero sus ojos verdes se clavaron en una persona que no esperaba volver a ver allí. - Cloud…-susurró la joven, que de repente, se había puesto nerviosa.

-¿Decías? - preguntó el camarero.

-No, nada, nada… oye, ahora vuelvo, ¿sí? - dijo ella y, antes de que el hombre pudiera reprochar nada, Aeris ya atravesaba el restaurante hasta estar a la altura de Cloud.

En ese instante, Cloud levantó la vista de su copa y clavó sus ojos azules en la muchacha que tanto había ansiado ver desde la noche anterior.

-¡Cloud! - dijo ella, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios rojizos - No te esperaba ver de nuevo aquí. ¿Has venido solo? - preguntó.

-Sí. Zack está de visita familiar en Gongaga. -contestó Cloud -Pero, siéntate, por favor, no te quedes ahí de pie - la invitó el rubio, amablemente.

Aeris le hizo caso y tomó asiento frente a él, sonrojándose levemente y el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse el también.

-Y… ¿tú no visitas a tu familia? - preguntó Aeris, sin mirarle y jugueteando con sus dedos en la mesa.

-Lo cierto es que está lejos de aquí, mi madre. Voy a verla cada cierto tiempo. Pero no me ha dado tiempo de comprar los billetes de tren para este fin de semana. - contestó el rubio, observando los movimientos ondulantes que la joven hacia sobre la mesa mientras esquivaba su mirada azul.

-¡Que suerte tienes! Ojalá yo pudiera ver a mis padres una vez más… - comentó ella, con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué? - dijo, curioso.

-Mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico hace unos años… y mi madre enfermó y…

-Lo siento mucho - dijo Cloud, realmente apesadumbrado. Pensó que Aeris debía de haberlo pasado realmente mal con aquellas tragedias familiares rondando en su vida.

-No te preocupes… - dijo ella, con dulzura. - La música me ha ayudado a superar el dolor.

-Lo haces realmente bien. - dijo él, con una sonrisa. Entonces Aeris levantó sus grandes ojos verdes y miró a Cloud, con ternura.

-Te agradezco mucho que me digas eso. A veces, me cuesta creermelo.

-Pues deberías de hacerlo - repuso él, divertido - y dar conciertos fuera de aquí.

Pero de repente, el semblante de Aeris se ensombreció ligeramente y Cloud se asustó al pensar que podría haber dicho algo malo.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó el rubio, con temor.

-No…es sólo que… eso es lo que dice siempre él… - musitó ella, esquivando de nuevo su mirada.

-¿Él? - inquirió Cloud.

-Si… ya sabes… Sephiroth, mi novio. - Cloud sintió una ligera punzada al escuchar la palabra "novio" sin saber porqué, pero evitó pensar en ello - Insiste en que salga de Midgar e intente triunfar en otras partes del mundo. Pero no comprende que mi sitio está aquí y que soy feliz tocando para los que me escuchan. Casi me conozco las historias de todos los que vienen aquí y sé lo mucho que les ayudo con mi música. No puedo abandonarlos… - de repente, Aeris miró a Cloud y se sonrojó un poco al ver como el rubio la escuchaba completamente atento - lo siento, debo de estar aburriéndote con todo esto.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes. Entiendo lo que dices, Aeris - la muchacha se sonrojó fuertemente al ver que Cloud recordaba su nombre - a mi también me costó dejar atrás mi pueblo, pero lo hice por cumplir mi sueño. Soñaba con ser un SOLDADO y ahora que lo he conseguido, no me arrepiento de lo que hice - explicó el rubio. Aeris lo escuchaba, admirada.

-¿Y no echas de menos tu pueblo?

-Por supuesto. Pero sé que puedo volver siempre que quiera. Siempre habrá un sitio para tí allá donde pertenezcas. - comentó Cloud.

Aeris parecía estar asimilando las palabras de su acompañante.

-Tienes razón…

-Y estoy seguro que, aunque te vayas muy lejos de aquí, cuando vuelvas todos van a estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Se ve que te quieren mucho.

-¿Tú crees? - preguntó ella, con cierta tristeza. Cloud asintió, bastante convencido.

-Se nota - dijo, potenciando sus palabras.

Aeris sonrió con ternura.

-¿Sabes, Cloud? - él la instó a continuar con una ligera cabezada - me gusta hablar contigo. Siento como si te conociera desde siempre. - aseguró ella, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cloud no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella declaración, ya que el se sentía igual cuando hablaba con ella. Parecía que podía confiarle su vida entera a aquella joven, sin importar lo que pasase.

-Bueno… yo también - dijo él, aunque algo avergonzado.

-¡Qué bien! - exclamó Aeris, juntando sus manos y sonriendo abiertamente. Pero entonces, el camarero llamó la atención de la chica y, con una seña, la instó a que se acercase. La joven se tornó triste. - Lo siento, Cloud - dijo - pero tengo que irme ya,tengo que seguir con la función. Me alegro mucho de haber hablado contigo. - dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces y, repentinamente, se acercó al rubio y posó un delicado beso en su mejilla. Cloud no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornasen de un color granate intenso. Y, sin saber como, ni por qué y mucho menos, sin poder hacer nada por frenar el impulso, el rubio dejó salir aquellas palabras de su boca, sin pensarlo dos veces:

-¿Podemos vernos fuera de aquí mañana? - preguntó, sin miramientos. Cloud, por un momento, se paró a pensar si había sido él quién había pronunciado dicha frase o si lo había hecho alguien por él, pero no había nadie más que ellos allí, en aquella mesa. Aeris lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, y se tomó un tiempo para contestar, tiempo que al rubio se le había hecho eterno. Cloud esperaba asustado y apesadumbrado su respuesta, quizá había metido la pata hasta el fondo diciendo algo así, seguramente había ofendido a Aeris y eso, era lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos.

-¡Claro! - dijo ella, con una sonrisa llena de cariño. - Te espero aquí, a las seis. ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto - dijo Cloud.

-Pues, ¡hasta mañana, Cloud! - dijo ella, despidiéndose nuevamente. Sin esperar a la respuesta, se marchó entre las mesas, dispuesta a tocar nuevas canciones.

-Hasta mañana, Aeris… -susurró él, pasando una mano por su mejilla.

Tras apurar su copa de vino y echar una última mirada a Aeris, quien empezaba a acariciar el piano con una suave melodía, Cloud abandonó el Séptimo Cielo y puso rumbo a las instalaciones de SOLDADO.

Todavía no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder con la muchacha de ojos verdes. No podía creer que le hubiese pedido una especie de cita o, al menos, poder verla de nuevo al día siguiente. Se preguntó si no habría problemas con su novio porque ella hubiese aceptado, pero lo cierto era que eso se había convertido en su última preocupación.

Ahora Cloud pensaba que sitios podía visitar junto a Aeris. Quería, de alguna forma, hacer de su "cita" algo especial, algo que la muchacha recordase con cariño días después, pero por supuesto, sólo como amigos. Aunque el rubio no podía evitar sentir algo diferente en su interior cada vez que sus ojos azules conectaban con los verdes de ella, y tampoco pudo omitir como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando ella besó su mejilla.

Era evidente que Cloud se sentía atraído por Aeris, pero era algo que él no quería admitir. No quería pensar que Aeris era una chica especial para él, puesto que la acababa de conocer. El rubio había escuchado muchas historias acerca del amor a primera vista, pero él creía y seguía creyendo que eran mentira. Así que, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, llegó a su casa en SOLDADO.

Mientras descansaba leyendo un periódico para mantenerse informado de todo lo que acontecía en Midgar, Cloud recibió un mensaje de texto en su móvil. Se trataba de un cadete de SOLDADO, compañero suyo, que hacía las veces de mensajero en las instalaciones de Shin - Ra.

"Hola, Cloud.

El jefe te espera en su despacho, dice que quiere hablar contigo

de algo importante.

Nos vemos!"

Cloud leyó el mensaje con cierta preocupación. No solía ser algo bueno que el jefe te llamase a su despacho, así que el rubio comenzó a cavilar sobre si había hecho algo mal. Sin dudarlo más, se marchó al encuentro con su jefe.

El señor Scrimmage, el jefe de SOLDADO, era un hombre de mediana edad, rudo y cuyas cicatrices de guerra contaban su larga experiencia en el combate. Había comenzado su andadura siendo un simple cadete, para luego ascender a SOLDADO y convertirse en Capitán General, el rango más importante. Sin embargo, decidió retirarse tras perder a su esposa y se quedó como Jefe de los soldados. Él era quien tomaba decisiones importantes, junto con el Presidente Shin-Ra.

Cuando Scrimmage escuchó la puerta, dejó de observar el paisaje a través de los grandes ventanales de su despacho y miró a Cloud, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Strife, te esperaba - lo saludó. Ambos hicieron el saludo militar y Scrimmage invitó a Cloud a sentarse frente a él.

-Lo sé, señor. Recibí su mensaje. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó el de ojos azules educadamente.

-Verás, Strife. Últimamente, hemos observado tus grandes dotes en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y sobretodo, no hemos podido evitar ver tu maestría con las espadas de grandes dimensiones. Eres un luchador innato y tu técnica es infalible y gracias a ti, muchas misiones han tenido un resultado favorable, tanto para Shin - Ra como para SOLDADO.

-¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme, señor? - preguntó Cloud, que quería dejar de lado los rodeos que Scrimmage estaba dando.

-Lo que quiero decir es… que gustas, Cloud. Y que eres un gran guerrero. Tienes potencial y eso son cosas muy importantes para SOLDADO. Y no creemos que te merezcas ser un simple SOLDADO de primera clase.

-Estoy contento con lo que tengo, señor. - comentó el rubio.

-Pero, ¿no te gustaría tener algo más? ¿Ser alguien más importante?

Cloud comenzó a entender lo que Scrimmage llevaba tiempo intentando decirle. Un ascenso. A Capitán General. El sueño de todo hombre que ingresaba a SOLDADO. Empezar a tener un nombre y un apellido dentro de aquella corporación.

Pero eso era algo que Cloud no podía aceptar. A pesar de que era su sueño, también era el de una persona muy importante para él: Zack. El moreno llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando aquel esfuerzo e intentando llegar lejos en SOLDADO y Cloud no podía aceptar esa oferta, ya que sentía que estaba arrebatándole el puesto a su mejor amigo y por ende, traicionándolo. Y eso era algo que el rubio nunca se perdonaría.

-Lo siento, señor, pero… no estoy preparado. - la sonrisa de Scrimmage se esfumó rápidamente.

-Vamos, Strife. No me digas eso. No ahora. Sabes que estás perfectamente preparado. Naciste para luchar. El combate es algo innato en ti. - intentó convencerlo, pero no parecía conseguirlo. El rubio seguía reticente a cualquier oferta.

-Yo no estoy preparado, lo digo de verdad. Pero quizá ese otro muchacho, Zack Fair - dijo Cloud - él si tiene dotes de liderazgo.

-Pero te queremos a ti, Cloud. Tú también tienes dotes de líder.

-Señor, yo… - comenzó el rubio, intentando dar por finalizada aquella conversación.

-Piénsalo, Strife. Es la oportunidad de tu vida.

Y con aquellas palabras, Scrimmage dio por finalizada la tertulia, dejando a Cloud cada vez más confuso.

Por una parte, Cloud deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser Capitán General, plantear las técnicas de batalla, formar las filas, planear las misiones… ser alguien importante dentro de SOLDADO. Pero, por otra parte, sabía que aquel no solo era su sueño, sino también el de Zack y los intereses de su mejor amigo, del hombre que le había dado la mano en aquella corporación y que tanto lo había ayudado, estaban por delante de los suyos propios. Y no podía tomar aquella decisión. No sin antes haber hablado con Zack.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	6. 6 Sentimientos

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con otro episodio! Espero que les guste mucho!**

 **Reimy Monfer: Te doy la bienvenida ! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me anima a escribir y me da las energías necesarias para continuar con esta historia. Me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto! Espero tu review! Muchos besitos!**

 **Lady Yomi: Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejarme comentarios tan positivos! Haces que continuar esta historia sea una experiencia bonita y agradable! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Besos y abrazos!**

 **Conejoluigi: He echado de menos tu review en el anterior capítulo! Te espero pronto! Besitos! Tu también me animas muchísimo a continuar esta historia!**

 **Capítulo 6 - Sentimientos**

Tras el concierto, Aeris regresó a casa bastante más cansada de lo habitual. Sin embargo, durante el resto del día no había dejado de pensar en Cloud ni un solo instante y, mucho menos, en la inesperada cita que el rubio le había propuesto.

Aeris sabía que se había precipitado al aceptar tan rápidamente el verse con él fuera del Séptimo Cielo, sobretodo porque no había pensado en como podría reaccionar Sephiroth, su pareja. Aunque, la joven, pensándolo bien, no tenía por qué preocuparse, pues Sephiroth lo vería como un encuentro entre una amiga y un amigo, simplemente.

Lo cierto era que había sido el corazón de Aeris el que había aceptado la cita y no su mente y eso, en parte, la asustaba. La joven había sentido en su interior los nervios al ver a Cloud sentado en el bar del Séptimo Cielo, impasible, con su decidida mirada azul y se había enternecido al escuchar sus elogios. También, había sentido su corazón latir con fuerza al besar su cálida mejilla.

La joven sabía que Cloud era diferente y le hacía sentir cosas diferentes. Se sentía bastante atraída por él, tenía cierto magnetismo que a Aeris le resultaba interesante. Y por eso había aceptado verse con él, de nuevo.

Pero la duda afloraba en su mente y se acrecentaba conforme se iba acercando a su casa. ¿Debía decírselo a Sephiroth? Pero, ocultárselo significaría darle más importancia de la que tenía y, por supuesto, otro sentido a aquel encuentro. Además, la joven no era una muchacha mentirosa o con secretos, sino que siempre se mostraba ante los demás como un libro abierto y, con su pareja, no iba a ser menos.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, puesto que, mientras introducía la llave en el cerrojo de su casa, ya Sephiroth estaba saliendo a su paso, abriendo la puerta, provocando un susto en Aeris.

-¡Sephiroth! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? - dijo ella, sobresaltada y evitando mirarle.

-Lo siento. - contestó él, impasible. - Es sólo que te he escuchado llegar y quería recibirte. - explicó. Se inclinó y dio un pequeño beso en los labios de su compañera. - ¿Qué tal el día de hoy?

-Bien… cansada, como siempre. Ojalá nos tomasemos una semana de vacaciones - dijo Aeris, acariciando la mejilla de su novio. Pero el rostro de Sephiroth se tornó oscuro y una mueca de acritud se formó en sus labios.

-Aeris, siempre estás pensando en lo mismo. Vacaciones y más vacaciones, cuando debería ser trabajo y más trabajo y…

-Está bien, está bien - dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo - no quiero discutir contigo otra vez. Ya sería la quinta vez en tres días. - replicó ella, entrando en su hogar y dejando en el colgador del recibidor su bolso y su chaqueta. - ¿Qué has hecho hoy? - preguntó ella, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se encontraba con la cena sobre la mesa.

-La cena. - dijo él, señalando el plato de ensalada que descansaba sobre la mesa - Y componer, por supuesto.

-Ah… - dijo Aeris, sentándose a la mesa - gracias, cielo. - contestó ella, con cariño.

-Espero que te guste, aunque… ya sabes que no se me da muy bien las artes culinarias. - bromeó Sephiroth.

-Vaya, ¿tú haciendo una broma? - dijo la joven, bastante sorprendida, mientras comenzaba a cenar lentamente.

-Bueno. No está mal de vez en cuando reírse.

-Me dejas sorprendida - comentó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos y exagerando su impresión.

Tras un rato de silencio, que se hizo eterno, Sephiroth tomó asiento frente a Aeris y comenzó a hablar, clavando sus ojos turmalina sobre ella.

-Había pensado que mañana podríamos ensayar la nueva canción que he preparado para tí.

Aeris abrió mucho los ojos y evitó la mirada de su pareja. El momento de decidir si decía la verdad o no había llegado. Y, como Aeris no sabía mentir, optó por decir la verdad.

-Mañana he quedado…

-¿Con Tifa? - preguntó Sephiroth, algo molesto. Parecía que Aeris estaba evitando su trabajo a toda costa, siempre con alguna excusa de por medio.

-No…

-¿Entonces? - insistió él.

-He quedado con un amigo.

-¿Con un amigo? ¿Tú y él solos? - comentó Sephiroth, cada vez más molesto.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? - preguntó Aeris, medio molesta a la par que triste. Sabía que Sephiroth no iba a tomarse a bien que saliese con un amigo, ya que el hombre de pelo plateado quería que estuviese con él las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Evidentemente, todo - enfatizó el de ojos turmalina, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Tú sales con amigas también y nunca te he dicho nada. Es más, me he alegrado por que salgas y hagas algo distinto a nuestra rutina de pareja.

-¿Consideras que nuestra relación es una rutina?

-No estoy hablando de eso, Sephiroth.

-El caso es…que no me hace gracia que vayas con ese "amigo" tuyo. Así que, no irás - sentenció Sephiroth, cerrando los ojos.

Aeris lo miró, profundamente indignada. ¿Quién se había creído Sephiroth que era para prohibirle salir con un amigo? Se formó un nudo en la garganta de la muchacha. Tenía ganas de explotar, explotar ante el ser pesado y tremendamente amargado en que se había convertido su novio.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? - exclamó ella, enfadada - ¡No necesito tu permiso! Voy a ir, te guste o no. ¿Estamos?

-Hm. Haz lo que quieras. Ya veo que nada te importa mi opinión. Buenas noches. - dijo él, dando por zanjada la discusión.

Aeris dio un golpe en la mesa, pero Sephiroth ni se inmutó y se marchó de la estancia, dejándola sola. La manera en que Sephiroth discutía sobre las cosas era algo que irritaba a Aeris, porque podía zanjar la conversación de un momento a otro, dejando todo en el aire. Pero esta vez, había llegado demasiado lejos, prohibiéndole a la muchacha el reunirse con Cloud.

Así que Aeris ganaría el pulso iéndose a la cita que tenía prevista. Sin cenar, se lavó los dientes y se puso el pijama y, más triste que enfadada, se acostó al lado de su novio, quien aparentemente ya dormía.

A veces, la muchacha se preguntaba como dos personas tan distintas como Sephiroth y ella podían estar enamoradas y juntas. Era algo que a veces no lograba entender y que se demostraba en situaciones de tensión como las que, desgraciadamente , estaban viviendo a diario.

Sin embargo, Aeris no comprendía por qué Sephiroth se había vuelto así de la noche a la mañana, porque aquel hombre cariñoso y tímido había pasado a ser tan exigente, calculador y temperamental.

Con aquellos pensamientos, Aeris se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó temprano, pero encontró su lado vacío, sin rastro de Sephiroth. La muchacha tembló un poco, esperaba que Sephiroth no hubiese hecho una tontería y se hubiese marchado de casa sin avisarla.

No obstante, al llegar a la cocina, se encontró una nota de su novio que la tranquilizó un poco, pero que, a la vez, la enfadó aún más.

"Aeris,

Estaré el día de hoy en mi antiguo piso, componiendo un poco de música para tus conciertos de la semana que viene. Siento mucho como reaccioné ayer y espero que lo pases muy bien con tu amigo.

Te quiero,

Sephiroth"

La joven arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura. ¿Por qué él no había sido capaz de reaccionar así la noche anterior, como un hombre adulto? Sin embargo, tenía que actuar como los niños pequeños, haciendo berrinche y diciendo estupideces.

Sin pensar más en su novio, Aeris tomó tranquilamente el desayuno y se dispuso a hacer un poco de limpieza en su hogar, y regó sus flores, algo que tanto le gustaba.

Acto seguido, se dio una buena ducha y se dejó el cabello suelto, lleno de ligeras ondas. Aquel día, sin saber por qué, quería verse bonita. Algo dentro de si misma le decía que sería una tarde especial en la que podría conocer un poco más a Cloud.

Cloud… tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo y seguir hablando con él. El muchacho de pelo rubio conseguía, con sus conversaciones, que Aeris se evadiese del mundo y eso era algo que anhelaba en aquellos momentos. Olvidar todo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hicieron las seis de la tarde y la joven, ataviada con un vestido verde claro y los cabellos sueltos y ondulantes, esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del Séptimo Cielo, cerrado aquel domingo por descanso del personal.

Pasaron unos minutos y Aeris comenzó a asustarse. Pensándolo bien, no tenía seguridad alguna de que Cloud apareciese frente a ella en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera, le había dejado su número de teléfono o alguna forma de mantener el contacto con él a distancia.

¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si se había arrepentido de su impulso? Pero, había sido él quien lo había propuesto, ¿no? Aunque eso no le impedía dejarla plantada…

De repente, una voz suave la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Aeris! - la joven levantó la vista y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Cloud, que iba vestido con una camiseta verde y unos tejanos. El joven tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Cloud! - respondió ella. - Pensé…que no vendrías. - comentó, mirándolo débilmente sonrojada. Pero ahí estaba él, como había prometido.

-Siento la tardanza, pero uno de los cadetes necesitaba ayuda con un arma.

-¿Con un arma? ¿Un cadete? - preguntó Aeris, sin entender a qué se refería.

-Si - dijo Cloud, riendo y pasando una mano por sus cabellos. - Es que…soy SOLDADO. ¿No te lo había dicho?

-No… -dijo Aeris, sonriendo débilmente. Nunca le había parecido que Cloud fuese un hombre de portar armas, un hombre de guerra. Aunque debió haberlo supuesto por la determinación que inspiraba su mirada.

-Era mi pequeño secreto, pero ya lo has descubierto - bromeó el rubio. - Bueno … - Cloud comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. La verdad era que Aeris estaba muy bonita aquel día y no sabía si él estaba a la altura de los acontecimientos. - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Pues…-comenzó ella, mirando sus manos - hay un sitio muy especial para mi en Midgar que me gustaría que vieras - explicó Aeris, con las mejillas sonrosadas - ¿Te parece buena idea ir? Quizá tenías otros planes…

-No, no, para nada. Eso es perfecto. Vamos - dijo él, decidido.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Midgar, charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron a una pequeña iglesia abandonada. Cloud se quedó un tanto extrañado, ¿de verdad Aeris lo estaba llevando a una iglesia con el techo derruido? Debía de haber algo más detrás de todo aquello.

-Bueno… es aquí - suspiró Aeris. - ¿Entramos?

Cloud y Aeris se adentraron en la iglesia abandonada. Dentro, los bancos estaban casi destruidos, al igual que el techo, que tenía un enorme agujero en el centro por donde entraba el sol. Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó mucho la atención de Cloud, justo en la mitad de la iglesia y bajo la luz del sol.

-¿Flores? - preguntó, sorprendido, el de ojos azules.

-¿No es maravilloso? - dijo Aeris, con una gran sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Se acercó rápidamente a las flores y se arrodilló frente a ellas, acariciándolas con una mano. - ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? - preguntó ella, mientras Cloud se acercaba con lentitud y se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro.

-Las cuido yo… a veces, me escapo de casa y vengo a ver como están. Es una suerte que siempre estén alimentadas, hay un paso de agua subterránea debajo de ellas. - le explicó. Pero Cloud se había quedado extrañado con unas palabras que Aeris había dicho.

-¿Te escapas de casa? - repitió él.

Aeris evitó su mirada y la centró en las flores, acariciándolas con toda la suavidad y dulzura del mundo.

-Es complicado…

-Inténtalo - dijo él, con cariño.

-Te parecerá extraño que te lo cuente, así como así. Casi sin…conocernos.

-No importa - insistió él. Por algún motivo, quería que Aeris lo sintiera cerca, como alguien en quien podía confiar.

-No estoy bien. Con él… - comenzó ella.

Cloud la miró, el semblante de la joven parecía haberse entristecido.

-¿Con…Sephiroth?

Ella asintió lentamente.

-Antes todo era distinto. Flores cada día… largas charlas frente a la chimenea…eso es lo que más añoro. Sentir que podía contarle todo. Ahora todo es exactamente igual a cuando nos conocimos. Como un profesor con su alumna. Todo trabajo y trabajo. No hay nada más. Y por supuesto, discutimos hasta por el vuelo de una mosca.

-Y… ¿no quieres dejarlo? Digo - Cloud intentó corregir sus palabras cuando Aeris lo miró rápidamente - si no estás bien con él…

Aeris miró al techo de la iglesia, por donde entraban unos tímidos rayos de sol. Suspiró lentamente.

-¿Dejarlo? ¿Debería hacerlo? - se preguntó, en voz alta. Cloud no podía dejar de mirarla, embelesado. Los tibios rayos de sol la hacían aún más bella, a la par que mística - No sé… no sé ni siquiera si sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él. Pero, no hablemos más de Sephiroth, ¿sí? - dijo, mirando al rubio con una dulce sonrisa. Cloud asintió.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron un momento mirando las flores en un silencio tranquilo que no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, fue la joven quien rompió el hielo de nuevo.

-Y tú, ¿Cloud? ¿No tienes novia? - preguntó ella, mirándolo tímidamente de reojo. Aeris deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuese no.

-No - dijo él, y ella se sintió aliviada por dentro, pero evitó aquellos pensamientos - No tengo mucho tiempo la verdad.

-Pero seguro que ganas sí, ¿no? - insistió ella, con dulzura.

-Digamos que no he encontrado aún a una chica especial. - dijo él, respirando profundamente.

Aeris se quedó nuevamente en silencio. Una chica especial… sintió una punzada en su interior. Lo cierto era que a la joven le gustaría ser aquella chica especial de la que Cloud hablaba, pero borró rápidamente aquellas ideas de su mente. Ella sólo podía ser la chica especial para una persona, y esa persona era Sephiroth, quien se encontraba lejos de allí. Pero la muchacha no lograba comprender por qué, desde el día anterior, había pensado en el joven rubio de una manera tan distinta.

-¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie? - preguntó Aeris, intentando investigar algo más sobre la vida amorosa de Cloud, quien estaba pensativo.

-Oh, sí, claro. Pero nunca me he…enamorado. - contestó él, lo que provocó que ella abriese mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Cloud y mirándolo fijamente. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esquivando su mirada, contestó:

-Pues créelo…

Entonces la muchacha se apartó de él y volvió a sentarse a su lado, y Cloud volvió a respirar, algo más tranquilo. Tener a Aeris tan cerca le había acelerado el pulso.

-Nunca había conocido a una persona que no se hubiese enamorado … - dijo Aeris, hablando para sí misma. - Pero, ¿sabes, Cloud? Eso te hace diferente. Y ser diferente está bien. - concluyó Aeris.

De repente, comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas. De sus gustos musicales, de experiencias del pasado, anécdotas divertidas… por cada historia nueva que se contaban, la complicidad entre Cloud y Aeris iba aumentando más y más. Ambos se habían acostado sobre las flores y Aeris tenía su cabeza sobre el vientre del rubio, mientras charlaban de todo tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando la muchacha de ojos verdes vio como los rayos del sol se iban apagando y comenzaba a anochecer, se levantó, sobresaltada y dandose cuenta de la manera en que estaba acurrucada junto a Cloud.

-¡Cloud! ¡Qué tarde es! Creo que será mejor que volvamos ya a casa - dijo ella, risueña.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y decidió acompañarla a casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Aeris, la muchacha se giró hacia su acompañante con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Lo he pasado tan bien! Hacía mucho que no hablaba así con un chico. Gracias…Cloud. -dijo ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Y antes de que él pudiera responder, se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo musculado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ambos se separaron, tremendamente sonrojados y con los latidos del corazón acelerados y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Había tan poca distancia entre ellos… Cloud se acercó un poco más y Aeris parecía querer cortar también los centímetros que los separaban.

Sin embargo, una imagen laceró la mente de la chica. Sephiroth… no podía hacerle algo así. Sin más, Aeris se separó de repente y dejó a Cloud paralizado.

-Lo siento, Cloud… - susurró ella, mirándolo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes. Ha sido culpa mía - dijo él, restándole importancia, aunque su mente estaba trabajando más rápido que sus palabras, intentando procesar lo que casi acababa de suceder.

-Espero que nos veamos otro día - dijo Aeris, con alegría.

-Así será - dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras despedirse nuevamente, Cloud marchó rumbo a casa, con el corazón aún acelerado por lo que casi podría haber sido y no fue.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	7. 7 Zack y Tifa

**Hola! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo episodio. Este es uno especial, puesto que quería profundizar un poco más en la relación entre Zack y Tifa. Espero que les guste mucho! Besitos!**

 **Lady Yomi: pero qué bonita y buena eres! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Es fantástico ver como te implicas tanto en la historia que escribo, eso se agradece mucho. La verdad es que Sephiroth no es un amante muy común en todos los sentidos, tal y como tu dices, pero a veces hay impedimentos para el amor mucho más fuertes que una persona (ya lo verás más adelante...jijiji) y con respecto a Cloud, siempre he pensado que tiene mucho amor que dar, aunque le cueste demostrarlo, pero con Aeris todo fluye, puesto que es alguien capaz de leer sus sentimientos, de entenderlo y de tener confianza con él (aunque en el caso de ellos considero que es mutua). Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero tu review! Muchísimos besitos 3**

 **Conejoluigi: Sigo echándote de menos en cada episodio! :( :( (También yo me he vuelto loca actualizando rápido, lo sé jiji!) Pero espero tu opinión pronto! Muchos besos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 7 - Zack y Tifa**

Llovía con fuerza en Gongaga aquel día. Inesperadamente, el tiempo había cambiado y las gentes del pueblo se habían resguardado en sus casas, puesto que se esperaba tormenta.

Y mientras tanto, allí seguía Zack, refugiándose bajo uno de los árboles del parque de Gongaga, sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos y, preguntándose a sí mismo como era posible que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Hacía unos días, no se imaginaba que conseguiría tener una cita con Tifa Lockhart, la bella camarera del Séptimo Cielo, quien, en estos instantes, lo esperaba en Gold Saucer, el parque de atracciones más grande del mundo y también, el más famoso, además de ser el sitio donde más parejas habían surgido.

Y, seguramente, Tifa estaría preguntándose donde estaba Zack en aquellos instantes.

-¡Maldita sea! - masculló Zack, entre dientes, maldiciéndose a sí mismo - ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado el paraguas en casa? Claro…salí con tales prisas que… - recordó él, sintiéndose inútil por momentos. Lo más probable era que Tifa se enfadase con él por no haber llegado a su cita con ella y nunca más quisiese verlo rondar por el Séptimo Cielo, lugar al que seguramente le prohibiría la entrada permanentemente. "Y con razón" pensó Zack, mientras buscaba alguna manera de moverse para llegar a la estación de tren sin que el ramo de flores se estropease con la lluvia.

Mientras pensaba, el recuerdo de la noche en que pidió salir a Tifa se acopló en su mente…

 _Aquella noche todo había sido confuso para Zack. Mientras Cloud y Aeris entablaban una conversación más íntima entre ellos (con la excusa de ser los clientes 100 y 101), Zack se había quedado a solas con Tifa, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando, pero que no conseguía que sucediese._

 _-Ehm…ahm…bueno - dijo Zack, riendo nerviosamente - ¿Y bien? ¿Mucho trabajo hoy?_

 _"Pero qué pregunta más tonta, Zack" se dijo a si mismo el moreno de ojos azules, intentando evitar la intensa mirada rubí de la bella joven que estaba a su lado, quién rió suavemente ante su pregunta._

 _-¡Siempre hay mucho trabajo en el Séptimo Cielo! - contestó ella, con una leve sonrisa._

 _"Claro… es que pregunto idioteces…" se maldijo Zack._

 _-Pero… el día de hoy ha sido más agradable cuando te he visto aparecer. - susurró Tifa, tímidamente._

 _-Si, por supuesto…espera, ¿¡qué!? - dijo el moreno, dando un respingo mientras analizaba las palabras que la joven acababa de decir. ¿Se lo habría imaginado?_

 _Ella tan sólo rió._

 _-Lo siento… No suelo ser tan directa. Pero siento como si ya nos conocieramos. Ya sabes…vienes todos los viernes y…quería decírtelo, un día de estos - concluyó ella, jovialmente._

 _Zack la miró con ojos vibrantes, todavía digiriendo las palabras que ella le había dicho, queriendo pellizcarse para ver si se trataba de un sueño. Pero entonces, dándose cuenta de que ella lo miraba inquisitivamente, decidió contestarle._

 _-Bueno… - el de ojos azules soltó una carcajada - Mis días también se hacen más agradables cuando te veo… - admitió él, agachando la cabeza, terriblemente avergonzado. No entendía por qué cuando Tifa estaba cerca, su timidez afloraba en niveles tan altos, cuando él siempre había sido un muchacho extrovertido._

 _-Sí… aunque no hablemos… -dijo ella - sólo me miras cuando estás aquí, me he dado cuenta… - susurró ella, también agachando la mirada._

 _Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Zack dejó entrever su vena casanova._

 _-Oh…pero eso puede cambiar, ¿sabes? Podríamos… salir juntos algún día. - propuso él, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-¿Enserio? - dijo ella._

 _Entonces Zack se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y su timidez volvió a aparecer. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto de pedirle salir sin tan siquiera conocerla? Seguramente se sentiría acosada por él._

 _-Es que yo… bueno… has dicho que no hablábamos y pensé que…saliendo juntos quizá podríamos hablar más y…_

 _-¡Ha sido una idea perfecta! - dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa._

Y ahí se encontraba él, en Gongaga, esperando a que la lluvia amainase o a que él se le ocurriese alguna idea flamante para salir de allí sin que las enormes gotas de agua estropeasen las flores. Y para que la cita no se estropease tampoco.

Realmente, Zack se había sentido un poco mal por ocultarle a su mejor amigo, Cloud, que tenía una cita con la bella Tifa. Pero el moreno de ojos azules tenía la convicción de que las cosas salen mejor cuando no se las cuentas a nadie, aunque sea alguien que es como un hermano para tí. Aunque las cosas no estuviesen saliendo muy bien en aquellos momentos…

—

El brillante y enorme Gold Saucer se encontraba lleno de niños aquel domingo. Todos iban acompañados de sus familias, corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras disfrutaban de algodones de azúcar y helados y jugaban en todas las máquinas recreativas. Las parejas caminaban cogidas de la mano, rumbo a un romántico paseo en la Góndola y los amigos y amigas iban en grupo a las arenas de batalla para ponerse en forma y pasar un rato divertido.

Sin embargo, Tifa, quien iba vestida con un pantalón corto azul marino y una blusa blanca, no estaba pasando su mejor momento. No paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, esperando que aquel moreno de pelo largo apareciese en algún instante. Pero no quería llegar. Parecía haberla dejado plantada.

"Seguro que soy una conquista más, entre tantas. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta de creer que vendría? Y encima, le he dicho que me gustaba verlo en el bar… Prohibida su entrada para siempre" pensó ella, enfurruñada, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho con una expresión de terrible enfado en su rostro.

Esperó 5 minutos más hasta que, cansada, chasqueó la lengua. Dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y sintiéndose mal consigo misma, dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a irse del parque de atracciones, hasta que una masculina y suave voz la detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Espera! - Tifa se giró y vio a un jadeante Zack corriendo tras sus pasos, intentando detenerla.

El corazón de la morena dio una pequeña punzada, provocándole una sonrisa.

"¡Ha venido!" pensó ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Zack llegó hasta a ella y se inclinó ligeramente, intentando coger todo el aire del mundo con sus pulmones, respirando pesadamente.

-Siento…la…tardanza…Gongaga…lluvia…ah… - decía, entre dientes. Tifa no pudo evitar reírse ante la adorable escena.

-No te preocupes… pensé que no vendrías. Ya sabes…han pasado dos horas. - dijo ella, con dulzura.

El de ojos azules la miró, profundamente arrepentido.

-¡Lo sé! Y… ¡lo siento! - se disculpó, con profunda sinceridad - Pero… soy un idiota al que se le olvidan los paraguas en casa… ¡Por cierto! - dijo de repente, abriendo mucho los ojos, como recordando algo. - Toma… - susurró, levantando ante los ojos de Tifa el que había sido un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, en el que sólo se había salvado una. Dándose cuenta del desastroso aspecto de las flores, Zack retiró rápidamente aquellas que se habían estropeado con la lluvia y el viento y tomó la única rosa blanca que había resistido a la tormenta.

-Antes era un precioso ramo y … mira en que se ha convertido. - dijo él, con pesadumbre. Pero Tifa acarició su mano con calidez y tomó la rosa, mirándola con ternura.

-Esto es aún más precioso que cualquier ramo. - dijo ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Rápidamente, Zack también se sonrojó.

De repente, Tifa tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y, guiñándole un ojo, le dijo:

-¿Vamos?

Zack asintió muchas veces con la cabeza, terriblemente sonrojado. La joven no pudo evitar reír. Le parecía que Zack era muy adorable.

Juntos, fueron a ver la función de una obra de teatro sobre un principe y una princesa de la época medieval. Se sentaron cerca del escenario, contemplando de cerca las actuaciones.

-Me encanta el teatro - dijo Tifa, durante la actuación, mirando con ojos brillantes a los actores, que escenificaban un dulce beso de amor.

-A mi también - respondió Zack, con alegría al ver que tenían algo en común. - Sobre todo las obras de comedia. Son mis favoritas…aunque no tengo tiempo de ir a muchas, la verdad. - admitió él.

-¿Y por qué no? - preguntó ella, con curiosidad, dejando de lado la obra de teatro.

-Es que…bueno, el trabajo no me lo permite. No tengo mucho tiempo, realmente. Ser SOLDADO es lo que tiene.

-¡Vaya! - dijo ella, emocionada - ¡Un SOLDADO!

Una vez hubo terminado la obra, fueron a los juegos recreativos. Jugaron con todas las máquinas que allí había: dieron un paseo ficticio en moto, jugaron a baloncesto, simularon una pelea de boxeo ficticia (donde ganó Tifa, con diferencia), bailaron en la pista de baile (esta vez fue Zack el vencedor)…

Cansados y entre risas, decidieron sentarse en un banco cercano.

-¡Menuda paliza te he dado en la pista de baile! - dijo Zack, quien se puso de pie de nuevo y comenzó a repetir los pasos de baile que había hecho anteriormente.

-No tan buena como la que te he dado yo a ti en el ring de boxeo - contestó ella, con cierto aire de superioridad.

Zack suspiró y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en la pared que tenían detrás.

-Reconozco que me has sorprendido - dijo él, mirándola de reojo. Ella rió ligeramente. Tras un momento de silencio, Tifa volvió a hablar.

-Oye…¿quieres que vayamos a la Góndola?

El moreno asintió y caminaron lentamente hacia la Góndola. Tras comprar los tickets, se subieron y se sentaron, uno al lado del otro.

La Góndola era un pequeño espacio con dos asientos y una ventana, a través de la cual se veía toda la extensión del parque de atracciones Gold Saucer. La morena miraba maravillada el inmenso paisaje mientras Zack la contemplaba embelesado. Sin darse cuenta, ambos tenían sus manos unidas durante todo el trayecto de la góndola.

Cuando se bajaron, Tifa suspiró lentamente.

-Ha sido un día genial, Zack - dijo ella, situándose frente a él y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Para mi también lo ha sido - repuso él.

Y, como si fuera algo innato entre ambos, sin esperarlo, los dos unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Se miraron, sonrojados.

-Espero que podamos repetirlo algún día - dijo Tifa, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	8. 8 Enfado

**Muy buenas!**

 **He querido subir este episodio ya debido a que la semana que viene es posible que tarde un poquito más en actualizar, pero lo más probable es que suba un nuevo episodio a finales de la semana que viene. Mientras tanto disfrutan de este jiji!**

 **Conejoluigi: Te extrañaba! Te agradezco muchísimo que alabes mi forma de escribir los sentimientos y expresiones de los personajes y también tu consejo sobre la forma en que las discusiones de Sephiroth y Aeris se llevan a cabo, lo cierto es que en este capítulo pasarán cosas trascendentales para la historia, habrá un cambio. En cuanto a lo del Plot - Twist, ten paciencia jiji llegará llegará, pero hay que esperar un poco más, lo siento mucho :( Espero tu próximo review! Un beso!**

 **Reimy: Que alegría volver a tenerte por aquí comentando! La verdad es que Sephiroth puso impedimentos, pero como todos sabemos, Aeris es buena pero tiene su carácter y sabe anteponerse a las situaciones! Jiji y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la cita entre Cloud y Aeris, ambos personajes juntos combinan a la perfección! Espero tu review! Gracias ! Un beso!**

 **Lady Yomi: No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus palabras! Lo cierto era que quería profundizar un poco más en esta pareja de Zack y Tifa (que yo creo que podrían haberla puesto en Final Fantasy VII, ya que estamos...jijiji) y déjame decirte que es muy probable que los sentimientos de Cloud y Aeris salgan a la parrilla dentro de poco...quien sabe! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios cielo!**

 **Capítulo 8 - Enfado**

Aeris cerró la puerta tras de sí, todavía respirando con fuerza, mientras los nervios seguían apoderandose de ella. Cloud y ella habían estado a punto de besarse al final de la cita que habían tenido y la joven no lo hubiera evitado si no hubiera sido porque el recuerdo de Sephiroth había atravesado su mente momentos antes de que el rubio posase sus labios sobre los de ella.

La joven cerró sus ojos verdes y puso una mano sobre sus labios, acariciándolos. El sentimiento de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue estaba latente en ellos y aunque Aeris se sentía confusa en aquellos instantes, sabía que la decisión de romper el instante había sido lo mejor. No podía fallarle a Sephiroth, no podía hacerle algo así.

De repente, las luces de su casa se encendieron y Aeris abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Miró al frente y se estremeció, ya que allí estaba el hombre de pelo plateado que era su pareja, esperándola. La muchacha se mordió el labio, nerviosa. ¿No se suponía que estaba en su antiguo piso? ¿Habría visto lo que había sucedido afuera, hacía unos minutos?

-¿Nerviosa? - preguntó, susurrante, Sephiroth, clavando sus ojos turmalina sobre ella. Aeris sintió un escalofrío recorrer su pequeño cuerpo y se abrazó a si misma.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? - dijo ella, con una sonrisa, intentando evadir el tema de conversación. Caminó unos metros hacia el interior de su casa, pero el hombre la detuvo en su andar, provocando que Aeris cerrase los ojos, sintiéndose acorralada.

-Dime, ¿qué hizo que lo detuvieras, Aeris? - preguntó Sephiroth, amenazante.

-No sé de que me estás hablando, Sephiroth, pero por favor, suéltame… -dijo ella, terriblemente asustada. El de pelo plateado estaba apretando muy fuerte su brazo, tanto, que llegaba a doler.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? - dijo él, soltándola con desprecio, provocando que la muchacha perdiese el equilibrio hasta casi caer. - Vi todo lo que pasó ahí afuera.

Aeris se mordió el labio. No quería que eso estuviera pasando, no en aquellos momentos.

-Sephiroth, puedo explicártelo, yo… Cloud y yo somos amigos. - intentó explicar ella, pero el de pelo plateado ya no la escuchaba.

-Amigos - repitió él, con asco - Creía que yo era tu único amigo, Aeris, la única persona a la que podías confiarle tus cosas, no a ese… ese… - dijo él, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para referirse a Cloud.

Cansada del victimismo que Sephiroth estaba implementando en sus palabras, Aeris estalló.

-¡Serías mi único amigo si me escucharas! ¡Si hablases conmigo! ¡Si fueramos algo más que esto! - dijo la joven, señalando el piano de cola que estaba en el salón y que se veía desde donde ellos se encontraban. - ¡Entre tú y yo solo hay trabajo y más trabajo! Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que hicimos el amor. - concluyó ella, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Lo cierto era que Aeris ya no recordaba las caricias de Sephiroth, el sentirse entre sus brazos, sentirse querida por él. Todo había quedado como una ilusión.

-Se supone que vives de eso - enfatizó él, también señalando el piano de cola. - Lo que no implica que busques calor en otros brazos. Que me traiciones.

-¡No te he traicionado! - dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Nunca lo haría! Yo te quiero…-susurró ella, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

El joven de pelo plateado la miró con infinito desprecio. Aeris era tan…débil para él. Siempre terminaba llorando en todas las discusiones. Y eso era algo de lo que Sephiroth se aprovechaba para hundirla aún más en su tristeza y pesadumbre.

-Deja de llorar - ordenó él, sin compasión - Me molestas con tantas lágrimas. Siempre has sido tan… débil.

Aeris lo miró, tremendamente dolida.

-No te reconozco - dijo ella - tú antes no eras así. Antes eras cariñoso, amable, atento… y últimamente, nada te importa, sólo el trabajo. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

-Las cosas serían más fáciles si tu pusieras de tu parte. Si te fueras lejos de Midgar, conmigo, hicieses las cosas que te digo y explotases tu talento. Entonces sería más cariñoso contigo. Pero no quieres recapacitar, no eres más que una inutil.

Dolida, Aeris se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de darle una cachetada y desahogarse de todo su dolor, pero Sephiroth la detuvo al instante. Retorciéndose entre sus brazos, Sephiroth la miró con odio.

-¡No eres más que una inútil que no me sirve para nada! - dijo, empujándola al suelo - Está claro que no puedo vivir de ti.

Tirada en el suelo, Aeris escuchó las palabras que el de pelo plateado acababa de decir y lentamente, levantó sus ojos mientras sentía su corazón pararse en un latido.

-¿Qué has dicho? - susurró ella.

-Lo que has oído - le espetó Sephiroth - ¿O es que acaso creías que quería que llegases lejos por amor a ti? ¿Por que quería que triunfases? ¡No, Aeris! Una vez más me demuestras lo ilusa que eres…

La joven de ojos verdes encajó todas y cada una de las palabras que su compañero estaba diciéndole, entiendo todo. Por eso Sephiroth insistía tanto en que ella tocase sus canciones en otras partes del mundo, para que su fama creciese y lo mismo su patrimonio y, de esa forma, Sephiroth seguiría manteniendo su acomodada vida de lujos que había llevado hasta ahora.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al descubrir la verdad. No podía evitar sentirse mal, apesadumbrada y hundida con aquella faceta que acababa de conocer.

-Pero bueno…supongo que siempre podremos arreglar las cosas. Porque tú siempre me perdonarás. Siempre serás…ingenua. - dijo él, mirándola imponente desde arriba. Sin embargo, Aeris clavó sus grandes ojos verdes sobre su persona, mirándolo con odio.

-¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí! - dijo ella, levantándose rápidamente y propinándole fuertes golpes sobre su pecho - ¡No quiero volver a verte!

—

Cloud se tumbó pesadamente en su cama de SOLDADO. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras los brillantes ojos de Aeris se apoderaban de su mente y de su corazón.

Había estado a punto de besarla, de sentirla con él, de culminar con un bello acto la que para él, había sido la mejor de las citas.

Nunca había sentido tal conexión con una mujer en toda su vida. Sentía que podía contarle a Aeris hasta el más profundo de sus secretos, parecía que la muchacha sabía leer su corazón y entenderlo más allá de lo que decían sus propias palabras.

Y él sentía que la joven confiaba en él. Como si se hubieran conocido antes, como si fueran amigos de toda una vida.

¿Y si la hubiera besado? ¿Y si no hubiese permitido que se marchase? Quizá las cosas serían distintas aquella noche… pero la joven no estaba sola en el mundo, tenía una pareja a la que le debía fidelidad y respeto.

Y Cloud no podía luchar ante eso, por mucho que quisiese. Aeris tenía sentimientos por Sephiroth, aunque no estuviesen atravesando su mejor momento como pareja, y ese era un muro inquebrantable que no podía derribar en dos días.

—

Aeris corrió la cortina de su habitación para observar como Sephiroth se marchaba en mitad de la noche, atravesando la ciudad de Midgar con una maleta en sus manos. Con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, la joven comprendía que aquello era el final. Y esta vez, para siempre.

Había aguantado mucho. Durante demasiado tiempo, quizá. Y ahora descubrir que Sephiroth había estado con ella por puro interés y que había tenido la valentía de decírselo en su propia cara, habia resquebrajado su ya de por sí, débil corazón.

Pero no seguiría jugando más con ella. Por mucho que intentase recapacitar, reflexionar sobre sus palabras y arrodillarse como lo había hecho momentos antes, él no seguiría a su lado en aquel viaje que era su vida. Ni aprovechándose de sus triunfos. Ni dirigiendo su mente ni su corazón por más tiempo.

Aquella vez era la definitiva. Aeris se había dado cuenta que tenía que empezar a quererse a si misma un poco más.

Respirando lentamente, dio una vuelta sobre si misma y se tumbó en la cama, intentando, difícilmente, conciliar el sueño tras el gran tumulto que se acababa de formar en su vida y en su corazón.

Al día siguiente, Aeris se despertó más tarde de lo normal. Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil, que descansaba a su lado en la mesilla de noche, pero se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas de Sephiroth. También había recibido dos mensajes. El primero era de Sephiroth.

"Lo siento mucho.

No quería decir todas las cosas que te dije anoche. No pensé en lo que decía, solo solté auténticos disparates. Por favor, responde a mis llamadas. Quiero verte…"

Tras soltar un bufido, Aeris ignoró el mensaje. Esta vez no había perdón que valiese. Sephiroth había confesado - sin querer o queriendo - sus verdaderas intenciones y el motivo por el que estaba con ella y la verdadera razón había causado un gran daño en el frágil corazón de la pianista.

Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos castaños había visto que había recibido dos mensajes. Teniendo curiosidad por saber si el segundo mensaje se trataba de Sephiroth, lo abrió. Entonces, al leer su contenido, sus grandes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se incorporó de un salto en la cama, con el pequeño móvil entre las manos.

"¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? Me he tomado la molestia de pasar por la Iglesia y ver como estaban tus flores. Siguen tan bien como ayer. Supongo que de un día para otro no cambian… No podré verte durante la semana, pero espero encontrarte este finde en el Séptimo Cielo. Por cierto, ojalá algún día podamos salir juntos de nuevo. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Cloud"

Tras leer el mensaje, se llevó el móvil a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su bello rostro. ¡Cloud se había tomado la molestia de mandarle un mensaje al día siguiente!

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos que había sufrido la noche anterior empañaban la tristeza de la joven Aeris y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. No obstante, decidió dejar de pensar en Sephiroth por un instante - ya que no merecía ni un pensamiento suyo más - y, con cierto nerviosismo, comenzó a teclear en su teléfono móvil.

"Querido Cloud,

El día no ha empezado tan bien como esperaba…Ya te contaré cuando nos veamos, pero no te preocupes, ¡estoy bien! ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has dormido? A mi también me gustaría verte cuando acabe la semana, supongo que estarás ocupado con tu trabajo. Y…yo también quiero salir contigo de nuevo. Es increíble poder compartir contigo tantas cosas que tengo dentro de mi.

Ah y…¡gracias por cuidar de las flores!"

Tras enviar el mensaje, Aeris sonrió desde el corazón, cerrando los ojos. Aquel pequeño gesto de Cloud estaba logrando disipar poco a poco sus penurias.

Se dio una ducha y desayunó tranquilamente, en soledad. Se le hacía un poco extraño no tener a Sephiroth rondando alrededor, diciéndole que se diera prisa para empezar a ensayar. Incluso aquel día, Aeris no tocaría el piano para absolutamente nada, hasta que llegase la noche y tuviese que empezar a trabajar en el Séptimo Cielo. Ese día, dejaría que todos sus sentimientos fluyesen desde su corazón hasta sus dedos, acariciando las teclas del piano.

Tras desayunar, quiso dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Aquel lunes estaba más abarrotada de lo normal. Las gentes iban de un lado para otro, con las prisas habituales. Algunos hacían las compras, otros iban a la oficina, los niños y las niñas al colegio, los jóvenes corriendo para coger el autobús… era el ambiente rutinario de Midgar. Aeris miraba a todas partes con su particular felicidad, extrañando aquellos días en los que tenía 15 años, antes de empezar a tocar el piano, y se dedicaba a vender las flores que cultivaba por las tardes como mero entretenimiento.

La joven de ojos verdes encaminó sus pasos hacia el Séptimo Cielo, donde seguramente Tifa ya estaba poniendo todo a punto para la noche, el momento en que más personas abarrotaban el local.

Y , en efecto, allí se encontraba la joven camarera de ojos rubíes, barriendo el restaurante, mientras otro camarero limpiaba las mesas. Al ver llegar a su mejor amiga, sonrió abiertamente, pero esta vez, Aeris percibió su sonrisa distinta, como que algo bueno le había pasado.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu felicidad? - preguntó Aeris, con alegría, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga Tifa.

-Es que… bueno. No sé como decírtelo. - dijo la camarera, con cierta timidez, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-Simplemente dilo - la animó Aeris, tomando su mano y reconfortándola.

-Pues…¿recuerdas a Zack? El chico moreno que vino con Cloud aquella vez…

Aeris se tomó un tiempo para recordar e inmediatamente la imagen del mejor amigo de Cloud vino a su mente.

-Oh, ¡sí! - dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa - ¿te gusta? - preguntó, pícara.

-No es sólo que me guste… ¡me encanta! Pero eso no es todo… - dijo Tifa, con misterio, mientras Aeris la miraba con ojos cargados de inocencia y curiosidad - Quedamos el domingo. Fuimos al Gold Saucer y todo fue maravilloso. ¡Me regaló una rosa! Y dimos un paseo por la Góndola y… ¡nos dimos un beso de despedida!

Ambas amigas soltaron un gritito de emoción y se abrazaron. Aeris no podía sentirse más feliz por su mejor amiga Tifa.

Durante toda su vida, Tifa había sufrido mucho por amor. Su tímidez le había hecho perder oportunidades de tener una pareja sentimental a lo largo de su vida y, el anterior novio de Tifa, Johnny, había sido un ingrato con ella, ya que la había engañado con otra chica durante muchos meses. Desde aquel acontecimiento, Tifa había dejado de creer en el amor. Por eso a Aeris le alegraba tanto que la joven bella de ojos rubíes hubiese encontrado la felicidad de nuevo.

-¡Es maravilloso! - dijo la joven de ojos verdes. - Me alegro tanto por tí - susurró, abrazando de nuevo a Tifa.

-No podría haberlo hecho si tú no hubieras dejado de alimentar en mi la chispa del amor. No había dejado de creer del todo, después de lo que pasó…

Pero Aeris puso un dedo en la boca de Tifa, silenciándola.

-Sh… No merece la pena recordar. - dijo la de ojos verdes, sonriente.

-¡Tienes razón! - contestó Tifa. - Y… por lo que veo, tu tampoco has tenido un fin de semana tranquilo - comentó la de ojos rubíes.

Aeris agachó levemente la cabeza. Se sentó en una de las mesas del Séptimo Cielo, mientras Tifa seguía sus pasos, sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - inquirió la morena, preocupada.

-Sephiroth y yo…hemos roto. - dijo Aeris, en un suspiro.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? - preguntó Tifa, tomando las manos de Aeris entre las suyas.

-Hemos discutido. Se ha puesto celoso porque he salido con Cloud, como amigos y, discutiendo, me soltó que estaba conmigo por interés y…

-¿Que has salido con Cloud? - dijo Tifa, cada vez más emocionada.

Entonces Aeris le explicó todo lo que había sucedido en la cita con Cloud y le contó sobre aquel momento en el que casi se unieron sus labios. Posteriormente, le explicó lo que Sephiroth le había dicho mientras discutían y ambas enumeraron todas las llamadas perdidas que el de pelo plateado había dejado en el móvil de la bella Aeris.

-Ejem… bueno. Nunca me gustó Sephiroth, ya lo sabes. Así que puedo decir y diré que me alegro profundamente de que lo hayas dejado. - comenzó Tifa, mientras que Aeris la miraba con cierta tristeza.

A pesar de todo lo que había descubierto sobre el joven de pelo plateado, Aeris no había dejado de amarlo todavía, ya que ella pensaba que no se podía dejar de amar de un día para otro.

-Y con respecto a Cloud… Es más que obvio que le gustas - dijo la morena, bastante orgullosa y emocionada.

-¿Tú crees…? - preguntó Aeris, con inocencia.

-No es que lo crea…¡es que es evidente! Habla mucho contigo, se preocupa por tus cosas, casi te besa, te envía un mensaje al día siguiente diciéndote que quiere volver a verte…¡Aeris es más que obvio! - concluyó Tifa, tras enumerar todas las cosas que el rubio hacia por Aeris.

-No creo. Cloud es muy buen chico. Nos estamos conociendo como amigos. - dijo la de ojos verdes, negando con la cabeza, como si quisiera disipar todas las palabras que Tifa había dicho.

-Como amigos… y quien sabe si algo más.

-No, Tifa. Lo de Sephiroth…acaba de pasar. Y sabes que no puedo olvidarlo de un día para otro. Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos… Y yo lo amaba de verdad…

-Tú sí. Pero debes empezar a entender que él a ti no cielo…

Tras ponerse al día con las distintas novedades de cada joven, Aeris y Tifa se despidieron hasta el anochecer, momento en el que la joven de ojos verdes debía volver al restaurante para comenzar con su jornada de trabajo tras el piano.

Aquella noche, las melodías sonaban de manera fluída, una detrás de otra. Eran canciones cargadas de nostalgia y de intensidad, justo como Aeris se sentía en aquel momento. Tocaba cada melodía, sin percatarse de que unos ojos azul grisáceo la observaban desde las profundidades del restaurante.

Después de tocar durante dos horas seguidas, la bella joven se tomó un descanso y se acercó a la barra a por un vaso de agua, mientras Tifa le guiñaba un ojo con cariño.

Aeris cerró los ojos mientras tomaba el agua, pero una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó, hiciendo que casi derramase el contenido del vaso. La muchacha se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre de más o menos su edad, vestido de negro, con pelo castaño y lacio y ojos de un profundo azul grisáceo.

-Disculpe - dijo con voz profunda, emitiendo una leve sonrisa. - no quería asustarla.

Aeris sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

-No se preocupe. - contestó ella, con educación.

-Permítame que me presente. Mi nombre es Squall Leonhart. Aunque muchos me conocen como León. Y soy representante musical. Busco talentos allá donde voy. Y déjeme decirle que usted es uno de esos talentos.

-¿Yo? - dijo Aeris, con inocencia.

-Si, usted. Aeris, la he visto tocar hace unos instantes. Bueno, para serle sincero…hace tiempo que la acecho - dijo él, riendo suavemente - Pero no se asuste, no es nada malo. Me habían hablado muy bien de usted. Y quería comprobar con mis propios ojos si era verdad que hacía magia con sus manos. Parece ser que es cierto.

-Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, señor Leonhart. Sin embargo… imagino que no se ha acercado a mi sólo para decirme eso. - contestó Aeris, riendo con dulzura.

-Me ha leído el pensamiento. - dijo él, con condescendencia. - Sí… no he venido hasta aquí solo para halagarla, aunque podría ser. Pero … quisiera ofrecerle algo que no podrá rechazar.

-¿A mi? - preguntó Aeris, sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. - dijo Squall o, mejor dicho, León. - Verá…supongo que habrá oído hablar de Iciclos, ¿no?

-Es el sueño de todo artista que se precie - contestó Aeris, pensativa.

-Exacto. Pero no todos llegan ahí. Es la ciudad de las estrellas, sólo los que de verdad tienen un gran talento pueden triunfar ahí. Dentro de poco habrá un recital de música clásica. Los grandes de violín, flauta, saxofón…tocarán allí. Pero también habrá nuevos talentos. Y me gustaría que Aeris Gainsborough hiciese magia en Iciclos y se perfilase como un nuevo talento. ¿Qué le parece?

Aeris estaba completamente sorprendida. El señor Leonhart estaba ofreciéndole tocar junto a los más grandes del momento en un recital en Iciclos, el santuario de los músicos. El sueño de todo aquel que tocase un instrumento. La ciudad de las estrellas, de la magia.

Pero eso significaba…

-Tendría que irme de Midgar, ¿no es así, señor Leonhart? - preguntó Aeris, nerviosa.

-Dígame León, por favor. Y así es. Tendría que pasar un tiempo en Iciclos, practicando junto a los demás músicos para que todo salga a la perfección, por supuesto. Pero yo podría ocuparme de todo. Verá, cada representante tiene un músico al que acompañar. Yo me haría cargo de la residencia y demás. Aparte la apuntaría en el concierto y la ayudaría con todo lo que necesite, Aeris.

Aeris se tomó un tiempo para pensar. Para intentar localizar el momento en el que su vida había dado un giro tan drástico en los últimos días. Sin embargo, su mente estaba tan embotada de pensamientos que no conseguía sacar nada en claro. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y rapidez.

-Tan sólo piénselo, Aeris. Por favor. Sería una gran oportunidad para usted. Y una gran pena que su talento se perdiese.

Aeris intentó reflexionar sobre las palabras del señor Leonhart. Por una parte, era un bonito sueño ir a Iciclos y tocar junto a los más grandes de la música del momento, pero, por otra parte, no quería dejar atrás su pequeño mundo en Midgar: su público, su piano del Séptimo Cielo, su mejor amiga Tifa, Cloud… No quería despegarse de todo lo que la ataba a aquella ciudad, aunque tan sólo fuese por un tiempo.

-Déjeme pensarlo, por favor. No puedo darle una respuesta inmediata. - contestó Aeris, con suavidad.

-Tiene razón y la comprendo. Le dejaré mi teléfono y nos mantendremos en contacto. Piénselo, por favor. - dijo León, con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro. Le dejó una tarjeta a Aeris y se marchó.

La joven de ojos verdes sostuvo la tarjeta entre sus manos temblorosas, mientras miles de pensamientos volaban en la mente de Aeris.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	9. 9 Caricia

**Muy buenas! Finalmente, pude subir este capítulo hoy, aunque el próximo si que lo subiré a mediados o finales de la semana que viene jiji**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Muchísimas gracias por tu review de verdad! La pelea de Seph y Ae la verdad es que fue una liberación para nuestra querida Aeris, lo cierto es que ella, sin darse cuenta, lo necesitaba profundamente, necesitaba separarse de Sephiroth. Con respecto al pasado de Tifa, quise profundizar un poco más en ella, ya que creo que Tifa es un personaje bastante interesante. Me alegra mucho que te gusten todas las parejas del fandom, yo por ejemplo soy más Cleris y la pareja que hacen Zack y Tifa siempre me han gustado, aparte de que Tifa es un personaje por el que siento cariño! No me gusta cuando la ponen de enemiga. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Aeris, te agradezco mucho lo que me dices, puesto que la vida es así, es tan corto el amor pero tan largo el olvido, ¿verdad? Jiji pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para todos y para Aeris y Cloud también, ¿por qué no? Por último, mil mil mil gracias por tu consejo, lo cierto es que yo siempre escribo conforme a lo que me gusta pero siempre intento añadir algunas cositas que ustedes me dicen o fijarme en lo que a ustedes les gusta para mejorar. Así que te agradezco enormemente tus palabras. Muchos besos cielo!**

 **Conejoluigi: Querido lector! Me alegro tantísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que lo hayas puesto en un pedestal, tus palabras se agradecen mucho! La verdad es que Squall/León es un personaje que siempre me ha gustado, considero que se le puede sacar bastante jugo y es muy interesante. Y la discusión entre Aeris y Sephiroth tenía que llegar, no podía seguir siendo tan malo con nuestra bella Aeris. Muchísimas gracias de verdad por leerme siempre y por dejarme tus comentarios, siempre tan positivos! Muchos besos!**

 **Reimy: espero tus comentarios querido lector! Un abrazo!**

 **Capítulo 9 - Caricia**

Aeris se recostó en su cama, nuevamente sola, mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas. No había podido parar de pensar en el encuentro con León y en lo que Tifa le había dicho tras contarle lo que había sucedido. Su joven amiga le había aconsejado que pensase bien las cosas, que considerase cuales eran sus sueños y que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, la apoyaría.

Cerró los ojos. Eran muchas las cosas que tenía que sopesar antes de tomar una decisión tan importante para ella, ya que sería mucho el tiempo que pasaría fuera de su ciudad, de Midgar y alejada de sus amigos. Una semana. Era el plazo de tiempo que León le había dado a Aeris para tomar una decisión. Una semana… y el joven de ojos grises volvería a reunirse con ella para llevar a cabo un acuerdo.

Una semana…

Los días pasaron rápidamente mientras Aeris seguía con su rutina habitual. La joven de ojos verdes continuaba recibiendo llamadas y mensajes de Sephiroth en los que pedía verla de nuevo para que le diese una oportunidad, recalcando que lo que le había dicho había sido producto del enfado y que no era verdad. Pero la joven también recibía mensajes de Cloud, en los que, cada día le contaba como le había ido el día, mientras que Aeris hacía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Aeris no conseguía olvidar a Sephiroth, aunque lo achacaba a la gran cantidad de años que habían convivido juntos, si bien los últimos meses habían sido terminales para la relación.

No obstante, la joven parecía entretenerse con sus quehaceres y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en nada más que no fuera su trabajo y… Cloud. El rubio, nuevamente, le había propuesto que se vieran para quedar juntos, pero sólo como amigos. Aeris tenía muchísimas ganas de que el domingo llegase, ya que sentía que ese día iba a ser especial.

Pero Aeris aún no le había contado a Cloud la oferta que había recibido por parte de León, puesto que no le parecía adecuado decirlo en un mensaje de texto. Prefería expresar sus sentimientos ante la propuesta cara a cara con su amigo rubio, ya que quería conocer su opinión y su consejo.

Mientras tanto, los días estaban pasando excesivamente lentos para Cloud, puesto que no se había atrevido a contarle a Zack la propuesta que el Jefe de Soldado le había hecho sobre ascenderlo a Capitán General. Sabía de buena mano que aquel era el sueño del moreno, de su mejor amigo, y que se sentiría culpable si lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, era su gran deseo desde que se alistó en SOLDADO. Pero el rubio debía ser cauteloso y sopesar sus prioridades.

Además, Zack estaba muy contento en los últimos días debido a lo ocurrido con Tifa, algo que a Cloud le alegraba mucho, puesto que su moreno amigo había conseguido sentar cabeza después de tantos años sin tener una pareja seria.

Aparte, el rubio de intensos ojos azules no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la pianista Aeris, a la que deseaba ver desde el domingo pasado, el último día en que se habían encontrado.

Cloud se encontraba en el comedor de los soldados, cavilando sobre a qué sitio especial podría llevar a Aeris en la próxima cita. Quería sorprenderla y hacer de cada momento vivido con ella algo especial y, tan profundos eran sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera había tocado su comida. Zack se encontraba frente a él, almorzando en silencio, pero con alegría, esperando la llamada de Tifa, quien siempre se comunicaba con él a la hora del mediodía.

Sin embargo, una voz sacó de sus pensamientos al joven rubio, pronunciando algo que deseaba no haber escuchado en aquella situación.

-¿Qué, Strife? ¿Considerando mi propuesta? - Cloud se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza, identificando la voz que había hablado a sus espaldas. Se trataba de su Jefe, Scrimmage, quien lo miraba con orgullo.

Zack levantó la vista de su comida y se quedó mirando la situación que se manifestaba ante sus ojos, perplejo y sin comprender.

-¿Propuesta? - comentó el moreno, curioso.

-Si, Fair. Le he dicho a Cloud que podría ascender a Capitán General cuando quiera. Sólo tiene que decir sí. - contestó Scrimmage, dando unas palmadas en el hombro a Cloud, quien miraba a Zack preocupado.

-¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó el de pelo negro, analizando a su amigo con la mirada.

Scrimmage, dándose cuenta de la situación, se retiró sigilosamente, dejando a los dos amigos solos.

-Pensaba decírtelo…-comenzó Cloud, pero Zack lo interrumpió.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando ya fueses mi Capitán General y tuviese que acatar una a una tus ordenes? - replicó el moreno, con cierto enfado en su voz.

Cloud frunció el ceño. No se esperaba que su mejor amigo reaccionase de una manera tan infantil.

-Ni siquiera he aceptado. Sé que es tu sueño y por supuesto, no iba a arrebatártelo. - replicó el rubio, con fiereza, dolido.

-Ya lo has hecho. Scrimmage tiene el ojo sobre ti. De nada sirve que digas que no. Además… no hace falta que finjas - dijo, dejando de lado su plato de comida y levantándose. - Si ni siquiera has querido decírmelo… - se marchó, dando la espalda a Cloud - es porque en el fondo has querido aceptar su propuesta. - concluyó.

En ese momento, Cloud dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y se levantó, encarándolo.

-Pero, ¿de qué vas, Zack? Soy tu mejor amigo, yo nunca…

-¿De qué vas tú, Cloud? - dijo el moreno, poniéndose frente a frente con él.

Ambos se miraron con fiereza, apretando los labios y sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, mientras sentían las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ellos, quienes contemplaban la escena, sorprendidos, ya que nunca imaginarían que aquellos dos hombres, que eran como hermanos, estuvieran discutiendo.

Finalmente, Zack se apartó y se marchó, dejando al rubio atónito y sin palabras. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Tenía que solucionar las cosas con su mejor amigo lo antes posible. Sin embargo, parecía haber desaparecido, porque tras buscarlo por todo SOLDADO durante un buen rato, no dio con él.

Al día siguiente, Cloud fue a desayunar y se encontró a Zack en la mesa que ambos siempre ocupaban. Decidido a hablar con él, se sentó frente a su amigo, pero este dejó de comer y se marchó sin dirigirle la palabra. Cloud apretó los puños, lo cierto era que Zack a veces podía tener un comportamiento sumamente infantil. El rubio decidió hacerle caso omiso.

Finalmente, el domingo llegó y Cloud se levantó con ánimo aquella mañana, pues sería el día en que por fin vería a Aeris tras una larga semana. Incluso había decidido el sitio al que irían juntos, recordando algo que la joven le había contado durante su última cita y que, de seguro, le parecería una gran sorpresa.

El rubio se peinó suavemente los cabellos, aunque quedaron algo alborotados, como de costumbre, y se vistió con una camiseta azul y unas bermudas color marino. Tras mirarse varias veces en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio, se despidió de sus compañeros de SOLDADO y se marchó.

Aquella mañana, Aeris se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, pues la emoción de volver a ver a Cloud no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior. La muchacha de ojos verdes se hizo una bonita trenza y se puso un vestido turquesa y caminó con alegría hasta la estación de trenes de Midgar, lugar donde había quedado con su amigo rubio.

Cuando llegó, se alegró de ver que él ya la esperaba allí, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Cloud! - dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Entonces él la miró y ella comenzó a correr hasta él, hasta que, al llegar a su encuentro, se lanzó en sus brazos y el la alzó unos centímetros en el aire, abrazándola.

Ambos se separaron, con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Quería que llegara ya este día! ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! - dijo ella, tomando la mano de Cloud. El muchacho se sonrojó.

-Yo también. ¿Vamos? - dijo él, mientras se acercaban al tren, que esperaba a los pasajeros.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy? - preguntó ella, curiosa, caminando alegremente al lado del rubio.

-Es un sitio que te gustará mucho. Sobre todo porque lo que hay en él no lo has visto nunca. - contestó él, con misterio.

-¿Nunca? - insistió Aeris y Cloud negó con la cabeza.

-Pero es una sorpresa, no puedo decírtelo.

Ambos subieron al tren y Cloud entregó los billetes sin que Aeris pudiera verlos ni conocer el destino. Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a hablar de lo que había ocurrido durante la semana. Cloud le contó a Aeris lo sucedido con Zack y ella le acarició el brazo, consolándole.

-No te preocupes. Creo que lo que más le molesta es que no se lo hayas contado. Pero se le pasará, estoy segura. Se nota que te quiere mucho. Es tu mejor amigo - dijo ella, con una sonrisa que logró disipar todas las preocupaciones de Cloud.

Entonces llegó el turno de Aeris de contarle al rubio lo sucedido con Sephiroth. Cloud escuchó sorprendido todo lo que el de pelo plateado le había confesado a Aeris y sintió una extraña punzada en su corazón, cuyo significado no supo desentrañar, cuando la joven le dijo que había roto con su pareja.

De repente el tren se paró y Cloud miró a Aeris con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! Pero espera, espera… no te bajes aún. - dijo él, deteniendo a la muchacha, que ya se había levantado.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó ella, con inocencia.

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa - dijo él. - Te taparé los ojos.

Acto seguido, Cloud se situó detrás de Aeris y le tapó los ojos, comenzando a guiarla por el vagón del tren hasta la salida.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, el rubio continuó guiando a la muchacha de ojos verdes, que comenzó a percibir un suave olor a sal acompañado de una brisa fresca y agradable. Aeris escuchaba voces y risas a su alrededor, pero no lograba identificar el sitio en el que estaban.

A medida que avanzaban, más se intensificaba el olor a sal y la fresca brisa. Hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que Aeris sintió el suelo más blando y como sus pies se hundían en él.

-Ya puedes mirar - susurró Cloud en su oído, destapando los ojos de Aeris, quien, ante la vista que tenía delante, miró a su alrededor maravillada.

-¡El mar! - exclamó ella, con una gran alegría inundando su corazón.

La muchacha tenía ante sus ojos una inmensa playa en la que el calmado océano, de un intenso color azul, formaba olas suaves que llegaban hasta la orilla, donde la arena rubia reposaba tranquilamente. La joven se tapó la boca con las manos y de repente, se descalzó, sintiendo el calor de la arena bajo sus pies desnudos.

Inmediatamente, salió corriendo hacia la orilla del mar y hundió sus manos en el agua, sintiendo la sensación refrescante del agua de mar y la suavidad de la misma.

Cloud la había llevado a la playa de Costa del Sol, puesto que Aeris le había confesado que ella nunca había salido de Midgar y nunca había visto el mar. La joven le contó que era uno de sus grandes sueños, poder ver el mar azul, infinito. Y ahí estaba, cumpliéndolo.

-¡Cloud ven! - gritó Aeris, emocionada, desde lejos - ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Con una suave risita y contemplando la bella escena, Cloud siguió los pasos de Aeris y se acercó a su lado, arrodillándose en la arena.

-Me encanta…es fascinante - susurró Aeris, mirando embelesada el mar y sintiendo el agua mojar sus pies.

-Recordé lo que me contaste de que nunca antes lo habías visto y quise tra…

Pero Aeris lo interrumpió, cortando su respiración con un fuerte abrazo.

-Es lo más bonito del mundo, Cloud. Muchas gracias. - susurró ella en su oído, consiguiendo que el joven rubio se estremeciese. Se separaron y se sonrieron.

Cloud y Aeris comenzaron a jugar con la arena, a chapotear en la playa, a salpicarse con el agua… luego dieron un paseo mientras tomaban helado, descalzos y sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies, mientras hablaban de las estrellas, de los sueños, del pasado y de mil cosas más.

Comenzó a atardecer y ambos se sentaron de nuevo en la orilla, algo cansados por el intenso día, pero felices. Aeris se recostó en el hombro de Cloud y se dejó abrazar por él. No sabía por qué, pero el calor del joven rubio de ojos azules era algo que la reconfortaba y la hacía olvidarse de todo.

Se mantuvieron un tiempo en un silencio cómodo, contemplando el atardecer, mientras sentían el latido de los corazones de uno y otro.

-Cloud… hay algo que quiero decirte. - dijo Aeris, de repente. Cloud agachó un poco la cabeza, clavando su mirada azul en la verde profunda de ella, instándola a continuar. - He conocido a alguien… a un representante musical. Quiere que de un concierto en Iciclos dentro de un tiempo.

-Eso es maravilloso. Pero siento que algo en tí no está del todo bien. - comentó el rubio, con preocupación.

Aeris se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Es que… si acepto, tendré que irme a Iciclos a vivir durante un tiempo. Para prepararme para el concierto y demás…

Cloud evitó su mirada, sintiendo una punzada agonizante en su corazón. ¿Significaba eso que Aeris se marchaba?

-¿Y qué harás? - preguntó Cloud, tras un tiempo.

-No lo sé… -suspiró ella. - Es el sueño de todo artista… pero siento que mi mundo está aquí. Con mis oyentes. Con mis amigos. Con Tifa… Con…contigo. - concluyó Aeris, mirando a Cloud con timidez. De repente se sentía tan pequeña a su lado…

Cloud acarició su mejilla, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Me prometes que harás lo que te haga más feliz? - preguntó el de ojos azules, sosteniendo el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos.

Tras un momento, Aeris asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí… pero…

-Entonces, hagas lo que hagas, estará bien. Por que estarás haciendo lo que más feliz te haga. Y si tú estás feliz… yo también lo estaré, Aeris. Aunque mi mundo también está contigo… no sería un mundo bonito si sé que tu no estás feliz. Si sé que tu no estás haciendo lo que quieres.

Aeris lo miró fijamente, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos. Por una parte, ella no quería irse, no quería dejar todo atrás…pero por otro lado…

-Necesito pensarlo, Cloud. - dijo ella, con voz ahogada, ahogada por el nudo de lágrimas que asolaba su garganta.

Él asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada.

Entonces, como si un magnetismo los uniera, ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco. Cloud se inclinó un poco más y Aeris alzó lentamente su rostro, mientras los dos jóvenes se fundían en un dulce y esperado beso bajo el atardecer de la playa.

Ambos no sabían que a veces las personas no son el único impedimento para que florezca el amor.

-Cloud…yo…-susurró Aeris, cuando se separaron.

—-

Oscurecía en el lujoso apartamento cercano a las afueras de Midgar, mientras un hombre de pelo plateado tomaba una copa de vino entre las tinieblas, observando a través de los amplios ventanales de su salón la enorme ciudad.

"¿Como he podido ser tan estúpido de decirle la verdad?" se preguntó a si mismo Sephiroth, maldiciéndose por haber subestimado a Aeris y creer que su bondad era tan infinita que le permitiría seguir a su lado. Sin embargo, se había equivocado enormemente, ya que la muchacha de ojos verdes lo había sorprendido al echarlo de casa.

"No te librarás tan fácilmente de mi" pensó el hombre de pelo plateado, apretando tanto la copa entre sus manos que consiguió hacer el cristal añicos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	10. 10 Decisión

**Muy buenas! Aprovecho cada minuto libre para poder actualizar y no hacerles esperar mucho jiji!**

 **Conejoluigi: De nuevo te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, querido lector! Entiendo lo que quieres decirme en cuanto a la personalidad de Cloud, pero sentí que sería buena idea cambiar un poco la personalidad de Cloud para el episodio anterior, ya que en el juego original, el rubio cambiaba cuando trataba a Aeris, pero agradezco muchísimo tu consejo y no te preocupes que no me enojo querido jiji El fic ya lo tengo bastante avanzado en mi ordenador, lo voy subiendo poco a poco, así que puedo adelantarte que las cosas cambiarán dentro de poco, solo hay que tener paciencia! Mil besos!**

 **Reimy: Querida lectora! Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi fic, te lo agradezco inmensamente! La verdad que León es un personaje bastante interesante, ¿no crees? A mi también me gustó mucho verlo como amigo de Aeris en Kingdom Hearts, pero bueno, todavía no puedo desvelarte que papel exactamente jugará en el corazón de nuestra querida Aeris en este fic, pero lo sabrás pronto, ya lo verás! Muchos besos corazón!**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Si, es bastante curioso verdad? Pero en este capítulo se disiparán todas tus dudas, ya lo verás! Y si, Cloud es demasiado irresistible, pero a veces el amor no funciona como queremos :( ya lo descubrirás en este capítulo hermosa. PD: Me encantan tus historias! No había tenido la oportunidad de leerlas hasta hace unos días que me tome un respiro y las leí! Son maravillosas! Un besito y un abrazo!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, es algo más largo que el anterior, pero creo que merece la pena!**

 **Capítulo 10 - Decisión**

-Cloud, yo… - dijo Aeris, separándose lentamente del rubio, que la miraba sin entender.

-¿Va todo bien? - preguntó el de ojos azules, intentando comprender que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la joven muchacha de cabellos castaños. Sin embargo, Aeris tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que consiguió que Cloud se pusiera aún más nervioso. Se preguntó si había sido un mal beso o si había sido demasiado precipitado, pero cuando lo hizo ella parecía querer besarlo también…

El rubio pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Aeris, intentando reconfortarla, pero en aquellos instantes nada parecía poder reconstruir el débil corazón de la pianista.

-Es sólo que… no puedo. - susurró la joven - Sephiroth y yo… no puedo dejar de querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, por mucho daño que me haya hecho…

Cloud encajó todas y cada una de las palabras de Aeris como un golpe seco y duro contra su alma. Se odió a si mismo por haber sido tan precipitado, por haber antepuesto sus impulsos y sus sentimientos antes de los de ella, sin preguntarle si estaba bien, si podía hacerlo.

-He sido un idiota. Lo siento… - se disculpó él, aunque no se atrevía a mirarla. Sabía que si lo hacía, abrasaría su corazón en llamas y no podría soportarlo.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa. Tú no eres el causante de esta situación, Cloud - dijo ella rápidamente, intentando liberar al rubio de su repentino tormento. - Es sólo que… necesito tiempo.

Entonces, armándose de valor, Cloud pudo mirarla y pudo leer en el rostro de ella todas las sensaciones que atraviesa una mujer herida. Una mujer a la que le han hecho daño, pero que no puede dejar de amar a la persona que tanto la hiere.

El rubio apretó los labios con fuerza. No iba a enfadarse con ella. Es más, no debía. Sería un acto egoísta por su parte tratar así a alguien que le había ayudado a abrir las puertas de su alma con tanta facilidad, unas puertas que durante tanto tiempo habían estado cerradas, esperando a ser descubiertas.

-Te comprendo… - susurró Cloud, después de un largo silencio que para Aeris se hizo eterno. La joven de ojos verdes no quería herir al rubio y en aquellos instantes se sentía plenamente confusa, sin saber qué decir, que sentir o que hacer.

Cuando Cloud había puesto sus finos labios sobre los de ella, había sentido un chispazo agradable en su interior. Había habido sentimiento en aquel acto, pero tan rápido como la sensación había aparecido, desapareció dejando paso a un dolor que no parecía haber mitigado.

Y es que Aeris no podía olvidar tan rápidamente a una persona con la que había vivido muchos momentos de su vida y había sentido tantas cosas, como lo había hecho Sephiroth. Por mucho daño que le hubiera causado en los últimos tiempos, había sido su primer amor y el primer amor no se olvida con tanta facilidad.

-Lo siento, Cloud…yo…de verdad que… - intentó decir Aeris, pero Cloud la interrumpió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-No te preocupes - dijo él, intentando disimular el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. - Son tus sentimientos y yo debo aceptarlos. No puedo obligarte, ni quiero hacerlo. Perdóname tú a mi. - concluyó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No hay nada que perdonarte, Cloud. Tú siempre me haces sentir tan bien… - dijo ella, con una sonrisa amarga - Espero que no cambien las cosas entre nosotros…¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Todo será como hasta ahora. Yo también me siento bien contigo. - dijo él, aunque cada palabra que decía cortaba su respiración dolorosamente. Le resultaba tan difícil decirle a Aeris que simplemente se sentía bien con ella, cuando sabía que no era del todo así, cuando sabía perfectamente que eso no era lo único que sentía cuando estaba junto a la joven pianista…

En silencio, ambos volvieron a la estación de trenes de Costa del Sol. Durante el camino en tren, regreso a la inmensa y gris ciudad de Midgar, los dos jóvenes no hablaron mucho, ya que ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Cloud no podía dejar de recordar el beso y las lacerantes palabras de Aeris, y ella no dejaba de acariciar sus labios, sintiendo el acto de nuevo en ellos, mientras se prohibía a si misma pensar de esa manera en el rubio, sin saber por qué.

El rubio acompañó a Aeris hasta su casa y llegaron a la puerta, que la joven de pelo castaño abrió lentamente, sin mirar a Cloud. No obstante, antes de entrar se detuvo, sintiendo la mirada azul de él sobre ella y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Cloud. Por llevarme a ver el mar. Y por ser tú. - dijo ella, acercándose a él y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó más dolor en Cloud aún, puesto que sólo podía limitarse a recibir eso de ella. Un beso en la mejilla…

Cloud no respondió nada y Aeris lo miró, afligida.

-Nos vemos, Cloud. - dijo ella, suavemente, aunque con una infinita tristeza en su voz. Cloud, dándose cuenta de lo brusco que había sido, se maldijo a si mismo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues la joven ya había cerrado la puerta de su casa.

—-

Cloud cerró la puerta de su habitación en SOLDADO, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos azules e intentando contener el aluvión de sentimientos encontrados que tenía dentro de sí. Sin embargo, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas!

Entonces, el rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con Zack sentado en su cama, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar? - masculló Cloud, con dureza. Lo cierto era que, debido a lo acontecido entre ambos amigos durante los últimos días, Zack era a quien menos quería ver en aquellos momentos.

-Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no? Tengo entrada VIP. - bromeó el moreno, levantándose.

-Ah… pensé que ya no eramos amigos. Después de…bueno. - dijo Cloud, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

-Eh…sí…bueno - dijo Zack, pasando una mano por su pelo - con respecto a eso, yo… lo siento, de verdad. - soltó, con un suspiro. - He sido un idiota.

-Y un inmaduro. - continuó Cloud.

-Lo sé , lo sé. Y tienes derecho a seguir enfadado conmigo. Fue una tontería por mi parte ponerme así contigo. Tú tendrías tus motivos para no haberme contado todavía lo de Capitán General y yo… debí habértelos preguntado primero. - comentó el moreno, acercándose a Cloud y mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya sabes que no he aceptado. Nunca lo haría. Es tu sueño. - contestó el rubio.

-Si, pero quiero que aceptes.

-¿Qué? - dijo Cloud, sin entender. - Pero, tú…

-Cloud, te han elegido a tí, no a mi. Y lo entiendo perfectamente. Tus dotes para luchar son excelentes. Tienes cabeza fría cuando se necesita. Todo un líder. Y créeme… prefiero que seas tú quien me de las órdenes antes que cualquier otro idiota de por aquí. - soltó el moreno, dando un puñetazo amistoso a su amigo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? - preguntó Cloud, todavía sin fiarse mucho de lo que decía su amigo.

-Completamente. He aprendido que lo que esté para mi, llegará. No será hoy, ni mañana. Pero llegará. Y aunque sea mi sueño… no ha podido ser mi oportunidad esta vez. Pero quién sabe… a lo mejor me llega algún día. Así que disfrútalo. Lo único que me importa ahora mismo es seguir siendo tu amigo. - dijo Zack, mirándolo apenado.

-Sigues siendo mi amigo. Sólo el día en que muera se acabará nuestra amistad. - contestó Cloud, completamente serio.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, recomponiendo su amistad, que no había sufrido un punto y final, tan solo un punto y aparte.

Inmediatamente, se pusieron al día de las distintas novedades que habían vivido en aquellos días en los que no se habían dirigido la palabra. Zack le contó a Cloud que estaba algo nervioso por la próxima misión que ambos tendrían, que se realizaría en Junon y era muy importante, ya que los ciudadanos de aquel lugar estaban viviendo el terror en sus pieles por culpa del Arma Diamante, un poderoso monstruo que acechaba la costa y que no dejaba a los habitantes de Junon vivir en paz.

Cloud, por su parte, le confesó a Zack todo lo que había ocurrido con Aeris. Tras un momento de reflexión, el moreno comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno… supongo que la pobre muchacha necesita su tiempo. Ya sabes… llevaba muchos años con Sephiroth. Y no es fácil olvidar a alguien que quieres. - dijo Zack, escudriñando a su amigo. Pero Cloud hacía bastante tiempo que no lo miraba, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto en aquella pared de la habitación.

-Pero la sentí tan cerca…supongo que fui un estúpido al creer que podría fijarse en mí como algo más que un amigo. - se maldijo Cloud.

-Eso tú no lo sabes. ¿Quién te dice que no siente algo por ti? Está confusa. Deja que piense un poco las cosas y verás como todo se soluciona.

—-

Aeris se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, más cansada de lo habitual, puesto que toda la noche se mantuvo despierta, pensando en su situación. Había tomado una decisión, que consideraba era la mejor en aquellos momentos y quería llevarla a cabo.

Una vez se hubo vestido y desayunado, puso rumbo al Séptimo Cielo para encontrarse con Tifa, pero su sorpresa aumentó al encontrarse a León, esperándola en la puerta. Tras saludarse con alegría, el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-No quería invadir su espacio personal, Aeris, así que pensé que la encontraría aquí. - comentó él, estrechando suavemente su mano.

-Usted me comentó que nos veríamos dentro de una semana, León. - dijo ella.

-Sí, así es. ¿Ha pensado ya en lo que le dije?

Aeris se tomó un momento para pensar, pero finalmente, suspiró y dio una respuesta al representante musical.

-Sí. Lo he pensado… iré a Iciclos con usted. Participaré en el concierto. - dijo ella, con una mezcla de tristeza y emoción en su voz suave.

Pero León estaba lleno de alegría en aquellos momentos. Tomó las pequeñas manos de Aeris entre las suyas, grandes y delgadas.

-¡No sabe lo feliz que me hace escucharle decir eso! Le prometo que todo estará bien. Yo me encargaré de todo y se lo haré saber. Pero tendríamos que irnos este jueves, ya que los ensayos comenzarán la semana que viene. ¿Cree que podrá, Aeris?

-¿El jueves? - preguntó ella, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. - Bueno… supongo que sí… -dijo ella, agachando levemente la cabeza.

-No puedes irte a ninguna parte. - dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas que consiguió que el corazón de Aeris se parase en un latido. Se dio la vuelta y confirmó que se trataba de Sephiroth, el cual había estado escuchando toda la conversación entre Aeris y el representante musical, León.

-Sephiroth… - musitó ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La esperaré dentro, Aeris. - dijo León, retirándose y dejándolos a solas. Una vez se marchó León, le tocó el turno al de pelo plateado de hablar.

-No puedes irte, Aeris. No sin mi. Tú y yo tenemos un futuro juntos.

-¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? - preguntó Aeris, intentando contener su rabia. - Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer. Y mucho menos ahora que conozco tus verdaderos intereses.

-Lo que dije aquella noche no tenía ningún sentido. Estaba enfadado y sólo decía estupideces sin sentido. Por favor, perdóname. - susurró Sephiroth, clavando sus ojos turmalina en ella.

Pero Aeris negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

-No, Sephiroth. Esta vez no caeré en tu trampa. He sufrido una reclusión en mi propia vida estando contigo. Y no quiero volver a pasar por eso. - dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y dejando a Sephiroth a sus espaldas.

Pero Sephiroth no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedasen así, no podía dejar escapar su vida de acomodamiento, de lujos, no podía quedarse en un simple nombre, en un recuerdo. No, él nunca sería un recuerdo.

Se acercó a Aeris y la agarró fuertemente por el brazo, haciéndole daño.

-¡Suéltame! - dijo ella, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero él no dejaba de apretar.

-No pienso dejarte marchar, Aeris. Tú eres mi vida entera. No te irás, no sin mi.

-¡Suéltala, Sephiroth! - dijo una voz femenina. Se trataba de Tifa, quien había aparecido en escena, junto con León, quien quizá le había dado la voz de alarma. Lentamente, el de pelo plateado liberó a su ex - pareja de su fuerte agarre, sin quitar su vista de ella. Aeris se acercó rápidamente a Tifa, mientras miraba a Sephiroth con terror, intentando contener las lágrimas de rabia. - Déjala en paz de una vez. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño.

-Tú no eres nadie para opinar. - contestó Sephiroth.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga. Y yo también quiero que desaparezcas, Sephiroth. Me iré a donde quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera, porque por fin soy libre. - dijo Aeris, con determinación.

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, Sephiroth chasqueó la lengua.

-Esto no ha terminado. - dijo él, mirando por última vez a Aeris con fiereza, quien estremeció ligeramente. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Una vez se hubo ido, Aeris respiró profundamente, todavía nerviosa por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ese tipo es un auténtico cerdo! No entiendo como pudiste soportarlo durante tanto tiempo…

-Lo importante es que ya se ha ido - dijo Aeris - Muchísimas gracias Tifa… de verdad. - ambas se abrazaron.

—-

Cloud estaba entrenando junto con otro cadete de SOLDADO. Aquel día, sus embestidas con su gran espada eran más fuertes y violentas que nunca, como si quisiera deshacerse de los sentimientos que tenía en su interior. Pero el rubio sabía que en el fondo era en vano, ya que era un tanto imposible.

-Uf… ¿podemos descansar, Cloud? No aguanto tu ritmo - dijo el cadete, jadeando.

El rubio bajó su espada y miró al cadete, volviendo a la realidad.

-Perdona. Tienes razón, hoy me estoy pasando un poco. Descansa, te lo has ganado. - dijo el de ojos azules, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero. El cadete le dedicó una sonrisa y tras despedirse, se marchó, dejando a Cloud solo.

Cloud se sentó pesadamente en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Lo cierto era que él también estaba más cansado de lo habitual aquel día. En su mente solo había espacio para Aeris y el beso que se habían dado, pero también para el rechazo posterior. Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Cloud. No haber sido lo suficientemente capaz de sanar la tristeza de Aeris, tanto como para que lo aceptase en su vida de una manera distinta.

Entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Strife, tu teléfono no para de sonar. Lo oigo desde mi cuarto. - dijo uno de los soldados de tercera clase, que dormía en la habitación contigua a la de Cloud. Rápidamente, el rubio se levantó y tras un simple gracias, corrió hasta su habitación para ver quién lo llamaba.

Justo cuando llegó a su cuarto el teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó, jadeante.

-¿Di…diga? - preguntó Cloud, a través del teléfono.

-¿Cloud? ¡Soy Aeris! - dijo la joven, con jovialidad. Cloud se tensó rápidamente, no esperaba una llamada de la muchacha aquel día.

-Ah…hola, Aeris. ¿Cómo estás? - dijo él, intentando normalizar la situación.

-Bien…todo bien… ¿Y tú?

-Bien…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que Aeris rápidamente rompió.

-Cloud…quería decirte que he tomado una decisión. Sobre lo de Iciclos… y… me marcho. Este jueves… y quería hacer una pequeña despedida el miércoles, el día antes, ya sabes que estaré un tiempo fuera y … bueno, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

"Me marcho". Aquellas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Cloud, quien se había congelado al momento de escucharlas. Aunque sabía que eso era lo mejor para Aeris y aunque ella no sentía lo mismo por él, tenerla lejos iba a ser un verdadero sufrimiento.

-¿El miércoles? No creo que pueda. - dijo Cloud, pero rápidamente se maldijo a si mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella? No era que quisiese ser frío, ni mucho menos mantener las distancias con ella, pero no sabía si sería capaz de mirarla después de lo ocurrido.

A pesar de que no estaban uno frente al otro, Cloud pudo sentir la profunda aflicción de la muchacha, lo que hizo que se sintiera aún peor consigo mismo.

-Ah… bueno… de todas formas, te esperaré, ¿vale? Será en mi casa…una pequeña cena entre amigos. Puedes decírselo a Zack… ojalá que puedas venir… Un beso, Cloud.

-Un beso, Aeris… - dijo él y esperó a que fuera ella la primera en colgar el teléfono.

—-

El miércoles llegó. Aquel día, Tifa no paraba de lagrimear. Lloraba mientras se duchaba, lloraba mientras desayunaba, lloraba mientras se vestía. Y aunque sabía que tan sólo sería un mes el tiempo que su mejor amiga estaría fuera, no podía evitar sentirse triste, ya que no la vería durante todos los días en aquel tiempo ni podría charlar con ella cara a cara, solamente a través del teléfono.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de su casa, Tifa compuso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ya que no quería que su amiga la viese triste el día antes de su partida. Quería que tuviese el recuerdo de su sonrisa.

—-

-¿No te piensas arreglar? - cuestionó Zack, mientras terminaba de arreglarse las mangas de su camisa y miraba a Cloud, quien estaba tendido en su cama, mirando al techo.

-¿Debería ir? - preguntó el rubio, sin mirarle.

-Ella espera que vayas. - dijo el moreno, mirándose al espejo mientras amasaba sus cabellos con sus manos. - Y si no vas… creéme que te vas a arrepentir.

—-

Aeris se había puesto un vestido lila de seda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Decidió dejar su cabello atado en una trenza y la adornó con un lazo del mismo color que su vestido. No quería maquillarse, ya que estaría en familia junto a sus seres queridos y quería sentirse lo más cómoda posible.

La muchacha preparó la mesa y echó un vistazo a la cena que había preparado anteriormente y que esperaba que gustase a sus amigos. Se encontraba algo nerviosa por lo que pasaría el día de mañana, pero también por lo que pasaría aquella noche.

Entonces, el timbre sonó y Aeris rápidamente fue a recibir a los invitados, pero antes de abrir la puerta revisó que todo estuviera correcto. Acto seguido abrió para encontrarse a Tifa y Zack. Ambos la miraban sonriente. Se dieron un abrazo y pasaron a la pequeña casita de Aeris, que era cálida y reconfortante.

Tras hablar animadamente en el salón, la joven de cabellos castaños dijo:

-¡Bueno! Creo que es hora de que cenemos. ¿Vamos? - Zack y Tifa asintieron y acompañaron a Aeris hacia el comedor, donde esperaba la cena, pero justo cuando iban a sentarse, el timbre sonó de nuevo. - Disculpad. - dijo la joven, iendo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Tras la puerta se encontraba Cloud, con un jersey azul marino y unos pantalones negros. Sus ojos brillaban como de costumbre y cuando vio a Aeris, compuso una tierna sonrisa.

-Cloud… -susurró la joven - ¡sabía que vendrías! - dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-No podía dejar que te fueras sin despedirme de tí. - contestó él, acariciando su rostro.

Ambos entraron y Zack y Tifa miraron a los dos jóvenes y acto seguido, se miraron entre ellos, mientras que la morena le guiñó un ojo a Zack con alegría y complicidad.

Cloud saludó a sus amigos y se sentó a la mesa, en el sitio que quedaba libre, al lado de Aeris. Todos comenzaron a comer y a charlar animadamente. Durante la cena, Tifa empezó a contar anécdotas de adolescente que había vivido junto con Aeris y todos rieron, mientras que Zack también desveló algunos momentos vergonzosos que Cloud había vivido, pero el joven rubio tomó su venganza enseñando unas fotografías comprometidas de Zack. Todos rieron, disfrutando de la cena.

Tifa entonces miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¡Pero si son las dos de la madrugada! Aeris, creo que es mejor que te dejemos descansar. Mañana te espera un día largo. - dijo Tifa, levantándose de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Zack y Cloud.

-Es cierto - dijo Zack - nosotros también deberíamos descansar ya. - comentó el moreno, mirando a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Tifa se acercó a su amiga Aeris y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con ella, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pianista con dulzura. Unas lagrimitas se agolparon en sus ojos rubí.

-Te echaré mucho de menos este mes, cielo. Vuelve pronto, ¿vale? - dijo ella, mirándola con cariño.

-Yo también te extrañaré mucho. Y volveré, te lo prometo. - contestó Aeris, con una dulce sonrisa.

Llegó el turno de Zack, quien también abrazó a Aeris.

-Cuídate mucho, Aeris. Y gracias por cuidar tanto de Tifa. - dijo Zack, mientras besaba la mejilla de su ya novia oficial, Tifa.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Tú también cuídate mucho, Zack. - dijo ella.

-Ejem, vamos saliendo, Tifa. Te esperamos fuera, Cloud. - dijo el moreno, repentinamente, mientras la de ojos rubí asentía con la cabeza.

Cloud y Aeris se quedaron a solas y en silencio, cada uno esperando a ver quién sería el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, yo…

-Cuídate mucho, Cloud, ¿sí? Espero que nos llamemos a menudo… quiero oirte de vez en cuando. Y que me cuentes como te va en Junon… - dijo Aeris, aún con la cabeza agachada - pero sobretodo ten cuidado… no me gustaría que nada te pasase, ya sabes…y…te voy a echar mucho de menos…

Pero el rubio no la dejó terminar, puesto que la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. La joven también rodeó el cuerpo de Cloud con sus frágiles brazos, sintiendo su calor por última vez.

Ambos se separaron, mirándose intensamente. Y aunque Cloud quería besarla, sabía que tenía que quedarse en un abrazo. En tan solo un abrazo.

Cloud se tumbó en su cama y desató el nudo en la garganta que había mantenido atado desde que salió de la casa de Aeris. Sentirla en sus brazos, percibir la suavidad de su piel y de su calor y su dulce olor a vainilla y flores no habían conseguido otra cosa sino reafirmar lo que sentía por la joven pianista.

Al día siguiente, el rubio despertó algo cansado, no había conseguido dormir bien la noche anterior, pues no había dejado de pensar en la joven muchacha de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, le quedaba la esperanza de que se mantendrían en contacto a través de llamadas de teléfono y que el paso del tiempo sería rápido y ese mes separados se iría lo más pronto posible. Y quizá, con la distancia, Aeris podría cambiar de parecer respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él.

Con aquella esperanza, Cloud dejó pasar los días hasta que llegó el sábado, día en el que partirían hacia Junon para llevar a cabo la misión de SOLDADO. Estarían allí durante dos semanas, ya que primero debían inspeccionar la zona, trazar una estrategia y luego luchar contra Arma Diamante para liberar a todos los ciudadanos del terror que se había apoderado de sus vidas.

Además, tras aquella misión, Cloud hablaría con Scrimmage para informarle de que aceptaría el cargo de Capitán General, aunque con cierta pena, ya que el rubio tenía en cuenta de que era el sueño de su mejor amigo, pero ahora que tenía el permiso y sobre todo, el apoyo de Zack, todo era mucho más fácil.

Cuando hubo preparado su pequeño equipaje con algo de ropa, sus materias y objetos curativos, Cloud se dirigió al recibidor, donde ya lo esperaban Zack, dos SOLDADOS más y dos cadetes. Entre todos se dirigirían a Junon para derrotar a la poderosa Arma Diamante.

-Bien. Escuchadme todos, por favor. Esta será una misión difícil - comenzó Cloud, mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente. - Arma Diamante se encontraba bajo nuestro perímetro de control en las afueras de Midgar, pero escapó y se apoderó de Junon, aterrando a todos los que allí viven. Lucharemos contra Arma Diamante y devolveremos la paz a Junon. ¡Sed fuertes!

Todos hicieron el saludo militar y se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes de Midgar, donde tomaron el primer tren hacia las afueras de la ciudad y una vez allí, fueron en barco hasta Junon.

Una vez llegaron a la ciudad, sintieron en el aire el ambiente de terror que sus ciudadanos sufrían desde un tiempo atrás. La gente caminaba silenciosamente y en alerta, esperando ser atacadas por una imponente armadura gris que en aquellos momentos vigilaba la ciudad desde las alturas, sobrevolandola. Casi nadie se atrevía a mirar al cielo, oscurecido por semejante bestia.

Los SOLDADOS se dirigieron a hablar con el presidente de Junon, quien ya los esperaba, lleno de esperanza y un poco más animado que de costumbre.

-¡Refuerzos! Gracias a Dios… el cuerpo de élite de Junon no puede estar más desgastado. Pasad, pasad. - dijo el presidente, dejándolos entrar a su despacho. Todos tomaron asiento y esta vez fue Zack el primero en hablar.

-¿Cuál es la situación, señor Presidente? - preguntó el moreno.

El Presidente tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Arma Diamante lleva sobrevolando la ciudad una semana y media. El tiempo suficiente para crear el caos en los ciudadanos de Junon, quienes temen por sus hijos y por ellos mismos. No sabemos que es lo que pretende Arma Diamante ni cuando atacará. Hasta ahora, el cuerpo militar de Junon ha conseguido retenerla pero… no sabemos cuanto tiempo más aguantarán. Por eso decidí ponerme en contacto con el presidente Shin - Ra. Y por eso vosotros estáis aquí. Supongo que ya sabréis que sois los encargados de asesinar a Arma Diamante y liberarnos de esta prisión.

-Eso haremos, señor - intervino Cloud. - Pero debe saber que no será fácil. Necesitaremos un tiempo para trazar las estrategias necesarias.

-Tomad el tiempo que os haga falta. Lo importante es que esa bestia desaparezca de aquí sin causar…más estragos.

Durante los días siguientes, Cloud, Zack y el resto de SOLDADOS y cadetes comenzaron a trazar estrategias sin parar. Lo más adecuado sería conseguir atraer a Arma Diamante hacia el puerto de Junon, lo más lejos posible de la ciudad, para luchar contra ella allí y derrotarla de inmediato.

Tras dos largas semanas, llegó el día en que todos lucharían contra Arma Diamante. Se levantaron muy temprano, a las cinco de la mañana, mientras el sol aparecía en el horizonte.

En silencio, cada uno ocupó sus puestos, mientras Zack, Cloud y otro SOLDADO esperaban , con sus espadas a punto, a que Arma Diamante aterrizase sobre ellos para vencerla de una vez por todas.

Llevando a cabo el plan trazado, los dos catedes atrayeron la atención de Arma Diamante con diversos estallidos de luz. La bestia se sintió atraída y se acercó a ellos, quienes la atacaron con fuego y hielo para intentar hacerle algún daño, pero este era mínimo.

Entonces, Zack y Cloud decidieron intervenir, atacando al Arma Diamante con sus mejores y más fuertes magias. La batalla fue intensa, ya que Arma Diamante daba unos duros zarpazos con sus garras que no dejaron indiferente a los combatientes.

Sin embargo, el final de Arma Diamante llegó y la bestia, abatida, se derrumbó frente a ellos. Con gran algarabía y felicidad, los soldados se abrazaron entre ellos, victoriosos. Pero de repente, uno de los cadetes se tornó pálido y señaló algo tras Cloud y Zack.

-Cloud, ¡cuidado! - gritó con fuerza, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que en un último ataque antes de desfallecer por completo, Arma Diamante alzó sus zarpas y embistió a Cloud con una fuerza brutal.

El rubio sintió un intenso dolor en sus piernas y acto seguido, todo se volvió oscuro.

—-

Nieve. Todo era nieve a su alrededor. Una ventisca descargaba todo el frío en la helada ciudad de Iciclos.

Aeris contemplaba el paisaje desde la ventana, mientras tenía una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Hacía dos días que se había instalado y, aunque la ciudad no era muy acogedora, si lo eran sus gentes y sus hogares.

La joven de ojos verdes había sido recibida con calidez por parte de los otros artistas que ensayaban junto con ella en aquella residencia de artistas. León y otros representantes musicales habían alquilado varias habitaciones en una posada donde todos los músicos que participaban en el famoso Concierto de Invierno de Iciclos descansaban. Así, el ambiente entre todos los artistas sería de mayor confianza y amistad.

Aeris sintió una mano en su hombro que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dándose la vuelta, vio que se trataba de León.

-¿Preparada para los ensayos de esta tarde? - preguntó el de ojos grises, con una leve sonrisa en su serio semblante. La joven suspiró.

-Sí. Me siento bien aquí… pero aunque acabo de irme, ya echo de menos a mis amigos.

-Podrá verlos cuando vengan al concierto dentro de un mes. Y el tiempo aquí se pasa volando, Aeris.

-Tiene razón. Y por favor, no me trate más de usted. Tutéeme. Si vamos a trabajar juntos durante tanto tiempo, creo que sería lo mejor - propuso Aeris, con simpatía.

-Lo mismo digo - replicó León, también con una sonrisa.

Ambos contemplaron el nevado paisaje en silencio, hasta que una duda que llevaba días rondando la cabeza de León salió a la luz.

-Y… ¿puedo preguntarte quién era ese hombre de pelo plateado que apareció de repente?

Aeris evitó su mirada. Justo cuando estaba logrando pensar menos en Sephiroth, León se lo había recordado. Sin embargo, no quiso ser brusca con él, ya que León poco sabía sobre ella y quizá esa era una forma de conocerse mejor.

-Mi antiguo novio…

-Oh…lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-No te preocupes - repuso ella rápidamente, restándole importancia. - No estábamos precisamente bien. Era muy exigente conmigo - explicó Aeris, mirando a León con simpatía. - Y… ya que estamos, ¿qué hay de ti?

-¿De mi? - preguntó León, mientras que la joven asentía con la cabeza. - Es una larga historia que no sé si estás preparada para escuchar - contestó, con una pequeña pero triste carcajada que para Aeris no pasó desapercibida.

-Por favor, cuéntame. Quizá te ayude el hecho de exteriorizar tus pensamientos - dijo ella.

León pareció considerarlo, ya que se tomó un tiempo para pensar. Pero tras un silencio, comenzó a hablar, mientras que sus ojos grises seguían contemplando el paisaje.

-Se llamaba Rinoa - comenzó. - Era una mujer maravillosa. Apareció en el momento en que mi vida era triste y gris. Como este paisaje. Mis padres habían muerto y digamos que yo…estaba atravesando una crisis de identidad. Pero llegó ella con su alegría constante… con sus ojos llenos de vida. Nos enamoramos profundamente. E íbamos a ser una familia…pero aquel terrible accidente de coche se la llevó. A ella y … a mi hijo.

Aeris se tapó la boca con las manos, profundamente afligida por la historia que León acababa de contarle.

-Lo siento tanto, León… No tendría que haber sido tan entrometida.

-No te preocupes. Es bueno contarlo, supongo… ella también tocaba el piano como tú y yo era su representante. He sido representante de muchas personas después de ella… es algo que le prometí. Que pasase lo que pasase, siempre seguiría dedicándome a la música.

-Fue un gesto muy bonito por tu parte. Prometerle algo así. - dijo Aeris, pasando una mano por los hombros de León en un intento de reconfortarlo.

-Gracias, Aeris… pensándolo bien, me ha sentado genial contártelo.

Aeris sonrió con dulzura.

-Pues ya lo sabes… siempre que quieras contarme algo más, ¡aquí estaré! - dijo ella, suavemente.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con rápidez mientras Aeris practicaba incansablemente para su primer concierto de piano fuera de Midgar. Los demás músicos la halagaban y la felicitaban por su increíble talento y Aeris también los felicitaba a ellos, ya que eran realmente buenos. La joven de ojos verdes se sentía afortunada por poder compartir escenario con aquellos magníficos artistas que llevaban años dedicándose a la composición y la música. Eran verdaderas estrellas con muchísimo talento en sus manos y a los que Aeris admiraba profundamente.

La joven también aprovechaba sus ratos libres para llamar a Tifa y mantenerse informada de como iban las cosas por allí. Las dos amigas pasaban horas y horas colgadas al teléfono, contándose sus respectivas novedades.

Aeris también recibía llamadas de Cloud, quién le contaba como iba su misión en Junon. Ambos pasaban muchas horas también al teléfono, hablando de cualquier cosa y las despedidas eran cada vez más afectivas y difíciles para los dos. Les costaba desprenderse el uno del otro. Sin embargo, había días enteros en los que Aeris no sabía nada del rubio de ojos azules, debido a que la misión en Junon absorbía todo su tiempo. No obstante, todas las noches antes de dormir, la joven de ojos verdes rezaba una plegaria para que protegiese a Cloud de todos los males.

La amistad con León iba profundizándose cada vez más. Aunque la joven no tenía la misma complicidad que había adquirido con Cloud desde un principio, si que tenía una gran confianza y respeto hacia el muchacho de ojos grises y notaba que era mutuo. Sin embargo, Aeris no había reparado en las miradas de León, que cada vez se hacían más intensas ni tampoco en los latidos del corazón de este cuando sin querer, Aeris rozaba su mano o le sonreía.

Todo estaba siendo simplemente perfecto. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegó a Iciclos, faltaba muy poco para el concierto y además, Sephiroth parecía haberse cansado de buscarla, al menos, por el momento, lo que mantenía a Aeris mucho más tranquila.

—-

El hospital de Junon estaba abarrotado de gente. La sala de espera acogía a los familiares de aquellos pacientes que estaban recibiendo todo tipo de cuidados por parte de los médicos y enfermeros.

Zack caminaba de un lado para otro, con el corazón encogido y lleno de nervios, sin siquiera pararse a descansar. Los otros compañeros de equipo esperaban afligidos a que apareciese algún doctor para comunicarles el estado de Cloud, pero nadie aparecía para decir nada.

Zack se preguntaba en qué momento la bestia Arma Diamante había pasado de estar muerta a embestir tan duramente a Cloud. Aunque luego habían conseguido rematarla y hacerla desaparecer, el estado de su mejor amigo no era el mejor de todos precisamente. Cloud sangraba por las piernas y estaba desmayado, bastante pálido y respiraba con dificultad. El moreno recordó como había salido corriendo con él en brazos mientras los demás le intentaban seguir el paso, cansados por la extenuante batalla que acababan de librar.

El moreno miró el reloj de la sala de espera. Las seis de la tarde. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que Cloud comenzó a ser operado de urgencia.

¿Y si Cloud…? No, eso no podía ser. Zack sacudió la cabeza, intentando evadir esos pensamientos de su mente. Su mejor amigo era uno de los hombres más fuertes que había conocido nunca y no iba a fallecer. Todavía le quedaban muchas batallas por librar.

De repente, apareció un doctor de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño y ojos de un intenso color café.

-¿Familiares de Cloud Strife? - preguntó, mirando a su alrededor en la sala de espera.

-Yo soy su mejor amigo. - dijo Zack, acercándose rápidamente hacia el doctor. - Por favor, dígame como está.

-El señor Strife ha resistido a la operación. - comenzó el doctor, mientras el moreno respiraba profundamente aliviado. - Sin embargo, la lesión recibida en sus piernas fue devastadora.

-¿Qué quiere decir, doctor? - inquirió Zack, terriblemente preocupado.

-Verá… es probable que el señor Strife… no vuelva a caminar.

FÍN DEL CAPÍTULO


	11. 11 Tristeza

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo episodio! Espero que les guste!**

 **Lady Yomi: Querida lectora! Me alegro mucho de que el episodio anterior calmase tantas dudas y que te gustase tanto. La verdad es que sí, Cloud tiene un destino un poco fuerte en este fic, pero los seres humanos recibimos tristeza y alegrías a pares iguales por desgracia :( A mi también me parecen adorables Zack y Tifa jiji nunca me cansaré de decirlo! Son una bonita pareja! En cuanto a Sephiroth...puede que esté un poco ausente ahora, pero aparecerá cuando menos lo esperen. Y León es todo amor, la verdad que es uno de mis personajes favoritos! De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme y escribirme! Y me alegro haberte hecho feliz con mis comentarios sobre tus historias, es que son fantásticas! Muchos besitos!**

 **Conejoluigi: Querido lector! Te extrañé en el anterior capítulo! Espero tu review! Besos y abrazos!**

 **Reimy: Querida lectora! A ti también te extrañé! Espero leer pronto tus comentarios por aquí! Muchos besitos.**

 **Capítulo 11 - Tristeza**

-No, Aeris. Te has vuelto a equivocar de nuevo en esta nota. - la corrigió León, con dulzura. - Es do - fa - sol. ¿Lo ves? - dijo él, señalando las notas en la partitura.

-Es cierto. Lo siento, León. - dijo ella, mirando con pesadumbre las notas. Aquel día, Aeris se había levantado con una sensación de angustia cada vez más fuerte y no terminaba de comprender a que se debía aquella opresión que sentía en su pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el de ojos grises, escudriñándola mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro de Aeris para poder verla mejor.

-Sí… es sólo que… tengo una sensación de angustia muy grande dentro de mi. Como si algo malo estuviera pasando - susurró ella, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

-¿Quieres llamar a tus amigos para ver si ha pasado algo malo? - le propuso León, pasando una mano por el hombro de la pianista.

Lo cierto era que León había desarrollado un profundo sentimiento de cariño hacia Aeris y no le gustaba verla tan apesadumbrada como estaba aquella mañana. Quería que la joven de ojos verdes estuviera bien en todo momento y luchaba por conseguirlo siempre. Y aquella vez no sería menos.

-Creo que llamaré a Tifa. - dijo la joven, levántandose y corriendo hacia su habitación, en busca de su teléfono móvil.

—-

Cloud emitió un ligero gruñido, mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. Sentía que sus párpados pesaban el doble de lo habitual, como si tuviese piedras sobre ellos que no le permitían abrirlos. Además, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había perdido la conciencia en Junon.

El rubio apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido. Rápidas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza de sus compañeros luchando, de Arma Diamante embistiéndolo con dureza y el intenso dolor que había sentido en sus piernas. Pero no recordaba absolutamente nada más. Todo se había vuelto oscuro tras el inmenso dolor que había sufrido.

Miró a su alrededor. Las paredes eran blancas y verdes, por lo que rápidamente dedujo que estaba en el hospital. Cloud se sentía pesado, sin embargo, era como si le hubieran quitado las piernas, como si las tuviera en otro lugar. No obstante, antes de poder reflexionar acerca de aquella extraña sensación, se dio cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo, Zack, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos y parecía tremendamente cansado.

-Za…Zack - susurró Cloud, dolorosamente, ya que el aire le quemaba la garganta. Repentinamente, su mejor amigo levantó la cabeza y escudriñó a Cloud con sus profundos ojos azules.

-¡Cloud! Por fin despiertas. - dijo él, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza que no pasó indiferente para el rubio.

-¿Cuántas horas…llevo…aquí? - preguntó Cloud, pesadamente, mientras intentaba respirar, aunque le resultaba algo difícil.

-Unas cuantas. Entraste aquí por la mañana y ya es de noche. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó, ¿no? - dijo Zack, pasando una mano por el hombro de su amigo.

-S…sí… Arma…Diamante…me…atacó. - dijo el rubio, agitado. De repente, Cloud se sobresaltó. - ¿Tú..estás…bien? ¿Los…demás…co…como están? - preguntó, con voz ronca.

-Tranquilo, Cloud. Todos estamos bien. Por desgracia, tu te llevaste la peor parte. Pero todo irá bien. Estaremos aquí para ayudarte. - dijo Zack, con pesadumbre.

Entonces el rubio lo miró sin comprender. ¿Por qué Zack había dicho algo así? ¿Qué significaba que estarían ahí para ayudarle? Ya había recuperado el conocimiento, ¿no? En pocas horas le darían el alta y podría salir del hospital sin problemas…

-¿Ocurre…algo? - preguntó Cloud, mientras observaba los gestos de su mejor amigo, quién desde sus últimas palabras había estado evitando su mirada azul.

-Cloud…tienes que ser fuerte a partir de ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué…es lo que…pasa? - insistió Cloud, cada vez más asustado y preocupado.

-Señor Strife. - dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos. Se trataba del doctor que había operado a Cloud de urgencia y con el que Zack había hablado momentos antes. -Me alegro de que haya despertado. - se acercó a la cama de Cloud, mientras observaba su estado.

-Doctor…¿qué…me…ocurre?

Se hizo un largo y pesado silencio, mientras el rubio intentaba comprender los rostros apesadumbrados, tanto del doctor como de su mejor amigo.

-Verá, señor Strife… - comenzó el doctor, mirando fijamente a su paciente - La lesión que sufrió en sus piernas fue letal. Las zarpas de la bestia destrozaron muchas conexiones nerviosas de sus extremidades lo que…

-Doctor … por favor… deje los rodeos…y dígame lo que … me ocurre. - dijo Cloud, cada vez más nervioso.

-Señor… es muy probable que … debido a la lesión… no pueda volver a caminar.

Cloud clavó sus ojos en el doctor mientras sentía su corazón congelarse. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba diciendo aquel hombre, no podía ser que sus piernas no volvieran a moverse como antes. Era imposible que no volviese a caminar, tenía que haber alguna especie de error en sus palabras, todo debía de tratarse de una macabra broma.

-No puede…estar…hablando en serio. - dijo Cloud, reticiente a creer lo que el médico decía. Sin embargo, el médico lo miró con pesadumbre y el rubio pareció darse cuenta de que nadie estaba mintiéndole y que su situación era real.

-Lo siento muchísimo, señor… - comenzó el doctor. El médico comenzó a hablar de los tratamientos que llevarían a cabo sobre él, la rehabilitación y demás cuidados intensivos, pero Cloud hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y no lograba enfocar bien a las personas que estaban con él. Había sentido como su mundo había crugido y se había roto en mil pedazos.

No podría seguir siendo SOLDADO en su condición, ni siquiera podría cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Capitán General. No podría volver a caminar, a correr, a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. No podría hacer nada más que depender de una silla de ruedas, probablemente por el resto de su vida. Cloud cerró los ojos mientras todos sus sueños se desmoronaban, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Intentó contenerlas con toda su rabia y su fuerza, pero le fue imposible, parecía que ellas tenían vida propia. Aquello debía de tratarse de una terrible pesadilla, pero sin embargo, era tan real como la vida misma. Sintió que Zack ponía una mano sobre su hombro, intentando consolarle, pero no funcionaría. Todo estaba perdido para Cloud.

—-

-¿Diga? - contestó Tifa, mientras dejaba a un lado el vaso que estaba colocando en los armarios del restaurante El Séptimo Cielo.

-Soy yo, ¡Aeris! - dijo la de ojos verdes, con alegría a través del télefono.

-¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás? Esperaba que me llamases más tarde, como siempre - comentó Tifa, mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja y seguía con sus quehaceres.

-Lo sé, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento. Como que algo malo estaba pasando. ¿Va todo bien por ahí?

Inmediatamente, Tifa se mordió el labio sin saber que decir y recordando la conversación que había tenido con su pareja, Zack, horas antes.

" -¿Sin caminar? Pero, ¿por qué? - preguntó Tifa, temblorosa a través del teléfono. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de su novio, como si hubiera estado llorando antes de ponerse en contacto con ella.

-Eso ha dicho el médico. Pero … tiene sentido… tendrías que haber visto como aquella bestia estuvo a punto de arrancarle las piernas. - contestó Zack, con terrible aflicción mientras los horrorosos recuerdos se hacían hueco en su mente de nuevo.

-Dios mío… no puede ser… alguien tan joven como Cloud… es una auténtica desgracia. - dijo Tifa, intentando contener las lágrimas, pues no quería preocupar más a su novio. - Iré esta noche a hacerte compañía. Cogeré el tren y estaré ahí lo antes posible, te lo prometo. - aseguró ella. Quería estar al lado de su amor en aquellos momentos díficiles. - Por cierto, avisaré a Aeris. Ella tiene que saberlo, Cloud es alguien muy importante para ella.

-No. - dijo Zack, mientras que Tifa tornó su rostro extrañada. - Sabes que Aeris tiene entre manos el concierto de Iciclos. Y Cloud dudo que quiera ser visto por ella en estas condiciones. No la preocupes.

-Pero también pienso que Cloud la querría a su lado. Acompañándola en un momento tan díficil. Ella no se da cuenta, pero siente algo por él, estoy segurísima. Y lo mismo él. Así que se lo diré.

-Tifa, no hagas una tontería. - concluyó Zack, tajantemente.

-No es una tontería. Pienso decírselo. Es mi mejor amiga y tiene derecho a saberlo. Luego nos vemos, cielo."

Sin embargo, ahora que había recibido la llamada de su mejor amiga, Tifa se preguntaba si realmente decírselo era lo mejor en aquellos momentos. Aeris se encontraba lejos, centrada en cumplir su sueño en Iciclos y preocuparla haría que se asustase demasiado y quisiese estar cuanto antes en Junon, dejando todo de lado. No obstante, Tifa sentía que si callaba sería peor.

-Aeris… prométeme que no vas a asustarte, ¿vale, cielo? - dijo Tifa, con suavidad, mientras se sentía algo nerviosa.

Sin embargo, estas palabras alarmaron aún más a la pobre Aeris, quién comenzó a temblar con fuerza desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Es Sephiroth? ¿Te ha hecho algo? - preguntó la joven, con voz entrecortada.

-No … no. Sephiroth no ha vuelto a aparecer. Quédate tranquila.

-¿Entonces? Tifa, por favor, dime. Me estás asustando. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Si, sí , yo estoy bien…

-¿Entonces? ¿Es Zack? Espera… ¿Es Cloud?

Se hizo un silencio terriblemente angustioso al otro lado del télefono.

-Tifa, ¿es Cloud? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Cloud? Por favor, dime, dime si está bien, por favor - dijo Aeris, comenzando a llorar de la angustia, ya que su amiga no contestaba.

-Cloud… tuvo un accidente en Junon. - dijo Tifa, mientras Aeris cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se llevaba la mano a la boca, intentando ahogar un sollozo - Está a salvo pero…

-Pero, ¿qué? Por favor, dímelo … - suplicó Aeris.

—-

León se encontraba descansando, contemplando las distintas partituras que descansaban sobre el piano en el que horas antes Aeris había estado practicando para el concierto de Invierno de Iciclos.

El joven de ojos grises admiraba profundamente a la pianista. Tenía un talento inconmensurable e innato, propio de las grandes estrellas de la música. León deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la joven Aeris triunfase en el concierto, ya que eso supondría una puerta abierta hacia el estrellato de la pianista.

Además, en las dos semanas que habían compartido juntos, había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia ella. La muchacha, siempre optimista y con ojos alegres, le recordaba profundamente a su anterior amor, Rinoa, que había fallecido trágicamente. Y, por ese motivo, León no podía dejar de sentir un profundo aprecio hacia Aeris, el cual sabía que, con el tiempo, podía convertirse fácilmente en amor.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que Aeris llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, por lo que, preocupado, decidió ver si le había ocurrido algo a la joven.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación y se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta de par en par. Pero su sorpresa fue en aumento al ver a la muchacha de grandes ojos verdes preparando su maleta, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aeris…¿pero, qué ocurre? - dijo León, acercándose a ella y pasando una mano por su hombro, intentando reconfortarla. La joven se sobresaltó ante su contacto y miró a León, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. El de ojos grises sintió su corazón encogerse ante la triste imagen de Aeris.

-León… lo siento tanto… siento todo esto pero…tengo que irme. - sollozó ella, terminando de preparar sus cosas.

-¿Irte? Pero, ¿ a dónde? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Están tus amigos bien? - inquirió él, intentando que la muchacha le prestase atención.

-Es…Cloud… está … en el hospital . Y tengo que estar con él. - dijo ella, entre lágrimas. León sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón al entender que Cloud se trataba de un chico y además muy importante para la pianista. Pero la situación en la que el amigo de la joven se encontraba era mucho más importante que sus sentimientos.

-No te irás sola. Te acompañaré. - sentenció León.

—-

-No tendrías que haberle dicho nada. - dijo Zack, mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la habitación de hospital de Cloud, que se encontraba dormido en aquellos instantes.

Tifa miró a su novio, algo enfurecida. Sin embargo, desvió su mirada hacia Cloud, el cual, ni siquiera durmiendo, tenía paz en su rostro. La marca del sufrimiento se había quedado grabada en su tez blanca.

-Ella merece saberlo. No lo admite, pero siente algo por él. Y él por ella. Es más que evidente. El apoyo de Aeris le hará bien. - contestó Tifa, pasando una mano por los rubios cabellos de Cloud, compadeciéndose.

-¿Y el mío no? - replicó el moreno, molesto.

-Es distinto. Si tu estuvieras en la situación de Cloud, ¿no te gustaría verme aquí? - cuestionó ella, mirando a su amor.

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Entonces he ahí la respuesta. - dijo Tifa, con una dulce sonrisa. Se acercó a Zack y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, abrazándolo.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa con el concierto de Aeris? - preguntó el moreno, aún abrazando a su novia.

-Nosotros podemos cuidar de Cloud mientras ella se prepara para el evento. Pero deja que hoy esté con él… - susurró Tifa.

—-

El viaje en tren desde Iciclos se estaba haciendo eterno para Aeris. Hacía un rato que había dejado de ver el paisaje exterior y de escuchar lo que León le decía. Había captado algunas palabras, como que León había hablado con los organizadores del concierto y les había explicado todo, y que ellos habían sido muy comprensivos con la situación de Aeris, pero nada de eso le importaba a la joven. Quería estar cuanto antes cerca de Cloud, apoyarlo y cuidarlo en aquella difícil situación.

Se imaginó los sentimientos que Cloud habría tenido en su corazón al enterarse de que nunca podría volver a caminar y la joven Aeris sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos de nuevo. Debió haber sido tan duro para él…

Finalmente, León y Aeris llegaron a Junon y fueron rápidamente al hospital. Allí se encontraron con Tifa y Zack, quienes los esperaban. Aeris y Tifa se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras la morena acariciaba los cabellos de Aeris. La joven también abrazó a Zack, mostrándole su apoyo. León y los demás estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Dónde está? - preguntó Aeris, con voz trémula, mirando a su alrededor.

-Te acompañaré a la habitación. - dijo Tifa, con cariño. - Zack, ¿por qué no tomas algo con León? Necesitas comer algo, llevas un día sin tomar nada. - propuso Tifa, preocupada. - Y León debe haber llegado cansado del viaje.

Zack asintió y acompañó a León a la cafetería del hospital. Mientras tanto, Tifa y Aeris, que seguían abrazadas, fueron hacia la habitación de Cloud. Tras recorrer varios pasillos y subir unos pisos, Tifa se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada. Antes de abrir, miró a Aeris y le dijo con ternura:

-Ahora está durmiendo. Está algo cansado. Pero estoy segura de que le agradará verte. - la morena reconfortó a Aeris pasando una mano por su espalda y ambas jóvenes entraron.

Aeris miró en el interior de la habitación. Cloud estaba allí, tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y un profundo sufrimiento marcado a fuego en su semblante. Tenía vendas en los brazos y una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla. Sus piernas estaban tapadas. La joven cerró los ojos mientras contenía las lágrimas y se acercó a él, pasando con suavidad una mano por la frente del rubio, quien ni se inmutó.

-Te dejaré sola, cielo. Pero volveré en un rato, ¿sí? - dijo Tifa. Aeris asintió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y la morena se marchó, dejándolos a solas. La joven de ojos verdes apretó los labios y dejó que una lágrima corriese por su mejilla, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Cloud.

-Cloud … - murmuró ella, sintiendo una inmensa pena en su interior. Tomó la mano del joven y besó su dorso con ternura. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de observar al rubio - ojalá todo ese sufrimiento de tu rostro se fuera para siempre - dijo la joven, preguntándose en su interior por qué la vida era tan injusta con las personas buenas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	12. 12 Apoyo

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo episodio!**

 **Shadowpirata: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia! Un beso y un abrazo!**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! La verdad es que el destino se cebó con Cloud, pero quien sabe, quizá dentro de poco le llegue la buena suerte! No sabes lo bonito que es que me digas que de vez en cuando te lees los capítulos anteriores, que a una escritora le digan eso es algo emocionante! Muchisimos besitos y abrazos ! Espero tu proximo review cielo!**

 **Lady Yomi: Querida lectora mía! Me alegro tantísimo que te haya gustado el anterior episodio! Los momentos trágicos nos hacen sentir mil cosas. Y sí, a Cloud se le va a hacer bastante duro superar su situación. Y Tifa es una grandisima amiga, yo siempre reitero el hecho de que odio cuando la ponen de enemiga en los fics y subestiman su personaje, cuando ella es grande. León...es que es todo un amor! Poco a poco descubriremos lo que pasará con el ... jijiji Muchísimas gracias preciosa! Espero tu review! Muchos besos y abrazos!**

 **Conejoluigi: Mi querido lector! Por fin llegó tu deseado plot - twist! Jijiji yo te había avisado de que algún día llegaría! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, fue muy bonito! La personalidad de Cloud es compleja y tiene distintas facetas, por eso quiero mostrar algunas en este fic, todas las que me sean posible! Espero que te guste mucho este nuevo episodio! Muchos besos y abrazos! Y muchísimas gracias por comentar siempre!**

 **Por cierto, puede que quizá cuando termine este fic comience a escribir otro. Posiblemente un Cleris, pero con otro argumento y me gustaría saber si cuento con el apoyo de ustedes! Espero que si! Jiji! Un beso y espero que les guste este capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 12 - Apoyo**

Los ojos de Cloud temblaron un poco antes de despertar. Sintió un cierto calor en su mano derecha y dirigió su vista hacia allí, para encontrarse con una pequeña mano tomando la suya. Levantó los ojos y vio que la dueña de la mano era ni más ni menos que Aeris. El rubio sintió su corazón detenerse en un latido. ¿Aeris había vuelto por él?

El rubio pasó la mano que tenía libre por los cabellos castaños de la joven, que se encontraba profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en las sábanas de su cama. Sintió compasión por ella, seguramente habría pasado toda la noche ahí mientras él dormía.

-Pasó toda la noche aquí. - dijo una voz masculina que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cloud miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio que se trataba de Zack, el cual había estado observando la escena desde hacía un buen rato en silencio. Cloud enrojeció un poco y se dio cuenta que su amigo llevaba una ropa distinta, probablemente había aprovechado la estancia de Aeris para irse a descansar. - ¿Cómo te encuentras, Cloud? - preguntó, acercándose a su amigo.

-Bien. - dijo el rubio, esta vez respirando mejor. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo dolor en sus piernas. - Pero … me duelen las piernas…

-El médico dijo que era lo más normal. Te pondrán un analgésico después. - le informó Zack. - Lo importante es que has salido de lo peor.

-No creo que lo peor haya terminado… - dijo Cloud, con pesadumbre, recordando que se quedaría en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

-Podrías haber muerto, ¿sabes? Así que…dentro de lo que cabe, estás bien. - dijo Zack, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Cloud miró a Aeris de nuevo y suspiró lentamente.

-Dile que se vaya, Zack, por favor. No quiero que me vea así. - susurró el rubio, con tristeza. Por nada del mundo quería que Aeris estuviese ahí, viendo su mal estado.

Pero Zack chasqueó la lengua y lo miró, molesto.

-No le diré eso. Díselo tú, si quieres. Vamos, se valiente y hazlo. Sé que no podrás. - lo retó el moreno.

Cloud lo miró de reojo, algo enfadado.

-Prefieres que se compadezca de mi, ¿no? - preguntó Cloud.

-No. Ella no está aquí para sentir pena por ti. Está aquí por que quiere y porque desea apoyarte. Ayudarte en esto. ¿Lo entiendes? - dijo Zack, haciendo que Cloud reflexionase un poco sobre sus palabras.

Sin embargo, Cloud sentía vergüenza de si mismo, de estar así y no podía evitarlo. Se sentía mal consigo mismo aunque no tuviese razones, puesto que lo ocurrido había sido un terrible accidente.

Entonces, Aeris pareció despertar de su profundo sueño y, al darse cuenta de que Cloud estaba despierto, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. El rubio compuso una mueca de dolor y no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gruñido, lo que provocó que Aeris se separase de él al instante. La muchacha lo miró fijamente.

-Cloud… lo siento… estaba tan preocupada por tí. No quería hacerte daño. - dijo ella, con pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. Al verla así, el rubio sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeño.

-Está todo bien.

-Os dejaré a solas. - intervino Zack, quien tras guiñarle un ojo a Aeris, se marchó de la estancia.

Tras un momento de silencio, Aeris habló.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

-Está todo bien, de verdad… - dijo Cloud, evitando su mirada. Aeris lo miró, afligida.

-Cloud…entiendo como te sientes y quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí, ayudándote y…

-No entiendes como me siento, Aeris. Tú puedes levantarte y caminar. Yo no. - respondió tajantemente Cloud, soltando la mano de Aeris, quién había tomado la suya hacia unos instantes. El rubio evitó su mirada, sabiendo que acababa de provocar un profundo daño en Aeris. Sin embargo, esa era la única forma de que la muchacha se marchara, de que no sintiera compasión por él. De que siguiese su vida como hasta ahora.

-Cloud - susurró ella, al borde del llanto. - Está bien. Puede que no entienda lo que es no poder caminar. Pero quiero estar aquí. Contigo. No me importa nada más. - dijo la joven, intentando que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Cloud, pero era algo imposible, pues el rubio evitaba su mirada a toda costa. Lo que Aeris no sabía era que si Cloud dejaba que sus ojos se encontrasen, el muro inquebrantable que intentaba formar a su alrededor caería para siempre.

-Tú tienes otras cosas que hacer. El concierto entre manos. No puedo obligarte a que estés aquí cuidando de mi como si fuese un pobre enfermo. - dijo él, con dureza.

-Para mi no es una obligación. Cloud, yo… - susurró la joven, pero decidió callar. Sabía que ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

Pero, durante la noche y con la situación de Cloud, Aeris se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia el joven rubio de intensos ojos azules. La muchacha había sentido su corazón quebrarse ante la noticia, había sentido verdadero dolor al verlo así. Y sabía que eso no se sentía con una simple amistad. Sabía que un nuevo sentimiento se estaba formando en su interior.

La joven agachó la cabeza y Cloud la miró, intentando comprender que era lo que quería decir. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de preguntárselo.

De repente, dos enfermeras irrumpieron en la habitación. Con una pequeña sonrisa, pidieron a Aeris que esperase fuera, ya que tenían que atender a Cloud. La joven asintió y desapareció del cuarto, dejando al rubio sólo con las enfermeras.

Fuera de la habitación, esperaban Tifa, Zack y León, quienes charlaban animadamente entre ellos. Al ver salir a Aeris del cuarto, Tifa se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

-¡Aeris! ¿Has podido hablar con Cloud? - preguntó la morena, intentando que la joven la mirase. Pero Aeris estaba profundamente dolida.

-Sí… y no quiere que yo esté aquí… -susurró.

-Eso es una tontería que se le ha metido en la cabeza. - intervino Zack, acercándose a Aeris. La joven lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando comprender sus palabras. - Piensa que nadie puede sentir pena por él, que siempre tiene que ser fuerte y ser él quien ayude a los demás. Pero no le hagas caso. A veces puede ser un auténtico cabeza dura.

La muchacha de ojos verdes estaba analizando las palabras de Zack. Así que Cloud quería mantenerla lejos para no ser una carga, para evitar que lo viese así…

-De todas formas, Aeris tendrá que volver a Iciclos. El concierto sigue su curso - dijo León, escudriñando con la mirada a los presentes.

Sin embargo, la muchacha negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, León. Pero el concierto puede esperar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el de ojos grises, con sorpresa.

-Quiero estar aquí, con Cloud. Ayudándolo. Aunque él no quiera. - contestó Aeris, mientras los presentes la miraban profundamente sorprendidos.

-Pero Aeris, ¡Iciclos es tu sueño! Nosotros podemos cuidar de Cloud. - intervino Tifa, intentando hacer razonar a su amiga.

-Aún quedan dos semanas para el concierto. Supongo que no habrá problema por que me quede unos días más, ¿no, León? - preguntó Aeris, mirando fijamente a su representante musical.

No obstante, León era un mar de sentimientos en aquellos momentos. Con aquel acto de Aeris, había confirmado lo importante que Cloud era para la joven y no podía evitar una pequeña punzada de celos. Aeris le gustaba y mucho, pero sabía que no podía obligar a la joven a hacer algo que no quisiese. Además, la muchacha tenía un talento innato y sabía que, sin esfuerzo, podría sacar un concierto adelante. Sin embargo, tomó una decisión.

-Sí. El concierto puede esperar. Pero déjame acompañarte en estos días, Aeris. - sugirió León.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-No, León, no puedo obligarte a que estés aquí. Seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sin embargo, León insistió en acompañar a la joven, algo que para Tifa no pasó desapercibido, mientras observaba la escena de brazos cruzados. La morena se dio cuenta que León tenía otros intereses en su amiga, más allá de la música. Finalmente, Aeris accedió a aceptar la compañía de León.

Tiempo después, apareció el doctor y les dio a todos la noticia de que Cloud podría volver a casa mañana, pues ya habían conseguido una silla de ruedas para él y le habían recetado los medicamentos necesarios para su curación. Todos recibieron la noticia con alegría, excepto Cloud, que no sabía que destino le esperaba a partir de ahora.

Tras hablar largo y tendido, Aeris decidió que Cloud se instalaría en su casa durante un tiempo. Ella podría cuidar de él antes de volver a Iciclos, momento en el que Zack se lo llevaría de vuelta a SOLDADO, donde realmente vivía, para empezar su rehabilitación.

Al día siguiente, ayudaron a Cloud entre todos a subir al tren, mientras el joven rubio se sentía cada vez peor consigo mismo. Tifa y Zack se sentaron juntos en el tren con León, mientras que Aeris hizo compañía a Cloud. La joven pasó una mano por el brazo del rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es una alegría que hayas salido tan pronto del hospital, ¿no es así? - preguntó la muchacha, pero se encontró con el inquebrantable muro del silencio que Cloud había construído. Sin embargo, Aeris no se rindió. - Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, te haré algo rico de comer. Te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás. - aseguró ella, dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla al de ojos azules, quien, aunque seguía evitando su mirada, enrojeció levemente.

Al llegar a Midgar, todos se dirigieron a casa de Aeris. Entre todos la ayudaron a limpiar y a poner todo en orden para que la vida allí fuese estable durante los próximos días. Tras charlar un rato, León, Zack y Tifa se despidieron de la joven, ya que se encontraban muy cansados también.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame - dijo Tifa, mientras daba un abrazo a su amiga. Aeris asintió con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios sonrosados.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, aunque sea un testarudo. - comentó Zack, dando un beso en la mejilla a Aeris.

Llegó el turno de León, quien miró a Aeris con una mezcla de pesadumbre y nostalgia.

-He conseguido una habitación en una posada cerca de aquí. Llámame si necesitas ayuda, Aeris.

-Gracias por todo, León. Has sido muy bueno conmigo. - contestó la joven, tomando la mano de León entre las suyas, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El hombre se inclinó y dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras que Cloud, quien estaba observando toda la escena a lo lejos, tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Aeris se acercó a Cloud y pasó una mano por su hombro.

-Te haré algo de comer - dijo ella, con dulzura.

-No tengo hambre - respondió él, tajante.

-Sí que la tienes. Antes escuché tus tripas rugir - comentó ella, entre risas. Cloud frunció el ceño y evitó su mirada.

-Aeris, yo puedo irme con Zack. Aquella es mi casa, no esta… - comenzó él, pero Aeris lo interrumpió.

-De ninguna manera. No digo que Zack sea mal amigo, al contrario, es un gran amigo. Pero yo quiero cuidarte. Al menos antes de volver a Iciclos.

Sin embargo, Cloud no respondió nada y Aeris sintió que estaba hablando con una pared. La muchacha se marchó a la cocina, dejando a Cloud solo, sentado en su silla de ruedas, contemplando el paisaje de la fría ciudad de Midgar desde la ventana. Al poco tiempo, el muchacho percibió el olor del chocolate apoderarse del salón en el que se encontraba y sintió sus tripas rugir.

Entonces, Aeris apareció con una bandeja en la que llevaba un trocito de tarta de chocolate y un zumo. La muchacha tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y Cloud la miró, embobado.

-Toma. Espero que te guste el chocolate. - dijo ella, tendiéndole el plato con la tarta. Cloud observó el trozo durante unos instantes, pensativo. La joven lo miró. - ¿No te gusta? - preguntó, con pena.

-No es eso. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mi. Después de…

-No digas nada, Cloud. Lo haría mil veces, si hiciera falta. Ahora, come. - ordenó ella, con suavidad.

El rubio se tomó la tarta, que estaba tremendamente deliciosa y llegó el momento del zumo. Aeris se lo tendió, pero Cloud, quien todavía estaba algo aturdido por los medicamentos, dejó caer el vaso al suelo, el cual se rompió con gran estruendo, haciéndose añicos y manchando el suelo con su contenido.

-¡No pasa nada! - dijo Aeris, restándole importancia.

-Si que pasa, Aeris. ¿No lo ves? Soy un auténtico inútil. Ahora no sirvo para nada. Ni siquiera puedo coger un simple vaso. - le espetó Cloud, con rabia. Aeris abrió mucho sus ojos, con pena.

-Cloud, solo es un vaso…

-Déjame en paz. - dijo el rubio, girando su silla de ruedas y quedándose de cara a la ventana, intentando contener el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Realmente, no sabía que era lo que le dolía más, si sentirse mal consigo mismo o la forma tan despectiva con la que se había referido a Aeris, la cual seguía tras de sí, inmóvil.

La muchacha estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, mientras sus enormes y afectuosos ojos verdes estaban empañándose poco a poco. Aunque lo estaba intentando, no había forma de que Cloud se sintiese un poco mejor. La joven sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla poco a poco.

Aeris recogió en silencio los restos de cristales y zumo, mientras que Cloud seguía mirando a la ventana sin ver nada.

—-

Llegó la noche y Aeris condujo a Cloud hacia la habitación. Tan sólo había una cama, así que Aeris había decidido que el rubio durmiese en su cuarto, mientras que ella dormía en el salón, para que pudiese estar cómodo. La muchacha ayudó a Cloud a tenderse en la cama. Él la miró desde abajo, acostado, mientras ella mecía los cabellos rubios del joven, con amor. Cloud no podía comprender como, después de lo brusco que había sido con ella, Aeris seguía ahí, aguantando.

-Descansa, Cloud. Mañana será otro día. - dijo Aeris, inclinándose un poco y besando la frente de Cloud, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto de los labios de Aeris. Pero, cuando ella se iba a incorporar, Cloud la detuvo, agarrando su brazo y dejándola muy cerca de su rostro. Aeris lo miró, intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente del rubio.

-Lo siento. - dijo simplemente él, mientras Aeris sintió que su corazón se paraba en un latido.

-No digas nada - susurró ella - Todo está bien. - dijo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del de ojos azules.

—-

Los días fueron pasando lentamente para ambos jóvenes, quienes recibían de vez en cuando, las visitas de Zack y Tifa.

Una tarde, Aeris recibió la visita de León, mientras que Cloud observaba, con una punzada de celos. Era más que evidente que León tenía cierto interés por Aeris, pero la muchacha no parecía darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo va todo? - preguntó el de ojos grises, refiriéndose a Cloud, quien veía la televisión en el salón, aparentemente sin escuchar la conversación entre la joven y León.

-Es un poco testarudo. Pero por lo demás, todo va bien. Cloud nunca ha tenido mal carácter.

-Los primeros días se portó mal contigo… -puntualizó León, mirando de reojo al rubio, quien de repente hizo una mueca. Sin embargo, el de ojos grises no se dio cuenta.

-No importa. Todos no aceptamos una situación así fácilmente. Pero Cloud es un hombre fuerte. Aún le cuesta un poco asimilarlo…pero lo comprendo.

-Tienes un gran corazón, Aeris. - dijo León, tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. - Me preguntaba si… bueno, si te gustaría tomar algo conmigo esta noche. Podríamos pedirle a Tifa que cuide de Cloud y…

En ese entonces y sin saber por qué, Aeris sintió una punzada en su corazón. León se había convertido para ella en un amigo especial en las últimas semanas y no podía evitar sentirse ciertamente atraída por él. Sin embargo, la joven apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, pues quizá solo era un cariño especial.

-León, te lo agradezco mucho, pero Tifa trabaja hoy. Aunque, si quieres, puedes tomar algo con nosotros aquí, en mi casa. ¿Qué te parece? - propuso Aeris. Mientras tanto, en el salón, Cloud bajó un poco el volumen del televisor disimuladamente, sin que se dieran cuenta los demás.

Pero León quería estar a solas con Aeris, sin compañía del rubio.

-No, no te preocupes, Aeris. No quisiera molestar. Mejor otro día.

-Oh… no es molestia…pero, como quieras - repuso la joven, con una sonrisa.

Aeris se despidió de León y se encaminó al salón, a hacer un poco de compañía a Cloud.

-¿Ya se ha ido tu novio? - preguntó el rubio, mirándo de reojo a la pianista.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta de Cloud.

-¿Estás celoso? ¿Eh, eh? ¿Estás celoso? - dijo Aeris, intentando mirar los ojos de Cloud, pero él evitaba su mirada, profundamente sonrojado.

-No. No lo estoy. Es sólo que se nota que le gustas. - puntualizó el rubio.

-Y…eso…te…¿molesta? - dijo Aeris, con fingida inocencia. Cloud soltó un bufido.

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo que tengas cuidado.

-Ah… lo tendré. - dijo Aeris, dejando de lado el tema. Sin embargo, la muchacha se sentía algo preocupada, pues recordaba el beso que ella y Cloud se habían dado… aunque quizá él ya lo había olvidado y por eso el rubio ya no sentía ni una pizca de celos… La joven se maldijo a sí misma. Era totalmente normal que Cloud lo hubiese olvidado todo, pues ella lo había rechazado…

Mientras veían la televisión juntos y hablaban de algunas cosas, Aeris pudo notar que, conforme habían pasado los días, el rubio se empezaba a sentir mejor consigo mismo. Por supuesto, no podía olvidar la situación a la que se enfrentaba, ya que eso era algo inevitable, pero parecía estar afrontando las cosas con mejor humor que al principio. Había pasado del silencio y la dureza a ser cariñoso, como lo era habitualmente, aunque recatado, todavía. Lo cierto era que la joven Aeris temía una recaída en el comportamiento de Cloud, pero evitaba pensar en ello. Quería transmitir fortaleza al rubio.

Una de las tardes, Cloud se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre técnicas de batalla. Parecía bastante concentrado, ya que el mundo del rubio casi siempre rondaba alrededor de la lucha, era algo que le encantaba, aunque desgraciadamente no pudiera dedicarse de nuevo a ello.

Aeris lo observó leyendo, con cariño. Estaba tan concentrado que no parecía estar en este mundo, sino que el libro lo había absorbido. Entonces, la muchacha decidió ir a por su libro de partituras y buscó una hoja en blanco. De nuevo, se sentó al lado de Cloud y, observándolo, sin que este se diera cuenta, comenzó a escribir, en silencio, unas notas.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que la muchacha escribía, muy silenciosamente, algo extraño en ella.

-¿Qué escribes? - preguntó él, con curiosidad, dejando de lado su libro.

-Oh… no escribo. Compongo - corrigió ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué compones? - insistió él, pero la muchacha intentó ocultar el libro de partituras entre sus brazos.

-No, nada, nada. - dijo ella, con timidez.

-Déjame ver - dijo él, moviendo un poco su silla de ruedas e intentando alcanzar el libro. Finalmente, tras un ligero forcejeo, Cloud lo tomó entre sus manos. - "El Cielo en sus Ojos"…-leyó el rubio, mirando el título que Aeris le había puesto a la melodía que empezaba a componer. Pero antes de poder decir nada, la muchacha se lo había arrebatado de las manos.

-¡Qué tonto eres! - repuso ella, terriblemente sonrojada. Acto seguido, se marchó, dejando a Cloud solo, quien empezó a reírse entre dientes.

Aeris se encerró en su cuarto, aún abrazando el libro de canciones entre sus manos.

"Espero que no se haya dado cuenta que estoy componiendo una canción sobre él…" pensó la muchacha, sonrojada.

—-

Era bastante temprano aquella mañana, quizá cerca de las seis. El sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente, mientras los ciudadanos y ciudadanas de Midgar daban la bienvenida al nuevo día.

Aeris se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el salón cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe que la hizo despertarse. Sobresaltada, salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se encontró a Cloud tirado en el suelo, quien, seguramente, había intentado levantarse sólo de la cama para sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

-¡Cloud! - dijo Aeris, acercándose rápidamente hacia él, para darse cuenta de que el muchacho sollozaba. Aeris lo acercó a ella y lo rodeó con sus brazos, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

-He … intentado… - quería explicar Cloud, pero Aeris siguió consolándolo.

-Tranquilo, cariño…tranquilo. - dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras el rubio ahogaba sus sollozos en su pecho.

Sin embargo, mientras lo abrazaba, Aeris temía que Cloud volviese a recaer en la tristeza y la dureza que lo habían asolado durante los primeros días tras su salida del hospital.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	13. 13 Confusión

**Muy buenas! De nuevo con otro episodio más! Ya va quedando menos para el final! Pero no desesperen, aún quedan cosas por suceder! Jiji**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida y preciosa lectora! De nuevo, mil gracias por tus reviews, son muy bonitos! Por supuesto cuando la nueva historia comience avisaré! Pero antes quiero terminar con esta jiji. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegro mucho que te gustase la forma en que relaté como se siente Cloud ahora. Por desgracia, son situaciones difíciles para él que todavía tiene que aprender a sobrellevar. Con respecto a Aeris, jiji es que nuestra dulce Ae tiene que ayudar a salir a Cloud de esa oscuridad y tristeza en la que está inmerso y si la verdad que el rubio es muy afortunado! Quién sabe lo que pasará entre ellos...jiji y sobretodo, con Sephiroth, que esta muy ausente últimamente, ¿no? Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por animarme tanto con tus comentarios preciosa! Muchos besitos!**

 **Reimy: mi querida y bella lectora! Por desgracia, yo también sé lo que se siente tener un familiar en silla de ruedas porque yo también tengo uno y te comprendo :( Y si, como tu dices, quien sabe! Quizá la suerte le sonría a Cloud dentro de poco, ya que la vida es eso, muchas veces momentos buenos y muchas veces momentos malos. Pero la vida es un bonito aprendizaje. Me alegro muchísimo que estés encantada de leer mi nueva historia! En cuanto la publique (que probablemente sea cuando termine esta) te estaré esperando en los comentarios cariño! Muchísimas gracias y muchos besos!**

 **Conejoluigi: mi querido lector! Pues...con respecto al nuevo fic, ya tengo la idea pensada y demás y bueno, los personajes cambiarán un poco para ajustarse a la trama del fic, pero no te preocupes! Intentaré no cambiarlos radicalmente jaja! Muchísimas gracias por comentarme siempre! Me animas estando siempre presente! Muchos besos y abrazos querido lector!**

 **Capítulo 13 - Confusión**

Aeris y Cloud no habían vuelto a hablar de lo sucedido aquella mañana, cuando el rubio se había caído de la cama en el intento de pasarse el sólo de la cama a la silla. Aeris siempre lo ayudaba en aquella tarea y en muchas más, pero Cloud quería empezar a valerse algo más por si mismo y el hecho de no haberlo conseguido, lo había frustrado por completo.

Sin embargo, el sentir el calor en los brazos de Aeris había hecho que todo su dolor se disipase por completo. Y, aunque había pasado muchos minutos abrazado a ella, intentando calmarse, ahora no era capaz de dirigirle la palabra. El incidente lo había tornado aún más distante, algo que en parte le dolía a Aeris.

Aunque la joven intentaba comprender a Cloud y sus sentimientos al estar postrado en la silla de ruedas, le dolía en parte que el joven fuese distante con ella. La muchacha quería que el rubio sintiese que ella estaba allí, con él, apoyándolo en su situación. Odiaba que la intentase alejar de él, que quisiera luchar contra todo aquello solo.

La mañana siguiente al incidente, Aeris se encontraba terminando de componer la canción de "El Cielo en Sus Ojos", aunque no llegaba a recibir la inspiración. El lápiz que tenía en sus manos no paraba de girar sobre el papel, mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente a su alrededor. De repente, la muchacha escuchó el ruido de la silla de ruedas tras de sí y se giró, con alegría.

-¡Buenos días, Cloud! - saludó la joven, con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días - dijo él, simplemente, tomando el desayuno que Aeris había dejado preparado sobre la mesa.

El silencio reinó entre ambos y Aeris comenzó a sentirse incómoda. No le gustaba estar así con él. Recordaba los días en los que Cloud y ella podían hablar durante horas y horas de cualquier tema, sin importar absolutamente nada. Y ahora, después del incidente de aquella mañana, los pequeños avances que Aeris había conseguido se habían esfumado de nuevo y el rubio volvía a tener el mismo carácter que cuando había salido del hospital. La muchacha se sentía profundamente frustrada.

Por su parte, Cloud también se sentía frustrado. Frustrado por como estaba siendo, por pagar sus desgracias con Aeris, con alguien que estaba poniendo todo su cariño y amor en cuidarlo, con alguien que había dejado aparcado su sueño durante un tiempo solo por estar con él.

Cloud levantó la vista de su cuenco de cereales y sus tostadas y miró de reojo a Aeris, la cual hacía círculos imaginarios con el lápiz sobre el papel y tenía la vista perdida, sus grandes ojos verdes se encontraban navegando en otro mundo.

Entonces pudo ver el terrible cansancio que la muchacha cargaba sobre si misma. La mirada triste, el cuerpo más delgado, sus labios apenas formaban la sonrisa habitual que siempre había en ellos… y Cloud se sintió terriblemente mal consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto, la joven comenzó a pensar en alguna manera para que Cloud se sintiera bien de nuevo, para que encontrase la forma suficiente para afrontar su nueva situación y que no volviera a rendirse como ahora. Quería demostrarle que el hecho de estar en una silla de ruedas no significaba que no pudiera hacer cosas, grandes cosas.

Así que, por la tarde, mientras el joven se encontraba viendo la televisión en el salón, Aeris apareció con una radio en sus manos y apagó el televisor, ante la atónita mirada de Cloud, que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

La muchacha rió entre dientes al ver su reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aeris? - preguntó el rubio con suavidad, intentando averiguar que era tan divertido.

-¡Quiero que hagamos algo juntos, Cloud! - propuso la joven, dejando la radio en el suelo y acercándose a él, mientras tomaba las manos de éste entre las suyas, provocando que enrojeciese débilmente.

-Algo … ¿como qué? - preguntó él, algo asustado. Aeris solía tener cada ocurrencia…

-¡Bailemos! ¿Qué te parece? - dijo ella, con alegría, mirando la radio que había tras de sí.

Cloud la miró durante unos instantes como si la joven estuviese loca, como si hubiese perdido completamente la cabeza.

-¿Bailar? No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? - inquirió él, nervioso. - Yo no puedo bailar.

-Y…¿quién lo dice? - dijo ella, divertida. Entonces, se acercó a la radio y la encendió, mientras empezaba a sonar una dulce melodía de jazz, lenta. La mujer se acercó a él y le tendió una mano, pero Cloud no la tomó. -Vamos, Cloud. Tu también puedes bailar. Déjame intentarlo. - suplicó ella.

Tras un lento suspiro, el rubio accedió, y tomó la mano de la joven, quien le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Entonces, ella hizo que girase sobre las ruedas de su silla.

-Esto es ridiculo - pronunció Cloud, tajantemente.

-¿Por qué? Es otra forma de bailar - dijo ella, haciendo que Cloud la hiciese girar sobre sus pies.

-Yo no estoy bailando. - repuso él.

-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¡cambiemos eso! - dijo ella.

De repente, Aeris se acercó más a él y, jalando con fuerza de las manos del rubio, consiguió ponerlo en pie. Cloud se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, debido a la debilidad de sus piernas, pero la joven lo abrazó y evitó su caída. El rubio enrojeció y la joven, medio abrazada a él y sosteniendo una mano entre las suyas, empezó a mecerlo con cierto ritmo, aunque las piernas de Cloud temblaban un poco. La muchacha lo miró, con dulzura.

-¿Ves? - susurró ella - Tu también puedes bailar.

Entonces y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Aeris hizo girar a Cloud sobre sus pies y esta vez no perdió el equilibrio, aunque lo cierto era que el rubio no sentía del todo sus piernas, pero aquella sensación de estar abrazado a la joven mientras intentaban bailar era lo más mágico que había experimentado nunca.

La música se volvió más lenta y la joven cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Cloud y sosteniendo el peso del rubio, quien había dejado de tambalearse. Él quería devolverle el abrazo, pero no sabía si soltarse del agarre de Aeris era buena idea. Sin embargo, pasó un brazo por la espalda de la muchacha, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Sólo intento que te sientas mejor, Cloud. Dentro de lo que cabe. - murmuró ella, contra su pecho. El rubio cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aroma a flores de Aeris cerca de él.

-Perdóname. - fue lo único que él pudo decir. El silencio reinó entre ambos, solo roto por la música de fondo.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella.

-Por ser así. Por tener altos y bajos. Por no poder estar bien siempre. Aunque tú merezcas todas las sonrisas del mundo.

Entonces Aeris lo miró, sorprendida.

-No te culpo por tener altos y bajos. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. - dijo ella, con cariño.-Tan sólo te pido que me dejes estar contigo. - susurró ella, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

Ambos respiraron profundamente y se fueron acercando lentamente, a punto de darse un beso. Sin embargo, el timbre se escuchó, rompiendo abruptamente el momento. Cloud abrió los ojos, terriblemente molesto.

-Oh… veré quien es - dijo Aeris, sonrojada y nerviosa, mientras ayudaba al rubio a sentarse de nuevo en la silla de ruedas, quien comenzó a sentir punzadas de dolor en sus piernas.

La joven apagó la música y fue rápidamente hacia el recibidor, su corazón aún latiendo con fuerza.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con León al otro lado, quien traía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Aeris lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

-¡León! ¡Pero…! ¿Qué es eso? - dijo ella.

León rió suavemente ante la inocencia de la muchacha.

-Me dijiste que te encantaban las flores, ¿recuerdas? Así que pensé que te gustaría… - contestó él, entregándole el ramo el cual Aeris tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza.

-Es…fantástico…León, ¡muchas gracias! - musitó ella, algo nerviosa. El corazón le latía con una fuerza inusitada y no sabía por qué. - ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

León cruzó los brazos y se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando. Tras un momento de silencio, dijo:

-Quizá podía agradecérmelo viniendo a cenar conmigo, señorita Aeris. - una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del joven de ojos grises.

¿Cenar juntos? Aeris no sabía que decisión tomar. Por una parte, no le importaba tener una cena de amigos con León pero, por la otra… deseaba pasar la tarde con Cloud. Sin embargo, el joven de ojos grises se había tomado la molestia de regalarle un ramo de rosas y rechazar su invitación sería de mal agradecida.

-Está bien. ¡Cenaremos juntos! - dijo ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

Tras acordar la hora en la que León pasaría por ella, se despidieron. La joven puso las flores en un jarrón con agua y las acarició. Lo cierto es que eran muy bonitas.

-¿Te las ha regalado él? - preguntó Cloud, a sus espaldas, provocando que la muchacha se sobresaltase.

-Sí… - dijo ella.

-Son muy bonitas. -dijo él, intentando esconder el dolor en su corazón detrás de sus palabras. León quería ganarse el corazón de Aeris y seguramente, terminaría consiguiéndolo, ya que el rubio pensaba que el de ojos grises era un mejor partido que él: se dedicaba a lo música, igual que Aeris, le había regalado aquellas preciosas rosas, no había sido duro con ella en los últimos días y podría bailar con ella sin tener que ser sostenido para evitar caer. Esos últimos pensamientos fueron los que más dolor causaron en Cloud.

-Sí… - susurró ella, quien sentía que Cloud, aunque tratase de esconderlo, no estaba contento del todo. Tras un silencio algo incómodo, la joven dijo - Quiere que vaya a cenar con él. ¿No te gustaría venir? Así no te quedarías solo y te vendría bien salir. - propuso ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Mejor que no. No quiero ser una carga para nadie. - repuso Cloud, con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y ausentándose.

Aeris se mordió el labio. Su mente y su corazón eran un profundo torbellino de emociones en aquellos instantes.

—-

La noche llegó y Aeris se vistió con un vestido de seda rosa claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se dejó el pelo suelto, dejando que las ondas castañas cayesen tras su espalda. Antes de marcharse, pasó por el salón, donde Cloud se encontraba leyendo. Ella carraspeó suavemente, intentando llamar su atención. El rubio levantó los ojos del libro y se sonrojó. Aeris estaba demasiado bonita aquella noche.

-Ya me voy, Cloud. ¿Seguro que estarás bien solo? - preguntó ella, con preocupación.

-Si. No te preocupes, de verdad - dijo él, intentando infundir cariño en sus palabras.

La muchacha suspiró.

-Está bien. Me quedaré tranquila. De todas formas hay algo de cenar y volveré pronto para ayudarte a acostar y… - dijo ella, pero Cloud la interrumpió suavemente.

-No te preocupes, Aeris. Todo estará bien. Tú disfruta. - contestó él, aunque sintió que se rompía por dentro diciéndole esas últimas palabras.

Finalmente, ella le sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose.

Sin embargo, antes de que se marchara, Cloud la llamó.

-Aeris.

-¿Sí? - dijo ella, dándose una vuelta, con los ojos brillantes.

-Estás muy bonita. - murmuró él. La muchacha se sonrojó débilmente y sonrió, con gran dulzura.

-Gracias, Cloud. - dijo ella, marchándose.

—-

León y Aeris llegaron a un conocido restaurante francés de Midgar, La Belle Fleur. El restaurante tenía un ambiente romántico y tranquilo y las mesas estaban adornadas con una rosa roja y una vela en el centro.

-¡Que sitio tan bonito! - dijo Aeris, con una pequeña sonrisa en su bello rostro.

León sonrió ante la mirada admirada de Aeris.

-¿Nos sentamos? - propuso él, mientras se acercaban a una mesa. Ámbos jóvenes tomaron asiento y el camarero rápidamente se acercó a ellos. Tras anotar la comanda y servirles un poco de vino, los dos comenzaron a hablar.

-Estás preciosa esta noche, Aeris. - la elogió León, que la miraba con ojos brillantes. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias, León. - murmuró ella, con dulzura. - Me alegro mucho que me hayas invitado a cenar.

-Lo hice por que creo que lo necesitas, Aeris.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella, sin comprender.

-Ya sabes… llevas muchos días cuidando de Cloud. Dejándote la piel por él. Necesitabas despejarte. - comentó León, dando un sorbo a su copa y clavando sus ojos grises en la muchacha, que se sintió estremecer.

-Bueno… lo que hago por Cloud lo hago por que quiero. - contestó ella, con ternura.

-Es admirable. - dijo simplemente León.

La muchacha rió con suavidad ante los elogios de León, llevándose ambas manos a su boca.

-León, ¡me halagas tanto! De verdad, no merezco tantas palabras bonitas. - comentó ella. Sin embargo, el de ojos grises no parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que sí lo mereces. - tras un silencio en el que León pareció meditar, dijo - ¿No te has…parado a pensar por qué soy así contigo?

En ese momento, la muchacha evitó la mirada de León, intentando hundirse en la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos, dando un pequeño sorbo.

-Hemos conectado bien - contestó Aeris, finalmente - Y supongo que eres cariñoso con todo el mundo - concluyó ella, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, esa no parecía ser la respuesta correcta para él, quien puso una mano sobre la de Aeris, provocando que la muchacha enrojeciese.

-León… - musitó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

-Aeris… no sólo es por eso. No sé como decírtelo. Sólo… sólo he confesado mis sentimientos una vez en la vida. Pero - dijo él, reforzando su postura y mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Gris contra verde - Aeris, creo que siento algo por tí. Me gustas. No puedo evitar ver en ti una mujer, más que una amiga. - pronunció León.

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendida. No esperaba que el de ojos grises confesase sus sentimientos tan repentinamente, sentimientos de los cuales no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en el que él se los había confesado. La muchacha sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

-¿No…vas a decir nada? - preguntó León, preocupado. Quizá se había precipitado al decirle algo así a Aeris, pero sentía un enorme alivio por haberle confesado sus sentimientos a la pianista.

-León, yo… no sé que decir … - murmuró ella, temblando, terriblemente nerviosa. Era cierto que se sentía atraída por León, le gustaba su personalidad y lo consideraba un hombre afectuoso. Sin embargo, lo que había sentido por Cloud la noche que pasó en el hospital había sido algo demasiado fuerte… la muchacha se encontraba profundamente confundida. ¿Qué sentía realmente? ¿Cuál de los dos hombres ocupaba su corazón de manera más intensa?

León apartó su mano lentamente.

-No tienes que decirme nada ahora. Sé que acabo de ser precipitado…

-No es eso León. Es sólo que… no sé que sentir. - dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos.

Era cierto que había compartido muchas cosas con León durante su estancia en Iciclos y que el joven, con su cariño y afecto, se había hecho un hueco profundo en el corazón de la pianista. También alguna que otra noche, se colaba en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños, dejando a Aeris confundida las mañanas siguientes. Pero la joven había pensado siempre que se trataba de un sentimiento de cariño profundo.

No obstante, cuando supo que Cloud estaba en el hospital, había experimentado como su corazón se rompía, literalmente. Su mente había sido un auténtico torbellino y sólo quería estar al lado del rubio, sin importarle nada más. Había sentido amor hacia Cloud…

Sin embargo, cuando León confesó sus sentimientos, sintió un chispazo en su corazón. Y su mente y su corazón eran ahora verdaderos torbellinos de confusión.

-No digas nada, Aeris. No te preocupes. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Y sé que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, por todo lo que te está pasando. - dijo León, comprensivo.

Aeris lo miró y sonrió, con cierta tristeza.

—-

La joven volvió a casa acompañada de León, quien había tenido la consideración de hablar de otros temas, evitando la confesión de sus sentimientos. Una vez llegaron a la puerta, León tomó las manos de Aeris entre las suyas y la miró, una mirada cargada de sentimiento.

-Lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Aeris - susurró León, un susurro ronco.

-Y yo contigo, León. - contestó ella.

E, inesperadamente, León se inclinó y dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Aeris, quien se quedó congelada. No esperaba que, tras la conversación que habían tenido y en la que León le había prometido darle tiempo, la hubiese besado.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de como unos ojos azules observaban la escena tras la ventana, profundamente afligidos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	14. 14 Emociones

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Disculpen la tardanza jiji pero es que ya tengo el fic terminado, lo que pasa que se me había olvidado actualizar! Que torpe yo jiji**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida y bella lectora! Muchas gracias por comentarme siempre, tú también (y todos los que me comentan) son muy amables conmigo y eso se agradece con más amabilidad por mi parte! Les tengo mucho cariño en mi corazoncito jiji Bueno lo de la canción y el título del fic era algo que siempre quise añadir y al final pude hacerlo jiji con respecto a lo de León... si, tienes razón! Es muy bueno y cariñoso con Aeris y es cierto que Cloud pues se ha distanciado un poco, pero a veces el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende (ya lo verás en este capítulo) Muchos besos cariño y gracias por leerme!**

 **Reimy: Mi querida y guapa lectora! Cloud es tan bueno a pesar de que quiere parecer un témpano de hielo, ¿verdad? Pero bien dice el dicho que a quien amas de verdad déjalo ir ¿no? Y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la escena del baile entre Cloud y Aeris, te confieso que para mi es una de mis escenas favoritas de este fic, disfruté mucho escribiéndola! jiji Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por comentarme siempre y por decirme tantas cosas bonitas en tus reviews! Muchos besos corazón mío!**

 **Conejoluigi: Mi querido y guapo lector! Muchisimas gracias por comentarme siempre! Me alegro tanto de que te esté gustando el fic! Te adelanto que todas tus dudas con respecto a qué pasará con Sephiroth, si volverá a aparecer o no, que hará y qué pasará con la relación de Tifa y Zack se verán contestadas pronto, no desesperes! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y consejos, me sirven de mucho! Muchos besos y abrazos!**

 **Bueno! Sólo quedan dos capis después de este, así que... ¡ a disfrutar!**

 **Capítulo 14 - Emociones**

Cloud se apartó de la ventana, profundamente afligido, deseando borrar la imagen de León besando a Aeris de su mente. Sus peores presagios se habían cumplido, sus peores miedos se habían visto reflejados en aquel acto.

-León… - susurró Aeris, separándose de él - pensé que ibas a darme tiempo … - le reprochó ella.

-Lo sé, Aeris. Y perdóname. No debí de haber sido tan impulsivo. Pero … me dejé llevar. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. - rogó León.

Pero Aeris negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, León. Nos vemos - dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. No quería que pensase que se había enfadado con León, simplemente estaba confundida y aquel beso no la ayudaba a mejorar las cosas.

-Por cierto… recuerda que dentro de poco tendremos que retomar los ensayos - dijo León. Aeris, quien le había dado la espalda para abrir la puerta, abrió mucho los ojos con pesadumbre. Casi se le había olvidado el concierto, con tantas cosas que habían sucedido.

-Sí…es cierto. - dijo ella, con cierta tristeza.

Tras despedirse de León, se adentró en la casa, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Cloud, con las luces apagadas, ya que él por si sólo no podría haberse ido a dormir, ya que no podía pasarse sin ayuda a la cama.

-¿Cloud? - llamó ella, pero sólo recibió silencio. Caminó un poco más hasta que lo vio, en la cocina, totalmente a oscuras, solamente iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, a través de la cual miraba. - Estas aquí - dijo ella, con dulzura, sintiendo un pequeño alivio en su corazón.

-¿Qué tal lo has pasado? - preguntó él y de repente, Aeris se estremeció. Había notado su tono de voz tan diferente como de costumbre…

-Bien. León es un buen amigo. - contestó ella, intentando suavizar la situación, que de repente se había tornado tensa.

-¿Sólo eso? - preguntó el, con duda, todavía sin mirar a la joven. La muchacha lo miró sin comprender. ¿Habría visto Cloud el beso que León le había dado? Pero, eso no podía ser…

-Sí. - contestó ella, finalmente. - Sólo somos amigos.

-Para él pareces ser algo más que eso. - murmuró Cloud, aunque Aeris lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Qué has querido decir? - preguntó ella, intentando entender qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

En ese momento, Cloud se giró y clavó en Aeris una mirada de profunda tristeza que hizo que la joven se estremeciese por completo.

-Vi como te besaba… - susurró él y la muchacha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cloud… - comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió suavemente.

-Lo entiendo, Aeris. No, escúchame, por favor - dijo él, viendo que la joven iba a volver a hablar. - Sé que nuestro beso aquel día en la playa no significó nada… pero yo nunca te olvidé. Ni dejé de sentir cosas por ti… pero entiendo que tú no sientas nada por mi. Entiendo que no puedas verme como un hombre, como algo más que un amigo. Porque he sido un estúpido estos días, un desagradecido… Y sé que es imposible sentir algo por alguien como yo. Y entiendo que él haya ganado tu corazón…porque yo poco he hecho para merecerlo.

Aeris lo miró, mientras sus ojos brillaban con las pequeñas lágrimas que los inundaban. Cloud se estaba quebrando frente a ella, estaba diciendo que era poco importante para ella. Cloud no había olvidado su beso… el beso que se habían dado en la playa. Y si Aeris necesitaba alguna señal para encajar las piezas del puzle que eran sus sentimientos, acababa de recibirla.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? - dijo ella, soltando una pequeña risa que más bien sonó a sollozo. Cloud la miró, sin comprender. - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no siento nada por ti? Eres un tonto, Cloud…

-¿Qué…? - dijo él, pero ella prosiguió.

-Cuando… me enteré que estabas en el hospital…y Tifa dijo que estabas muy mal … - sollozó ella, intentando detener sus lágrimas - yo sentí que me iba a morir - gimió, ahora las lágrimas corriendo descontroladamente por sus mejillas - y me di cuenta… de que te quería, Cloud. De lo importante que eras para mi y…

Pero Aeris no pudo decir nada más, porque Cloud tiró del brazo de la joven y, agachándola un poco para que quedase a su altura, se fundió en un apasionado beso con ella. El rubio sintió como las lágrimas de Aeris humedecían un poco su rostro, pero no le importó. Nada le importaba en aquellos instantes. Sólo sentir los labios de Aeris en los suyos, sentirla cerca de él, sentirla con él.

Cuando se separaron, no hubo más palabras, simplemente una mirada profunda y ambos volvieron a besarse otra vez. Esta vez, Aeris ya no lloraba, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras los suaves labios de Cloud se deslizaban sobre los suyos. El rubio la apretó con fuerza contra él y ella se sentó ligeramente sobre sus piernas, dejando que él la abrazase. Habían sido muchos sentimientos contenidos durante demasiado tiempo.

A ambos jóvenes no les hizo falta decirse un te quiero. Los actos habían sido más fuertes que las palabras.

Aquella noche, Aeris no durmió en el salón como acostumbraba desde que Cloud vivía con ella, sino que se tumbó a su lado en la cama de su dormitorio, mientras ambos se abrazaban y se besaban con ternura. Aunque debido a la situación de el rubio no pudieron hacer algo más, a ambos no les importaba, pues solo el hecho de poder compartir aquel momento de amor juntos era el regalo más grande que el cielo les había dado.

A la mañana siguiente, Aeris despertó, todavía abrazada al rubio, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. La muchacha observó en profundidad todos los rasgos de su compañero. El pelo rubio en punta, la piel suave y blanca, gruesas pestañas negras, respiración profunda y tranquila. Viéndolo dormir así, nadie pensaría todas las batallas que el joven había librado a lo largo de su vida. La muchacha acarició su rostro lentamente, con ternura.

Sin embargo, un leve recuerdo se abrió paso en lo más profundo de su corazón. Una imagen de como había acariciado otro rostro en aquella misma cama, cubierto por un cabello plateado. Otro rostro más serio, menos calmado. El rostro de Sephiroth. Pero Aeris negó con la cabeza, quitándose esa imagen de su cabeza. Nunca más volvería a pensar en él. Ahora quería ser feliz con Cloud. Su amigo y…su amor.

Los días pasaron lentamente, mientras ambos jóvenes disfrutaban uno de la compañía del otro. Mientras hacían sus quehaceres diarios, no podían evitar acariciarse, darse un beso o sonreírse en complicidad.

Aeris pensaba que tenía la mayor suerte del mundo por haber encontrado a Cloud en su vida y Cloud, por su parte, pensaba que Aeris era un regalo del cielo.

De vez en cuando, la joven ayudaba a Cloud a ponerse en pie y, agarrando sus manos, lo ayudaba a caminar.

-Vamos… poco a poco, cariño - decía ella, caminando y haciendo que Cloud siguiese poco a poco sus pasos, algo que era de gran dificultad para el rubio, quien respiraba pesadamente cada vez que tenía que hacer tal esfuerzo.

-No creo…que…pueda - decía él, algo mareado.

-Sí que puedes - dijo ella, con una sonrisa dulce - Además, el médico dijo que sería bueno que intentaras moverte un poco antes de ir a rehabilitación.

-Lo sé… - suspiró él - pero…cansa mucho … - dijo él. Cuando hubieron dado diez pasos, dieron la vuelta y volvieron hacia la silla de Cloud, quien se sentó con pesadez, respirando agitado.

-¡Lo has conseguido! - dijo Aeris, con alegría.

-Sólo han sido dos o tres pasos… -murmuró él, mientras tomaba un poco de agua que Aeris le había alcanzado.

-¡Algo es algo! - repuso ella, con alegría.

Mientras los días pasaban, Aeris había terminado de componer la canción sobre Cloud. Quería intentar tocarla en el concierto de Iciclos, aunque no sabía si sería posible. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para el rubio, pero antes tenía que consultárselo a León.

Aquella tarde, Zack se había llevado a Cloud a dar un paseo y Tifa había ido a casa de Aeris a pasar la tarde. Rápidamente, Aeris le contó las novedades a Tifa, quien la abrazó emocionada.

-¡Me alegro tanto de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta! - dijo la morena.

-¿Cuenta? - preguntó Aeris, con inocencia.

-Sí. Vamos, no lo niegues, Ae. Estabas enamorada de Cloud desde el principio. Lo que pasa que tu corazón no quería admitirlo.

-Puede ser - dijo Aeris, divertida.

Tifa no podía estar más alegre por Aeris. Por fin, la muchacha de ojos verdes se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rubio y Tifa sabía que Cloud era un buen hombre que haría muy feliz a su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, ella también tenía una sorpresa para Aeris.

-Bueno. Así podremos hacer cenas de parejitas en nuestra nueva casa. -dijo la morena, nerviosa, mordiéndose un labio.

-Si, ¡eso sería genial! Espera… -dijo Aeris, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amiga - ¿Nuestra nueva casa? - inquirió, sorprendida.

Entonces Tifa alzó los brazos con alegría.

-¡Zack me ha dicho que nos vayamos a vivir juntos!

Entonces ambas soltaron un gritito de alegría y se abrazaron, emocionadas.

-En SOLDADO le han dejado que viva fuera de las instalaciones, mientras siga haciendo su trabajo tan bien como hasta ahora. Así que me ha propuesto que vivamos juntos. - explicó la morena.

Aeris la abrazó de nuevo, alegre porque Tifa había encontrado la verdadera felicidad junto a un buen hombre como Zack.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, cielo - dijo Aeris, cerrando sus ojos y apretando su brazo.

—-

Una vez que Tifa se hubo marchado, Aeris se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar "El Cielo en sus Ojos", la canción que había compuesto sobre Cloud. La pieza, en un principio, sonaba algo nostálgica, pero conforme iba avanzando, era dulce y tranquila, profunda, como lo era Cloud. La muchacha sonrió, deseando que al rubio le gustase la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y la joven de ojos verdes levantó la vista del piano, sobresaltada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con León, quien la miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

-León, que alegría verte - dijo ella, con dulzura - ¡Pasa, pasa!

León entró y echó un vistazo a la casa.

-¿Estás sola? - preguntó él, con curiosidad.

-Sí, Zack se ha llevado a Cloud a dar un paseo y Tifa acaba de marcharse. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes, Aeris, te lo agradezco. Vaya…veo que estabas tocando. Espero no haberte interrumpido - dijo León, condescendiente mientras señalaba el piano.

-Oh, no es nada. Estaba ensayando una canción que he compuesto yo. - dijo Aeris, cruzando sus manos tras la espalda.

-¡Qué alegría, Aeris! Tienes demasiado talento - dijo León, admirado.

-Sí…

-Y … ¿puedo preguntarte sobre qué es tu canción? - preguntó el de ojos grises, curioso.

La muchacha de ojos verdes agachó la cabeza, algo sonrojada. Recordó la noche en que León le había confesado sus sentimientos y no sabía si sería buena idea decírselo…pero tampoco sería bueno seguir ocultando sus sentimientos por Cloud.

-Sobre…Cloud… - dijo ella. León sintió que una daga helada atravesaba su pecho y su rostro se tornó algo sombrío. Así que Aeris había compuesto una canción sobre Cloud…

-Ya veo - dijo él, intentando sonar divertido, pero su voz le traicionó, sonando apagada.

-Lo siento, León - dijo ella, realmente afligida. No quería hacerle daño a León, puesto que era un hombre maravilloso. Pero sentía que le hacía más daño ocultándole la verdad. - Es cierto que me sentí atraída por ti …. - comenzó ella, consiguiendo que el de ojos grises levantase su mirada, sorprendido. - Pero… creo que sólo siento un profundo cariño hacia tí, León… y no quiero hacerte daño. Pero a él… lo quiero de verdad. - confesó Aeris.

Y aunque aquellas palabras le causaban una profunda tristeza a León, el joven de ojos grises había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, que si aquello que amas, para ser feliz, necesita irse, entonces déjalo ir. Y el quería a Aeris, pero sabía que aquella no era su batalla. Quería verla feliz y sabía que lo sería al lado de Cloud, no a su lado. Así que, aunque le doliese, aceptó. Prefería mil veces ser amigo de Aeris antes que perderla por egoísmo.

-Lo entiendo, Aeris. Y te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, de verdad. Sólo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! - dijo ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. León cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de Aeris. Debería empezar a resignarse a no recibir de ella algo más que eso.

-Y … con respecto a la canción…¿por qué no la tocas en el concierto? Estoy seguro de que a Cloud le encantará.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	15. 15 El Concierto de Iciclos

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Sí, la verdad es que León es de esos hombres que ya no quedan, por desgracia :( y es muy buen amigo de Aeris! Y Cloud es que ya era hora de que se soltase un poco y dijera lo que sentía, al igual que Ae! Jajaja si se que peli dices y la verdad no había caído en que se parecían, también me reí mucho recordando. Y si...Sephiroth volverá a aparecer por desgracia más pronto de lo que imaginamos :( Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio, muchos besos y abrazos cariño!**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! La verdad que Cloud y Aeris son tan tiernos! Me encanta verlos juntos! Diría que son mi pareja favorita jiji y bueno por la parte de León tienes razón, es demasiado adorable y las cosas a veces tienen que ser así, si amas a alguien de verdad y sabes que su felicidad no está a tu lado tendrás que dejarlo ir :( pero bueno, al menos seguirá siendo amigo de Aeris siempre! Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme cielo!**

 **Conejoluigi: Mi querido lector, te extrañé en el anterior episodio! Espero tu comentario pronto! Besitos!**

 **Y recordad, proximo VIERNES último capítulo!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo episodio!**

 **Capítulo 15 - El Concierto de Iciclos**

Aeris había pasado los últimos días ensayando sin descanso, muchas veces quedándose dormida sobre el piano. Aunque Cloud se esforzaba porque descansase, le resultaba imposible convencer a la muchacha de ojos verdes, que tenía una voluntad de hierro y no se rendía nunca.

La noche antes del concierto, Aeris estaba profundamente nerviosa. Hacía dos días que se había instalado en Iciclos de nuevo, junto con Cloud, Tifa y Zack, quienes querían acompañarla en todo momento para darle su apoyo.

La muchacha no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro de la habitación, estrujando sus manos con nerviosismo, mientras ensayaba mentalmente las canciones que debería tocar en el concierto del día siguiente. Sin embargo, la que más le preocupaba era la canción sorpresa para Cloud, la cual no había podido ensayar mucho, pues el joven estaba casi siempre a su lado y solía preguntarle por sus canciones.

-Te saldrá bien. Deberías tranquilizarte - dijo Cloud, desde la cama, esperando a que la muchacha se tumbase a su lado para poder abrazarla y calmarla.

-No sé , no sé… quizá no sea buena idea. Mira todos los artistas con los que voy a tocar mañana. Ellos son grandes genios de la música y yo…

-Y tú también lo eres, Aeris. Confía en ti misma. - dijo el rubio, intentando reforzar la autoestima de la muchacha.

—-

Finalmente, el día del concierto llegó. Atardecía y la joven Aeris, con ayuda de Tifa, se estaba arreglando para el gran evento que tendría lugar dentro de pocas horas, en el Estadio de Cristal de Iciclos, un enorme recinto de cristal en el que grandes músicos daban conciertos durante todo el año. Pero el Concierto de Invierno de Iciclos era uno de los eventos más importantes del año, ya que reunía a grandes genios de la música y a nuevos talentos, como Aeris.

Tifa peinaba los cabellos de Aeris, quien había decidido dejárselos sueltos. Mientras la peinaba, Aeris se maquillaba, pero muy sutilmente, ya que nunca le había gustado el maquillaje excesivo. Además, no creía ser capaz de arreglarse elaboradamente, puesto que estaba muy nerviosa. Quería que todo saliese a la perfección, ya que sus seres queridos estarían ahí para verla y además, tocaría junto a los más grandes de la música del momento.

Cuando se hubo peinado y maquillado, Aeris se puso el vestido de satén color beige que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección.

-Estas preciosa - dijo Tifa, emocionada, mientras contemplaba a su mejor amiga, quien suspiró ligeramente.

-Gracias, Tifa. - entonces tomó las manos de la morena entre las suyas - Sin tu apoyo, no habría llegado hasta aquí. Te quiero mucho.

-Oh… Y yo a tí - dijo Tifa, fundiéndose en un profundo abrazo con su amiga.

Cogidas de la mano, ambas se acercaron al vestíbulo, donde muchas personas esperaban a que llegase la hora para dirigirse al Estadio de Cristal. Entre ellos habían músicos y músicas, vestidos elegantemente y con sonrisas en sus rostros, deseando que el concierto comenzase.

Aeris buscó con la mirada a Cloud, quien estaba ataviado con una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones oscuros y que la esperaba, sentado en su silla, junto con León y Zack. León y Cloud habían intentado hacerse amigos con el tiempo y poco a poco lo habían conseguido, algo que alegraba mucho a Aeris, ya que el de ojos grises se había convertido en un amigo muy especial.

Cloud miró fijamente a su compañera, tremendamente embobado. Ella siempre era hermosa para él, pero aquel día parecía un verdadero ángel caído del cielo.

-Estás realmente hermosa - dijo él, tomando una mano de Aeris entre las suyas. Ella apretó la mano de él con firmeza y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar animadamente, pero la joven de ojos verdes no escuchaba, pues intentaba repasar por última vez las canciones en su cabeza.

Llegó el momento de dirigirse hacia el Estadio de Cristal, que estaba justo enfrente de la posada donde todos habían estado esperando.

El Estadio de Cristal era imponente en todas sus dimensiones. El escenario esperaba, radiante, con todos los instrumentos musicales colocados perfectamente sobre él. Las gentes fueron entrando con alegría y emoción, expectantes por el gran momento que iba a acontecer en el estadio.

-Suerte - dijo Cloud, dando un fugaz beso a Aeris, quien, mirándolo por última vez, se encaminó al escenario junto con los demás músicos, escuchando tras de sí los ánimos que Tifa y Zack le daban.

León caminó junto a ella hasta llegar al escenario, pues, como su representante musical, debía de acompañarla hasta el final.

-Cada artista presentará su canción. - decía León, mientras caminaban - y tú podrás presentar la canción sorpresa para Cloud.

-Perfecto - dijo Aeris, cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que llegaron a la escalinata que conectaba con el escenario. León tomó una mano de Aeris y la besó.

-Suerte, Aeris. Aunque no la vas a necesitar.

-Gracias, León. - susurró ella, con una sonrisa, mientras subía las escaleras y se sentaba tras el piano. Los demás músicos le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y ella se las devolvió.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio en el escenario y Aeris, antes de empezar a tocar, llevó sus manos a un pequeño collar con una bolita verde que se había puesto aquella noche. Era el collar que sus padres le habían regalado antes de morir. Cuando lo tocó, sintió una paz inmensa y, junto a los demás musicos, comenzaron a tocar la canción de bienvenida.

Todos los músicos iban presentando sus canciones, dedicándolas a sus seres queridos y tocando, individualmente. También había canciones con toda la orquesta en conjunto. Aeris tocó su primera canción con el piano y todos escucharon embelesados. Cuando terminó, le dedicaron un sonoro aplauso y Cloud, Tifa y Zack aplaudieron con toda la fuerza del mundo desde sus asientos.

Entonces, llegó el turno de la segunda canción de Aeris, la que cerraría el concierto. La muchacha se puso en pie tras el piano y, con el micrófono entre sus manos, comenzó a hablar.

-Esta canción… la he compuesto para una persona que llegó a mi vida, no hace mucho tiempo. Una persona que hizo que mi vida volviese a brillar de nuevo, que hizo que me sintiera feliz, que conociese el amor de verdad. Una persona que lo es todo para mi. Esta canción es para ti, cariño…Cloud. Se titula "El Cielo en sus Ojos" - dijo ella, localizando con la mirada a Cloud, entre el público.

El corazón de Cloud se encogió. Así que aquella canción que había descubierto en el libro de partituras de su compañera aquella tarde era para él. El rubio se sintió enrojecer y , aunque no estaba seguro de que la joven pudiera diferenciarlo a tanta distancia, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, sonrisas que él no dedicaba tan fácilmente. Una sonrisa que salió directamente de su corazón. Corazón que estaba generando un profundo amor hacia Aeris en aquellos momentos.

Entonces, la melodía comenzó a sonar, mientras Aeris tocaba con los ojos cerrados.

—

El concierto había terminado con un caluroso aplauso por parte del público y con los músicos haciendo una gran reverencia. Tras el concierto, todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo, donde los camareros empezaron a servir copas de champagne. Todos hablaban animadamente entre sí. Cloud y Aeris se dieron un tierno beso de amor cuando se reencontraron.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla, preciosa. Y me ha gustado mi canción. ¡Te lo tenías callado! - dijo Cloud, con una sonrisa pícara. Aeris le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando su rostro. En ese momento, aparecieron Zack, Tifa y León, quienes felicitaron a Aeris.

-Lo has hecho genial, Aeris. - dijo León, con una gran sonrisa - Estoy segura de que muchos críticos musicales que hay aquí te van a lanzar al estrellato esta misma noche. - aseguró el de ojos grises.

-Amiga, ¡eres la mejor! - dijo Tifa, abrazándola.

-Cloud es un afortunado por estar contigo - dijo Zack, dando un puñetazo amistoso a su amigo.

Todos comenzaron a charlar animadamente, la noche era demasiado bonita y Aeris estaba saboreando la profunda alegría que aquel acto le infundía. Estaba con sus amigos, con su amor, en el mayor concierto del mundo y junto a los más grandes de la música. Si aquello era el cielo, Aeris no quería volver a la tierra.

Sin embargo, algo rasgó la burbuja en la que la joven de ojos verdes se encontraba.

-¡AERIS!

El profundo y ronco rugido del grito que profería su nombre a sus espaldas la hizo girarse, sobresaltada y con el corazón alborotado. El silencio se hizo en la sala ante tal grito y la muchacha miró hacia la dirección de la que venía tal grito, horrorizada.

Unos ojos turmalina, cubiertos por un largo cabello plateado, la miraban con furia.

Sephiroth se encontraba allí, en medio del vestíbulo del Estadio de Cristal. Pero aquel no era el hombre que Aeris recordaba: ahora estaba desaliñado, con barba, el pelo recogido en una cola y las ropas raídas. Además, estaba visiblemente borracho.

Todos observaban al hombre que acababa de irrumpir en la escena, con cierto temor, a la par que lanzaban miradas a Aeris, quien sentía el temor recorrer su piel por completo. A su lado, Cloud apretó la mano de la joven, mientras que Zack y Tifa esperaban, en alerta. León también estaba al acecho, expectante por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Sephiroth…¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - murmuró Aeris, intentando disimular el miedo en su voz, queriendo parecer segura de si misma, sin saber si lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sephiroth soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Es que no es evidente? - preguntó, con voz fría. - He venido para estar con mi querida novia en un día tan especial. ¿Y qué me encuentro? Que ella le ha dedicado una canción a otra persona. A un … paralítico inútil.

Cloud apretó los labios, deseando con todas sus fuerzas atacar a Sephiroth, aunque sabía que en aquellos momentos no se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones con el hombre de pelo plateado.

-Ya es suficiente, Sephiroth. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser algo tuyo. Vete de aquí, ya has llamado bastante la atención. - dijo Aeris, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Sephiroth. Pero el de pelo plateado no parecía querer acabar ahí.

-Tú me abandonaste, Aeris. ¡Escuchad bien todos! Ella no sería nadie sin mi. Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes. Me debes tu vida y más. Así que no voy a dejar que te libres de mi como si fuera un muñeco roto. ¡Las cosas no son así, Aeris! - dijo el de pelo plateado, alzando cada vez más la voz, mientras los presentes se sentían apesadumbrados conforme la discusión iba alzando el tono.

-¡Yo no te abandoné! Tú hiciste que todo se convirtiera en pedazos. Tú rompiste el amor que quedaba en mi siendo como eras. Tratándome como una máquina, sin importarte mis sentimientos.

-¡Yo te enseñé a tocar el piano! ¡A ser alguien! - le espetó Sephiroth, acercándose cada vez más a la muchacha de ojos verdes, amenazante. - ¡Y me lo agradeciste marchándote con otro! ¡Siéndome infiel!

Aeris miró a su alrededor, mientras veía como los presentes estaban acongojados, cuchicheando entre sí por lo que acababa de decir el hombre de pelo plateado. La muchacha se sintió afligida ya que Sephiroth estaba intentando acabar con su reputación y con el respeto que todos le tenían a la joven pianista.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo nunca te fui infiel! - replicó Aeris.

-¡Mientes! - dijo él y acto seguido, repentinamente y sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo, dio una fuerte cachetada a Aeris.

-¡BASTA! - gritó Cloud, acercándose a Sephiroth y tratando de empujarle, pero el de pelo plateado lo apartó de si dándole una fuerte patada, provocando que cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, León y Zack lo apresaron, pero el de ojos turmalina no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, así que, escapándose del agarre de los dos hombres, sacó una navaja del bolsillo de sus raídas ropas y miró con fiereza a Aeris, quien le había dado la espalda al ayudar a Cloud a levantarse.

-¡Si no estás conmigo, no estarás con nadie, Aeris! - rugió Sephiroth, abalanzándose sobre la joven de ojos verdes, dispuesto a apuñalarla.

-¡NO! - gritó una voz, interponiéndose rápidamente entre Aeris y Sephiroth y recibiendo la puñalada que iba a ser para la joven de pelo castaño.

Sephiroth extrajo el cuchillo del cuerpo de la persona que se había interpuesto entre él y Aeris y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad. Cuando la joven de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de la identidad de la persona que había salvado su vida, soltó un grito desgarrador.

-¡Tifa! - exclamó Aeris, arrodillándose al lado de su amiga, que yacía semi-inconsciente. La joven tenía sus ojos rubíes entrecerrados, mientras trataba de taparse la profunda herida que tenía en su vientre, que sangraba a borbotones. - Tifa, ¿por qué…? - sollozó la joven de ojos verdes, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y le ardía el corazón. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser real, todo debía de haber sido producto de alguna terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, Tifa tomó la mano de la joven, cada vez más pálida y esbozó una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, León y Zack aprovecharon la gran confusión de Sephiroth para abalanzarse sobre él y los cuerpos de seguridad aparecieron en aquellos instantes, acompañados de la policía, quien esposó al hombre de pelo plateado, todavía tremendamente confuso.

-A…Aeris… tú eres como…u…una…herma…na para … mi - dijo la morena, con gran dificultad, mientras empezaba a toser. - No…iba…a…de…jar que…te hiciera daño. - los ojos rubíes de Tifa temblaban cada vez más, comenzando a cerrarse.

-No, Tifa…no…me hagas esto - sollozó Aeris, las lágrimas cegándola cada vez más.

-Cuid…cuidate mucho…y también a …Za…Zack.

En ese momento, Zack se arrodilló al lado de Tifa, tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras Aeris era respaldada por Cloud, que la intentaba abrazar con fuerza, profundamente consternado por lo que acababa de suceder y sintiéndose impotente por no haber podido haber hecho más por evitar aquella terrible escena.

-Tifa… te pondrás bien. No me dejes cariño. - dijo el moreno, acariciando los negros y suaves cabellos de Tifa.

-Te quiero… - susurró ella, cerrando los ojos, desvaneciéndose.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	16. 16 Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, como prometí subiendo este capítulo! Espero que les guste! Ya es el último jiji**

 **Conejoluigi: mi querido lector! si la verdad que lo que le sucedió a Tifa fue un suceso algo trágico. Bueno, que decirte querido lector, hemos llegado hasta el final de esta historia juntos! Te agradezco mucho tus consejos y tus comentarios, siempre han sido muy útiles y muy agradables para mi leerlos. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por apoyar hasta el final. Muchos besos y abrazos querido!**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, el concierto y bueno...lo que le ocurrió a Tifa fue verdaderamente triste, pero nos demuestra que una verdadera amistad está ahí tanto en las buenas como en las malas! Muchísimas gracias por haber estado leyendo mi historia, por darle una oportunidad, por animarme con tus reviews! Muchisimos besos y abrazos cielo!**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! si... sé que Sephiroth tiene una mente brillante y calculadora, pero lo que intento mostrar en este fic es como a veces lo tenemos todo y lo perdemos por las ansias de querer más (que es lo que le ha ocurrido a Sephiroth). Lo de Tifa ya verás como se soluciona en este episodio jiji y quiero agradecerte el haber apoyado mi historia, los comentarios que me dejas que siempre me gustan mucho leer y por haber sido tan amable conmigo! Muchísimas gracias y muchos besitos y abrazos cariño!**

 **Y bueno, sé que dije que escribiría una nueva historia. Desde que terminé esta, empecé a escribirla jiji así que... el MARTES tendrán el primer capítulo de la nueva historia! Es muy diferente a esta, ya se los adelanto. Los espero allí, no me falten! jiji muchos besos y disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 16 - Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Aeris se encontraba en el hospital de Iciclos acompañada de Cloud, León y Zack, quienes esperaban ansiosos a que el doctor apareciese con noticias sobre el estado de Tifa, quien tuvo que ser operada de urgencia.

La joven de ojos verdes recordó horrorizada la escena, el momento en el que Tifa se había abalanzado sobre ella para evitar su muerte a manos de Sephiroth y había sido ella quien había recibido la terrible puñalada.

También recordó con alivio como la policía se había llevado a Sephiroth preso por intento de homicidio, terminando en la cárcel. Aeris sintió una profunda pena por el hombre de pelo plateado. ¿Cómo es que alguien que lo había tenido todo en la vida como él había dejado que la ambición le ganase hasta el punto de perderlo todo?

Sephiroth se había convertido en eso. En un nombre, en un ángel caído. En una persona cuya fama había podido con él. Un hombre al que la ambición y las ansías de tener más le habían ganado la batalla. Un hombre que había sido elegante y esbelto, de buenas palabras, respetado y venerado, convertido en la sombra de lo que algún día fue, violento, hostil.

-…Aeris - dijo Cloud, pasando una mano con suavidad por los cabellos de la joven, que tenía los ojos verdes perdidos, sin mirar a ninguna parte en concreto. La muchacha se sobresaltó y miró al rubio. - ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿No quieres descansar? - preguntó él, preocupado.

-No creo que pueda…-dijo ella, en un susurro. Lo cierto es que había perdido la noción del tiempo y lo único que le preocupaba era saber si Tifa sobreviviría. Si su mejor amiga fallecía aquella noche… Aeris se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida.

Cloud apretó un poco más a la muchacha contra él. Se sentía impotente, desolado por que quiso haber hecho más por proteger a su amor y no pudo. Si él hubiera podido hacer algo más… quizá no habrían llegado hasta esa situación. Se sentía profundamente culpable, afligido.

-Aeris… ojalá yo… - comenzó a decir, pero la joven lo detuvo, poniendo un pequeño dedo sobre los finos labios de Cloud.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cariño. - murmuró ella, dándole un pequeño beso. Aeris no quería que Cloud se sintiese mal consigo mismo en aquellos momentos. Todos tenían que ser fuertes y transmitir esa fuerza, de alguna manera u otra, a Tifa, quien luchaba en el quirófano por salvar su vida.

Zack estaba apoyado en la pared de la sala de espera del hospital de Iciclos, con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida. Su corazón latía con una fuerza inusitada y tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago. En su mente y en su corazón solo había espacio para Tifa. ¿Por qué no la protegió? ¿Por qué no lo evitó? Eran las preguntas que el moreno se hacía a si mismo, castigándose. Si Tifa moría…se iría al cielo con la idea de que el hombre al que amaba no hizo nada por evitar su muerte. Zack cerró los ojos, sometiéndose a si mismo a aquel terrible escarnio.

Aeris se encontraba meciendo los cabellos de Cloud, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente, sintió algo en su corazón. Algo muy profundo que no sabía explicar.

Tifa se encontraba en el quirófano, mientras los doctores luchaban por curar la profunda herida que horas antes Sephiroth había causado en el vientre de la muchacha. De repente, todo se tornó blanco.

"-¿Hm? ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo Tifa, levantándose del suelo, donde sin saber por qué, había estado tumbada. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se trataba de un hospital. Más concretamente, la sala de espera de un hospital. Y vió al fondo de la misma, terriblemente compungidos, a sus amigos. A Cloud, a León, a Aeris y a Zack. Todos estaban allí, con la pesadumbre terriblemente marcada en sus rostros. Tifa los miró, afligida. ¿Qué les pasaba?

-¡Chicos! ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó la de ojos rubíes, acercándose a sus amigos. Pero ninguno la miró, todos la esquivaban. Sin embargo, Aeris si levantó la vista, como si ella si la hubiese escuchado. - Ae, ¿qué pasa, por qué estamos aquí? - preguntó la morena.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me salvaste la vida. - contestó Aeris. Sin embargo, sus labios no se movieron, aunque su rostro mostraba aún más sorpresa.

Tifa la miró, también sorprendida, cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Te salvé? Oh… cierto. Todo fue tan rápido - admitió la morena, apenada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tifa? Yo tendría que haber sido quien estuviera en el hospital, no tú - le dijo Aeris, aunque sus labios seguían sin moverse, pero sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llorar.

-No llores, Aeris. Cariño, ahora tendrás que ser fuerte. Y cuidar mucho de ti. Y de Cloud. Y de Zack. Creo que… en el mundo se ha acabado mi vida. - admitió Tifa, con cierta tristeza.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamó Aeris, quien se había levantado y caminaba hacia ella."

-¿Aeris? - preguntó Cloud, al ver que la joven se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia delante. Pero la muchacha no lo escuchaba, tenía una mano en su corazón y los ojos profundamente cerrados.

"-Tú amiga tiene razón. - dijo una voz femenina detrás de Tifa. La morena se giró y vio con sorpresa a su madre, acompañada de su padre. Ambos habían fallecido tiempo atrás.

-Todavía no tenemos sitio para ti aquí hija. Todavía tienes que vivir - intervino el padre de Tifa, mirándola con ternura.

-Todos te queremos aquí, Tifa - dijo Aeris. - Vuelve…

Vuelve…"

-Se ha salvado. La paciente se ha salvado - dijo el doctor, componiendo una sonrisa a través de su mascarilla. Los médicos que habían operado a Tifa se felicitaron entre ellos dentro del quirófano por haber conseguido finalizar con éxito la operación.

-Aeris, ¿estás bien? - dijo Cloud, tomando suavemente el brazo de la joven, acercándose a ella. La muchacha de ojos verdes lo miró, como si acabase de comprender.

-He sentido a Tifa en mi corazón - susurró ella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, un doctor apareció y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Familiares de Tifa Lockhart? - preguntó.

Antes de que Cloud y Aeris pudieran responder, Zack se les adelantó, acercándose rápidamente al doctor.

-Yo soy su novio - dijo el moreno. - ¿Cómo está, doctor? Por favor, dígame. - suplicó Zack.

-La paciente está a salvo. - informó el doctor. Aliviados y alegres, todos se abrazaron entre sí.

—-

Una vez que Tifa salió del quirófano, Aeris, Zack, León y Cloud corrieron a visitarla, abrazándola. La joven de ojos rubíes sonrió y dio un beso a Zack, quien intentaba contener las lágrimas de la emoción. Sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas.

Mientras todos hablaban alegremente alrededor de la cama de hospital de Tifa, la muchacha de ojos rubíes tomó entre sus manos las de Aeris.

-Te sentí - dijo Tifa, débilmente. - Mientras estuve inconsciente…pude hablar contigo. Y con papá y mamá.

La muchacha de ojos verdes la miró, sorprendida. Ella también había sentido a Tifa en su corazón y la había visto, rogándole que volviese a estar bien.

-Yo también te sentí - afirmó Aeris, con una dulce sonrisa. Ambas se miraron, cómplices, mientras Zack, León y Cloud las miraban sin entender. Sin embargo, ambas comenzaron a reír con suavidad, contagiando sus risas a los hombres que las acompañaban.

—

Después de que Tifa había salido del hospital, los meses comenzaron a pasar con rapidez. Tifa y Zack se habían mudado a vivir juntos a una casita en el centro de Midgar, cercana al bar El Séptimo Cielo. Ambos eran muy felices juntos y empezaban a ahorrar dinero para una boda en el futuro.

Cloud y Aeris también vivían juntos, pero se habían cambiado de hogar, ya que el antiguo apartamento de Aeris, aunque le traía buenos recuerdos, también le recordaba lo vivido con Sephiroth y eso era algo que ella quería borrar. La pareja era muy feliz y se sentían más unidos que nunca. Además, a Cloud le estaba iendo muy bien en la rehabilitación y era posible que volviese a recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas y que algún día pudiera caminar de nuevo, aunque con un bastón. Sin embargo, a Cloud eso no le importaba, pues el simple hecho de poder caminar de nuevo lo llenaba completamente. No obstante, tendría que seguir esforzándose y seguir acudiendo a rehabilitación junto con los médicos.

Por su parte, Aeris había recibido la oferta de León de seguir participando en conciertos alrededor del mundo, pues muchos críticos musicales habían lanzado a Aeris a la cima del estrellato con el Concierto de Invierno de Iciclos. Sin embargo, la joven de ojos verdes se había dado cuenta de que los conciertos no eran para ella y ahora tenía otro sueño, que Cloud le había ayudado a imaginar: una escuela de piano para niños discapacitados. La joven quería enseñar a los niños de Midgar a tocar el piano y con la situación de Cloud, se había sensibilizado con la discapacidad. Quería ayudar a los niños que estuviesen en silla de ruedas a tener una vida más bonita y fácil gracias a la música. Sin embargo, tendría que trabajar duro para conseguir el dinero para abrir su escuela de música, algo que no sería fácil.

Mientras tanto, León había conocido a una joven violinista, de la cual, con el paso del tiempo, se había enamorado profundamente, tanto que ya pensaba en casarse con ella. Aeris había recibido la noticia con mucha alegría, puesto que León se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella y quería que fuese feliz.

—-

Un año después…

-Cloud, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos? - preguntó Aeris, mientras el rubio le tapaba los ojos con su mano y caminaba lentamente, apoyándose con la mano que le quedaba libre sobre su bastón. Con el paso del tiempo y acudiendo a rehabilitación, había conseguido volver a caminar, aunque apoyado a una muleta. También el apoyo y la compañía incondicional de Aeris habían favorecido el proceso. Y ahora, quería devolverle todo lo que ella había hecho por él con un regalo. Un regalo que se había convertido en el sueño de su amor durante los últimos tiempos.

-Es una sorpresa - murmuró él, con una media sonrisa en sus labios finos. Caminaron un poco más, hasta que Cloud se detuvo. - Bueno… ya puedes mirar.

Aeris alzó la vista lentamente una vez que Cloud quitó la mano de sus ojos. La muchacha abrió los ojos, cada vez más sorprendida.

Se encontraba ante un pequeño local blanco y azul , cuyas ventanas estaban decoradas con macetas de flores rojas y amarillas. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de la muchacha era un enorme cartel que estaba situado justo sobre la puerta y que decía…

-¡El piano de Aeris! - la muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca, emocionada. ¡Se trataba de su escuela de piano! ¡La escuela con la que había soñado todo este tiempo! Entonces, se giró y abrazó con fuerza a Cloud, el cual perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero mantuvo la compostura. Él le devolvió el abrazo. - No lo puedo creer, Cloud… mi escuela, nuestra escuela - dijo ella, con profunda felicidad. Sin embargo, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo - Espera…¿tú has pagado el local?

Entonces el muchacho rubio pasó una mano por sus cabellos algo sonrojado.

-Sí… -admitió.

-Pero, ¡Cloud! Se suponía que íbamos a pagarlo con el dinero que yo tenía ahorrado y…

-No te preocupes Aeris. Este local …es un regalo que yo quería hacerte. Quería ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño, porque tu me ayudaste a ser quien soy ahora. Me ayudaste a llegar lejos. A conseguir lo que nunca creí que conseguiría. Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte a tí. - dijo él, pasando una mano por su mejilla y mirándola, enternecido.

-Cloud… lo haría mil y una veces. Porque no sólo eres el hombre al que quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo. - susurró ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de él.

-Yo también te quiero, Aeris. - dijo él. La muchacha lo miró, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Cloud le decía un te quiero. Pero eso no le importaba, pues el joven de ojos azules había demostrado su amor durante todo ese tiempo con todas y una de las vivencias que habían tenido juntos.

Tras darse un pequeño beso, los dos volvieron a mirar el local. El piano de Aeris. El lugar donde una nueva vida tendría comienzo, el lugar donde volverían a ser felices de nuevo.

FIN


End file.
